Nova's Tales: The END Of Minecraft
by Shalvanic
Summary: Inside the Minecraft World everything is going wrong. Notch has fallen into a deep sleep, and all evil mobs are trying to kill him. There's only one hope: 5 humans must save the Minecraft world from the hands of the evil mind behind this. Will they Succed? In honor to Nova & The Creatures Rachelkip
1. Chapter 1: Old game, New Challenges

**Nova****'s Tales: The ****E.N.D.**** of: ****Minecraft.**

**Chapter 1: Old game, new challenges.**

There are many kinds of things in this wonderful world. Creatures, places, even alternate dimensions that show a different reflection of the same world. One of them is called Minecraft, a world same as the earth but the only difference is that everything has block shape, no circles no irregular forms, just cubes.

Life is almost the same in Minecraft and the Earth we know, only that there is not any cities or advanced civilizations like ours, but there are villages populated with intelligent creatures similar to humans, of course, with cubic shape like everything else in that world.

These people are very pacific, in fact there is no villager that has an aggressive attitude; and that's precisely the problem with them...

In Minecraft the villagers and animals, like cows, chickens, ducks, etc. are not the only creatures that exist. There are monsters. Aggressive and cruel monsters that kill only for fun and attack anything that moves. They love attacking innocent animals and watch their expression of fear when they see them, but their favorite thing to do is torture villagers. The villagers don't know how to defend themselves, so, when they see anything suspicious they run away without even thinking about it.

Minecraft is not just another version of Earth, is the most connected to Earth and the closest one. That's not only interesting, it's very dangerous for both worlds. The proof? Well, everything began one day that promised to be normal at the beginning but suddenly became into a dangerous adventure, but it dos not begin in Minecraft. It began in the Earth, and with the most unexpected group of friends.

Everything began one "normal" day in the USA, when, inside a normal house, an annoying sound awaked a common citizen. The source of the annoying sound was his cell phone, which had just received a text message and in the middle of the morning. He had white skin, black hair, a beard, and he was cool looking. His name was James: A.K.A Nova or UberHaxorNova in Youtube, or ParagonNova in the Minecraft game.

_Nova_: ...mmm... *_Grunts_*... god, stupid phone... Shut Up!

Then, Nova picked up the phone angrily, and then he read the message. It was from one of his friends: Seamus. The message said: "Dude, Wazzup? Sly, Kootra, Rachel and I are hanging out at the cinema. Wanna come?"

_Nova_: Hmm... This is interesting. *small yawn* Man I'm kinda sleepy right now... I'm going to answer him.

He tapped in the phone: "Yup, I'm on my way. Wait a bit, I'm just waking up. Say hi from my part to everyone."

And then, with the agility of a ninja, Nova jumped out of his bed and then he changed his clothes to go out. But suddenly, something stopped him to get out; his phone was ringing again.

_Nova:_ What? Already answered? Damn, Seamus taps fast.

He looked at his phone screen... It wasn't Seamus. There was no phone number, no name of the one who send it either. Only a lonely letter "N". The message said: "ParagonNova, you are Needed. You and your friend are needed. Please hurry, find the way."

Nova was confused. He though that probably was one of his subscribers that was trying to scare him... but, from where did he get his phone number? Maybe was his friend Spoon, trying to scare him again with an anonymous message. He decided to ignore that and he went to the cinema with his friends.

Once there he saw all his friends, like Seamus said in the text message. Seamus (white skin, blonde hair), Sly (brown, black hair, purple hat and t-shirt and a beard), Kootra (brown hair, little bit younger that Seamus, wearing a red hat), and Rachel (white, black hair and wearing glasses) were waving to Nova, indicating him that they already saw him.

_Nova:_ Hey, sup motherfuckers! How is it going?

_Sly:_ James! Long time no see, huh?

_Kootra_: About time for you to get here dude.

_Seamus:_ Wazzup dude! Sleeping at 11:00 A.M. eh?

_Rachel:_ Yea man! You should wake up more early.

_Nova:_ Oh come on! Why is sleeping so much of a fucking issue?

_Seamus_: Nah just kidding. Take a sit James.

They talked a lot about how they were doing and how were their youtube channels growing step by step, until Sly, in the middle of the chat, said:

_Sly:_ Oh, Nova, before I forget... what is this supposed mean?

_Nova:_ Huh? What do you mean?

_Sly:_ Well, this creepy looking message that you sent to all of us.

_Kootra:_ Yea, that's right! What does that _"N"_ mean anyway?

_Nova:_ An _"N"_?

Then everyone showed to James their phones and he saw the same mysterious message that he had, but of course, with the respective names of everyone else instead of Nova's.

_Nova: *Getting slightly creeped out*_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec. That's the same message I received after I answered you Seamus! What the actual hell?!

_Kootra:_ What? So this isn't you? Oh... Then guess I owe you an apology...

_Nova:_ No problem. However, I want to know who the hell send this and why. The weirdest thing here is that there's no phone number or anything, just that "N".

_Rachel_: Wonder who could be...

Everyone tried to think in who could be and how he could send the message so mysteriously, but no one came with a reasonable enough theory. They kept talking a little bit more to forget that message, and after watching a movie they all returned to their respective homes.

That same day, in the middle of the night, Nova was in his house, playing Minecraft and feeding his tamed wolf, "Cuyo". Nova likes a lot playing Minecraft, and his friends as well. All of them were better at playing Minecraft than those who dare to call themselves "Minecraft pros" no matter what anyone says. Why? Very simple: they weren't just players that knew a lot about the game, they were very dedicated with Minecraft and with whatever they do on it. They were adventurers who always made funny and very amazing stuff. They were that and much more...

Back with Nova; he was feeding Cuyo with some bones, and he was about to hunt some cows and chickens to have some food in case of needing it.

_Nova_: Yeah! Let's go Cuyo! Hunt some of them little animals.

Then he got out of his house (in Minecraft of course) and he began the hunt, but he could only walk a little bit before the computer screen went completely blue, in other words the game froze. And he hates that a lot.

_Nova:_ WHAT THE FUCK!? Oh come on! You gotta be kidding me! _*Grunts and anger screams typical from him*_. This is so retarded! Notch what the hell is your problem with my game!? IT ALLWAYS FREKING FROZES AND I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING MOD ON!

Then the screen went totally white and some random numbers began to appear. James was completely confused and kind of scared because of his computer going mad. The screen stopped showing those numbers, going blank and staying like that for a while. Then, some letters showed up, but they were scrambled and unorganized. However, in matter of seconds, they organized and unscrambled, forming a little inscription, no, a message! It said: "ParagonNova, please listen and listen NOW. If you don't, everything is done for."

_Nova:_ Oh, great... now my computer is possessed! I need to call an exorcist.

The computer instantly showed another match of words and sentences and this time it said something else: "This is not a joke, so take it seriously! And I don't think any exorcist can do anything useful to this"

_Nova_: What in the world? Did you just... answer me?

The computer showed: "Yes I did. Who else could do that? But enough talking. This not the moment to waste time. Its Minecraftia, it needs you and all your friends. You must come to Minecraft."

_Nova:_ Huh? Minecraft? Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Minecraft is just a game, nothing else you foolish computer. Wait a minute... why am I talking to a computer? And, really? Minecraftia? Out of all names you could have chosen?

It changed the words again: "Not real? Ha! Who are you trying to trick? Remember the phone message? Look at it now."

He did what the computer said, or showed anyway, and he sawed the message, nothing changed. He looked at the number address and instead of nothing it were some words that said: "MINECRAFT" in a font that the phone shouldn't be able to process.

_Nova:_ What the... ? Ok... this is very spooky. Alright computer, or whatever you are, I think I believe you. But if that's true, how do I get to Minecraft? I don't get it.

The computer showed another match of sentences that said: "Well, at least you understand. About getting there, it's a little bit more complicated, but let me see what I can do."

The screen went blank for a second and then it showed: "Hmm... guess I can do something for all of you. Just get ready. And wait."

And the computer turned off. Nova was upset, tired and confused for all this. His computer came to life for a moment, telling him that he needed to save something that he thought was just a game, and then it just turns off? That was quite disappointing for him. After that he had dinner, and later on, he fell asleep.

Nova began dreaming after a while, when, suddenly, his computer turned on by itself. A blue light came out of the screen, as well as lots of electric sparks, filling the room with light while Nova kept sleeping, not noticing what was happening at all. The screen began glowing more, and more, until it was too bright even for the closed eyes of Nova, waking him up.

When he saw all that light, he thought that he was being kidnapped by an u.f.o. while being in his own house. This was very confusing and scary for him.

The computer was shaking violently and irradiating a lot of electricity. It kept doing that for a while, until it finally stopped, but immediately a giant vortex came out of the monitor and sucked Nova inside of it. Then, everything went back to normal in Nova's bedroom and darkness came back like nothing ever happened there...

Inside the vortex, Nova was spinning out of control, getting more and more dizzy and apparently falling to nowhere.

_Nova:_ WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE THE HELL AM I?! SOMEONE HELP!

And just when Nova thought that this couldn't be worse, lightnings, thunders and rays began to hit him with fury and violence.

Nova was feeling like that was the end if his days, but in reality, it was just the beginning. The thunders were literally destroying him, but not just that... they were rebuilding him too. He was turning into his Minecraft avatar: he had a cookie monster skin, blue skin, with a big mouth, funny looking eyes, black and grey clothes, and of course the block shape.

Due to the pain that Nova was feeling, he felt into unconsciousness. After that, the vortex disappeared, and dropped Nova into some kind of forest.

He slowly woke up because of the pain and opened his eyes:

_Nova:_ ... man... that freakin' hurts... my head feels like it's going to explode and- _*looks down and notices his cubic hand*_... What the hell?! My hand is... wait a sec... *checks the rest of his body and he saw all the changes on him* Holy Shiatsu! It-it-it's not me... it's... is this my Minecraft skin? Well, seems that the computer wasn't wrong. But I never thought I would be in a real life version of Minecraft. Guess I must get my tools and get hurry before night comes.

Then, he went further inside the forest, but without knowing, that something that was hiding in the dark was chasing him, something very dangerous... What could it be?

_Ok everyone, here is where this little chapter of my first English written story ends, and I really hope you liked it. The reason why I am writing this is because of two reasons: 1.- is to practice my English, because I'm from Mexico, and even if I am good at this language, I need to practice, and what better way to practice than doing what I most like? That means writing fanfictions._  
><em>2.- because I wanted to do this in tribute to my most favorite Youtubers in the whole world: UberHaxorNova (basically the main reason of me making this. You rock Nova!), SlyFoxHound (He is freaking awesome. Hurray for popsicle and potato peel!), SeamusPKC (Totally a cool guy. Keep that huge amount of videos posted up!), Kootra (Meh...) And Rachel (a really funny and amazing youtuber too. I really like your videos and lets plays, especially minecraft marriage) <em>

_However, if you know Nova or any one of the guys I mentioned, please tell them about my tribute to them because I already tried to send a message to Sly and Nova but none of them have even bother to check their inbox and that's lame. Oh, and before ending, I rater make another explanation: if you saw any grammatical errors, please do tell me about it and I apologize. I'm doing my best to make this story at least readable for you guys, because, like I already mentioned, I'm from Mexico, I am nothing else but a 16 year old student and with better pronunciation than writing. And that's all folks._

_Will Nova be able to survive in this adventure? Who would have sent that message? What's happening with Minecraft? Where are the rest of Nova's friends? What's that creature chasing him in the deeps of darkness? Don't miss the next chapter of The E.N.D. of Minecraft!_

_*Edit* I am terribly sorry for all the grammar errors I made... But from now on, after such a long hiatus, I'll be correcting the errors I have made in the past and I'll also try to write a lot better from now on. Sorry for the long ass wait guys, but I took a really long rest from writing because I didn't really know what to do and because I have been working on other projects and fanfics and school stuff and... Well, I have been somewhat busy. But fear not guys, because Shalvanic will be back with more and with better content! Hope you think the corrections I have made are alright and that you can understand better. Well, again, thats all I gotta say for now. I'll try and post more often for you guys. I'll see you later on. Have a nice day and take it easy guys. Until the next chapter of Nova's tales: The E.N.D. Of Minecraft!_


	2. Chapter 2: The First Fights

**Chapter 2: The First Fights.**

Nova was inside the forest, Collecting wood for his first tools and trying to find some animals to have some supplies in case he would get hungry. The first thing that he had to make was, of course, a Workbench. But this was a REAL version of Minecraft. How was he supposed to do that with his own hands? Then he said to himself: "Oh, fuck the physics of my world. This is Minecraft for god sake's." And so he just transformed the wood, somehow, into wooden planks, and he turned four of those wooden planks into a workbench.

_Nova:_ Hell Yea! This just awesome! As easy as I was thinking it would be. Real world's physics can suck my ass!

Then, he decided to make a wooden sword, a pickaxe, an axe and a shovel and so he was ready to go to explore the forest.

After some time of exploration in the forest, Nova was getting kind of paranoid, feeling chased. And in fact, he was chased, only that he did not knew. Nova tried to make strong noises to see if something was after him, but only the birds went out of their nests in fear due to the sudden noises Nova was making.

Then, something moved in the bushes. Nova was ready with his wood sword in hand, waiting for the beast to appear. And then... a terrified cow went out of the bushes, running for its life. Nova took a deep breath, relieved after nearly getting a heart attack, and then he put his sword down, thinking that the cow was the only thing in the bushes.

Then, an ambush of spiders attacked him from all sides, jumping off the bushes and trees, but like a ninja, Nova was able to avoid all the attackers before they landed on him. There were at least 27 spiders. Some of the spiders speared from the group and rushed to Nova, but he was already waiting for them, and he impaled 2 at the same time with his sword and he threw them away with one move, and in matter of seconds, those bodies disintegrated. The other spiders tried to bite him, but he blocked the attack in time and slashed some of those spiders, then, the rest jumped over him, and seconds after they landed on him, he threw them all away with all of his strength, but they were not dead.

_Nova:_ Damn it! There are too many spiders, and this wooden sword will not last long against all of them... I need to lose them. Hey, Stupid Spiders! I bet I can run even faster than you, eight leg freaks! Catch me if you can!

The spiders answered the provocation and ran after him, but Nova was somehow faster than them, so they decided to cheat in the race and they began to shoot spider webs at Nova.

_Nova:_ What?! They can shoot spider webs now? This is ridiculous! The fuck is with this place?!

The situation was getting more difficult for Nova. Some spiders began to climb over the trees and from that distance they began shooting spider webs at Nova.

_Nova_: What the hell! Who do you think you are, Spider man? Stop shooting at me!

Then, a spider was finally able to hit Nova's foot, making him fall to the ground. The spider web was very sticky and difficult to take away. Nova tried to use his pickaxe to get rid of the webs, but the spiders were near him already, and began to attack Nova. Their bites where horrible, and the pain didn't even let Nova think, but then, Nova spotted a foolish spider was near Nova's trapped foot, and he kicked it in direction of the web, making the spider's teeth cut the web in less than a second, freeing Nova. Once free, he killed the foolish spider and he threw the body of that spider towards the rest of the spider to slow them down, and he carried on running away. A Spider tried to shoot Nova from a tree, but Nova deflected the shoot whit the sword and the web hit the spider instead, making it fall over the other spiders and giving Nova some advantage to keep running.

After some time running away, Nova was at the entrance of a cave in mountain, and then he had a brilliant idea. He waited a bit until the spiders catch up to him, and then he sprinted to the cave, but he changed the direction he was heading to in time, heading now to the cave's left wall, and when he got up to the wall, he jumped away from it, landing with a cat's grace behind the spiders, who entered the cave by accident, and by the time they noticed what was going on, Nova was already sealing the entrance with wood blocks, letting the spiders trapped in the cave.h

_Nova:_ Ha! Take that you ugly freaks! You better stay there if you know what's good to you!

After that victory, his wooden sword was about to break, so he took his pickaxe and his shovel to search for some cobblestone under the dirt to get better tools. He made it in less than a few seconds, and so, he made a set of stone tools and left the wooden ones aside.

Then, Nova spotted a big wild Wolf. It looked like the Alpha Male apparently. His back was grey and it had dark claws, big red eyes, very dangerous teeth and it was very big. The wolf was too busy to notice Nova's presence, watching something in a little lake next to the mountain. Nova was able to get close enough to see what the wolf was watching without the wolf spotting him. The show down there was terrifying.

There was someone else down there, being attacked by a whole group of wolfs. He was managing to kill some, but they were too many for him and his sword was literally about to break. He had white skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and black clothes. He was Seamus, and he had a difficult situation down there. And it was about to get worse, because the Alpha Wolf was about to jump over him to kill him.

_Nova:_ Oh no you won't, you son of a bitch!

After saying that, Nova charged in direction to the Alpha Wolf and both fell off the edge of the mountain. They were lurching during the fall, and in every bounce, Nova punched the Alpha Wolf, and the Wolf was trying to bite him. The other wolfs were about to attack Seamus again, but then everyone heard some fighting noises and when they looked at the mountain, they saw the Alpha Wolf and Nova fighting while they were lurching and struggling to hit each other.

_Seamus_: What the... James?

_Nova_ *_while lurching and fighting_*-Don't *_ouch!*_ Worry *_ouch!*_ Seamus *_ouch!*_ I've *_ouch!*_ Got this!

Then Nova kicked the Alpha Wolf away and the Wolf landed hard on the ground near the lake. Then, Nova stopped lurching and jumped to where the wolf landed and tried to impale the Wolf with his sword, but the Wolf moved away before he landed and dodged his attack.

Then, Nova tried to slash the Wolf, but he jumped far away from him, and with one roar he gave the others the signal to attack Nova. A part of the wolf pack did, but some stood with Seamus to prevent him from escaping. Nova punched the first wolf that he saw, and the poor wolf went flying away, then he sliced the second one, and the last one got a kick in the face another kick in his right ribs and finally got stabbed in the belly by Nova's sword. The Alpha Wolf was starting to get impatient, and he decided to jump in the action.

With a great and terrifying roar, he decided to begin the battle, but before the Wolf could do anything, Nova threw the pickaxe to Seamus, so he could defend himself with something, and he caught it in the air, then he attacked the wolfs next to him, and the rest of the pack, knowing that both humans were about to kill them all, ran away crying and with their tails between their legs.

The Alpha Wolf growled to them as a way to say "Get back here you cowards!", and then, he turned his head to look at Nova and Seamus, and after that, he payed more attention to Nova and charged towards him, but Nova was able to avoid the attack and the Wolf crashed against the base of the mountain and he got almost knocked out for that hit.

Then, Nova sprinted to attack him and he gave him a successful flying kick in the mouth, and then he tried to slash him, but the wolf moved away and after that he bit Nova's leg with his powerful jaws, leaving Nova trapped and making him lay on the floor.

Seamus went to help, and he hit the Wolf in the head with the pickaxe, making the Wolf stop let go off Nova's leg, and then, Nova made a break dance spin to kick the Wolf's leg and make him kneel. Once in the floor, the Wolf bit the right foot of Seamus and with a single move, the Wolf threw away Seamus, making him crash against a tree.

Then, Nova, with all his rage, kicked the Wolf in the mouth, making him get up, and then he punched the Wolf away, very far away. The Wolf was able to get advantage of the distance, and jumped forward to attack Nova, but Nova impaled the Wolf in his chest and in the middle of the air with the sword, and then, with all his strength, he moved the Wolf side to side while it still had the sword inside his chest, and finally, he threw away the body of the dead Wolf, which, in less than 2 seconds, disintegrated.

After the Wolf died, Nova calmed down and took a deep breath, and then, he decided to check if Seamus was alright, and as he walked towards him, he was able to see that Seamus hit the tree so hard that many of the wood blocks were nearly broken. Then he looked down at Seamus, who was still concious, and reached for his hand to help him get up. Then Seamus reached for Nova's hand and slowly got up.

_Seamus:_ Oh man... that hurts...

_Nova:_ Hey Seamus, you ok?

_Seamus:_ Enough to walk and jump. Oh, and, thanks for the help back there. I really needed it. Damn, who would say that Minecraft was this painful? And since when there's giant wolfs in Minecraft anyway?

_Nova:_ A better question is, how is possible that Minecraft is real? And even more important, How the hell did we got here and how are going to get out of here?

_Seamus:_ Hmm... that is a better question indeed. All I know is that after our meeting I was in my computer, uploading videos like always, and suddenly the screen went white, and a bunch of messages appeared saying that Minecraft was in grave danger and that I was needed and the others as well. After all that, my computer went off and when I was sleeping a giant ass vortex sucked me in, and when I recovered consciousness, I was my Minecraft avatar.

_Nova:_ That is exactly the same shit that happened to me! Wait a sec... did the message in your phone changed in the Minecraft title screen?

_Seamus:_ Uhm, yes, it did. Why?

_Nova:_ Sly, Rachel and Kootra had the same message, so it's probable that they are here too.

_Seamus_: That's true! We need to find them before the night comes, or else, we are all doomed.

_Nova: _Ok then, let's move on!

And so, Seamus and Nova went further into the forest and into the unknown, to find the rest of their friends before the night comes.

Later on, they were searching through the forest and collecting materials to upgrade their tools too. Both Nova and Seamus went into a cave to search for some coal and iron too. In matter of minutes they found what they wanted. A big vain of iron was right in front of them, and they were more than prepared to take it, but then, they heard some weird noises behind them, they turned their heads. and the first thing they saw was an arrow passing between them, nearly hitting them, and after watching the arrow passing in between them, they instantly knew what was attacking them: a group of five skeletons that were staring at them with their bows pointing at their heads.

_Nova:_ Oh great... just great. Now what?

_Seamus:_ Well as I can see there are only two options. One is trying to dodge the arrows, and the second one is dodge the arrows and FUCKING RUN!

Then, Seamus and Nova ran away from the skeletons in zigzag to dodge the arrows, and the skeletons went right after them. They kept running for a good bit, until Nova had an idea and he decided to lose the skeletons in the cave system, and so Seamus did that as well and went into different caves to fool them, and when the skeletons didn't see them, they hid so they could make an ambush and return them the favor. The skeletons though that they had things under control, and then, they walked into the cave system, but what they didn't expect was that Nova and Seamus came out of nowhere, and they began to slice and dice those thin freaks. In less than ten seconds, the skeletons were just mere bones and arrows in the floor.

Seamus and Nova celebrated their victory, and decided to go back and get the iron. But suddenly, they heard a lot of noises, which seemed to be more arrows being fired at something, but the sound was coming from the wall behind them. Nova decided to mine at least one block of stone from the wall, so they could see what was going on at the other side of the wall, and they saw something terrible.

Another group of skeletons, but this time a bigger group, was shooting at a hole in a little shack of cobblestone, and inside that shack someone was trying to hide and dodge the arrows. This guy had white skin, a cool face, black hair, and a purple t-shirt with a Slime in it. It was Sly.

Seamus and Nova couldn't keep just standing there and jumped into the action. They took some cheap shots from 4 skeletons that weren't paying attention at them, but then the other 20 turned their backs to where they were and began to shot. They tried to block the shots with their swords but they were too many so they began to dodge and at the same time getting closer to the skeletons.

The first skeletons that they confronted ended up losing their heads, and the other ones that were near them were slashed in only one move, but then the rest of the skeletons tried to get a little bit away to be able to shot their arrows without danger. Nova deflected some of the arrows and returned them to shooter in the head, however, they were still too many left, and they were at a prudent distance so they could shoot them with no trouble. This was a big problem.

But then, something really fast came out of nowhere and began to slash most of the skeletons at a great speed. The skeletons were confused, and then another bunch were slashed in a flash, and after that, the thing that was slashing them jumped in front of Nova and Seamus. It wasn't something, it was someone. And he was Sly!

_Sly:_ Wazzup Homies!

_Nova and Seamus: _SLY?

_Sly:_ Hells Yea! Now let's go and slay some of these motherfuckers!

Then, the rest of the skeletons began to regroup, and after that they made a wall formation and began to shot at them. Nova, Sly and Seamus were ready for their attack, and they dodged the arrows, and then, Sly used his iron sword as a boomerang, and with that move he slashed most of the skeletons that were there, reducing their numbers until there was only 7 left. The skeletons decided to focus their shots to Sly, making him unable to go after them because he had to dodge and block too many arrows. Then, Seamus and Nova sprinted to where the rest of the skeletons were, and like ninjas, they slashed all of them at once with just running at them. No more arrows or bones finally.

_Nova:_ Phew, this was very hard and noisy. Now I think I hate that sound of arrows being shot by a bow.

_Sly:_ You're right man. Geez, those damn arrows are terrible. I've being stuck here for a good bit. Thanks for the help.

_Seamus:_ Yup, no worries. How could you get into that trouble anyways?

_Sly:_ Well, I was just mining, after being teleported here, to make some good tools, like this silver sword that I have right here, and suddenly, those bastards tried to snipe me while I was checking my stuff!

_Nova:_ They did that to us too. But anyways, did you see Rachel or Kootra somewhere around here?

_Sly:_ No, at all. I didn't even know that they were here too. Hmm, I guess that is what the computer meant... The computer talked to you too, didn't it?

_Nova:_ Yep. But there is no time to talk about how we got here. Let's mine the rest of the iron and go to search for the other guys before it gets dark.

Everyone nodded and went to that vain of iron that Seamus and Nova found before, and looted it completelly. After looting that vain, they went out of the caves and searched for the rest of the guys in the mountains nearby.

It did even pass one minute when they heard a big and ridiculous scream from someone they probably knew...

_Sly:_ What the heck? Who's screaming like a girl?

_Seamus:_ I don't know. Perhaps a stupid zombie killing himself with the sunlight.

_Nova:_ I guess so... But I think I have heard a scream like that before...

_?_ : OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, HELP! _*Girly screams*_

Nova:

What the fuck? I think that was Kootra!

_Seamus:_ But those were girly screams.

_Nova:_ Precisely...

_?:_ AAAAAAHHHHHH! SAVE ME! *_Even louder girly screams_*

_Nova:_ Well, whoever it is, we must save him or her because my ears are bleeding.

Then, they sprinted to where the screams were coming from. When they got there they saw someone being attacked by a big group of spiders and matter of seconds that person was tangled in spider webs. This guy had a black suit with red and white streams in the sides, a mask, and yellow sunglasses. He Was Kootra.

_Sly:_ Oh my fucking god! Those are a lot of spiders!

_Nova:_ Yea, I wonder from where did- Wait a minute... Oh my goodness... *_Facepalms_* Kootra, you are so stupid some times.

_Seamus:_ What is it?

_Nova:_ I'll tell you later on. Now, let's save this dumbass before he kills himself.

Then, Nova and his friends went behind all those spiders to get some cheap shots, and while they where on it, Kootra was screaming louder and louder.

_Kootra:_ NO, PLEASE, NO! I DON'T WANNA HAVE SPIDERS EGGS INSIDE ME! *_Screams and squirms to try and escape the spiders_*

Then, Nova, Sly and Seamus slashed some of the spiders at a great speed, but not enough to prevent the other ones from reacting to the sound of an iron sword slashing through an spider's exo-skeleton. The spiders stopped tangling the poor Kootra to attack Nova, Sly and Seamus, jumping towards them, and in the middle of the air, they began to shoot the spider webs at them. Nova was ready, and he blocked the shoots that were heading to him, while Sly was just dodging them, but the webs were a surprise for Seamus, and he got hit the webs in his foot, unable to move.

_Seamus:_ What the fuck?! They shoot webs now!

_Nova:_ That's the same I said...

_Sly:_ Now this is unfair shit!

Then, the spiders landed on the floor and charged towards them, Seamus couldn't move and that meant a problem, so Nova and Sly had to take care of the rest of the spiders. They attacked the first ones near them, but only one took both of the attacks, as the other one tried to bite Nova, but then, Seamus used a bow that he had in his inventory and shot the spider, saving Nova. He just smiled to Seamus as a way to say "thanks".

Then, a spider jumped from a tree to where Sly was, not even being able to notice it, but Nova did notice that, and he jumped to where that spider was and he cut it in two in the middle of the air.

_Sly:_ Whoa, Thanks dude. I swear I didn't even see that!

_Nova:_ Yeah, no problem man.

_Seamus:_ Oh God damn it, more spiders coming trough!

And what Seamus said was true. The rest of the spiders were charging at them at a great speed, but then, Nova acted fast and he impaled the spiders that were in front of him and he threw them away to go to where Kootra was tangled, and in one move, he slashed the webs that had Kootra trapped. He helped Kootra to get up and he gave him his stone sword so he could defend himself. He tried to say thanks but Nova was too busy, getting back to where Sly and Seamus were because they couldn't deal with that many spiders. Sly and Seamus were trying to fight the spiders, but those were even more wild and furious than the others, and the only thing they could do was blocking the attacks, but then Nova and Kootra began to attack the spiders from behind and they couldn't do anything about it, allowing Seamus and Sly to move and attack freely.

And so, the whole pack of spiders was finally vanquished by this awesome team, finally being able to take a breath.

_Seamus:_ Phew... At last! For a couple of seconds I thought that this was never going to end.

_Kootra:_ Yeah, I know! But you guys were lucky. If it wasn't because of me, you would have becomed spider food by now.

_Everyone else:_ **WHAT?!**

_Sly:_ What the fuck is your problem dude! Are you retarded or what?

_Seamus:_ Yea man! You were the one that was in a "sticky" situation down there with the spiders!

_Nova:_ Yea, that's right you asshole! If it weren't because of US you will be the nest of those spider's children! Oh, and, by the way, you better be more careful with weird looking caves you idiot!

_Kootra:_ Wait... What? How do you even know about the cave?

_Nova:_ Because I was the one who closed it with the fucking wooden planks so that the spiders couldn't get out you god damn idiot!

_Kootra:_ Oh... Ok... Now everything has more sense than before... But how was I supposed to know about that?!

_Seamus:_ Ok, Ok, Ok Enough! Let's focus in the important things now, shall we? The night is about to fall, and we haven't found Rachel or a shelter either, so we better hurry up. Let's discuss about the asshole that Kootra can be sometimes later on, all right? Now, let's move.

_Nova:_ You're right. We better get the hell out of here and find Rachel as soon as possible. And, Kootra... even though you are an asshole, it's good to have you in the team.

_Kootra:_ Ok... Thanks, I guess...

Then, Nova and the rest of the crew, ran away from there and began to search for Rachel.

They searched near the mountain, but they didn't see her. They looked inside some caves but she wasn't there. They even searched in the forest but they didn't find her. Finally, they searched in a little valley nearby, and after a bit of time, they heard something behind them, and they turned their backs to where the noise was coming from, and what they saw was kind of nice after that many search. It was girl who had brown hair, a white blouse and on top of it she was wearing a shirt that had red and white squares. and she was also wearing some jeans. She was Miss Rachel, and she was getting more and more close to them because she was running for some reason...

_Sly:_ Hey, Isn't that Rachel?

_Kootra:_ Oh my god, at last! It was about time.

_Nova:_ Yo, Rachel! Why are you running so fast?

_Rachel:_ Out of the way, out of the way, OUT OF THE WAY!

Rachel was running so fast that she almost crashed against them, but she dodged them in time and kept running away. Everyone was wondering why was she running away from them, but then, they heard a weird but familiar noise, and instantly, they knew the reason as to why was Rachel running away... five Creepers were charging against them at a great speed, hissing and growling in sing of that they won't stop till' get them and blow them up.

The moment they saw the Creepers approaching, they began to run away from them in the same direction that Rachel was running before, and the Creepers did the same.

In less than one second, everybody was running in the same direction and with the same speed to escape the Creepers, terrified and with the adrenaline rushing through their bodies. They kept running for a while, when finally, they couldn't go anywhere else, because they were in front of a cliff: A huge cliff. The Creepers were coming closer and closer, and without any escape route, everyone was in a big problem. Nova was thinking in what to do while the others were paralyzed by fear, and so, he came up with a great idea.

_Seamus:_ Uh, does anyone has an idea? Because I don't. Besides, those Creepers are getting closer to us...

_Nova:_ Well, actually I do have an idea...

_Rachel_: Oh really? Well you better tell us quick because these fuckers don't seem like they want hugs.

_Nova:_ It's simple. We just have to... *_Nova started to back up, as the creepers were getting closer and closer, hissing as a sign that they were about to blow up_*... GAYTONYYYYYY!

Then, Nova pushed the others and himself of the cliff, the Creepers were disappointed and they restarted their countdown, but one of them didn't and blew up close enough to kill the other Creepers.

Meanwhile, our heroes were falling and screaming, except Nova, who was actually singing the GayTony song. Everyone else was waiting a horrible death, but instead of crashing against the floor, they landed into water, just like Nova had planned.

_Kootra_: Whoa, hey, what? Oh, it's water!

_Nova:_ Yes you genius. If it wasn't water, then, how the hell do you think that we could even survive the fall?

_Sly:_ Nice plan dude! That's why you are the GayTony master!

_Rachel:_ Yeah, you saved our lives! Specially mine. It was a brilliant plan.

_Nova:_ You're welcome Rachel. Now that we are all together, we should better build a house. Luckily we landed into a nice valley; we could build a house here.

_Seamus:_ That's true. It's a nice place... Oh god damn it, it's getting dark already!

_Kootra:_ What the brown? Darn it! Where are going to stay then?

_Sly:_ Look! There is a small cave in there. We could extend it a bit and sleep in there, once it's blocked of course.

_Nova:_ Good idea. Let's go, quick!

Then, they rushed to the cave that Sly found and in less than 2 seconds they began to extend the cave and then they closed the cave up and right after that all of them fell asleep, because that was a very tired day. But they didn't know that that day wasn't going to be as tired as the days that were about to get. What surprises or adventures were about to come? Only time can tell(and I can too).

_And so, this second chapter ends. Phew, sorry if I got a little bit late on this one but I didn't had enough time to finish it so sorry if I kept you in the suspense for too long. However, it's time to some little aclarations!_

_1: As you can see, this chapter is full of more action than the first one and some nice little ways to kill, but no blood. This is Minecraft for god sakes! And there is no blood in Minecraft._

_2: The fact that everyone here knows how to use a sword is because everyone in this story is HARDCORE as hell. Except for Kootra._

_3: The reason I put Jordan (Kootra) like an idiot and an asshole is because he is disrespectful to James (Nova) like, I don't know... ALLWAYS. And he believes he is everyone's boss and the best of the best, but no. James is the best of the best and that is never going to change... However, I kindda think he is funny and even though he is a jerk sometimes he is a nice guy. So What the Brown!_

_4: I know that all of the skins of the guys (and chick) here aren't the same that they have now, and is because I like the skins I added here._

_And that's it._

_Will Nova and his friends able to survive in Minecraft? What challenges await them? Will they find any diamonds? Find the answers in the next chapter of Nova's Tales: The E.N.D. Of Minecraft! Reviews are appreciated._

_*Edit* Again, sorry for the various grammar mistakes I have made during this and the previous chapter. Please, do tell me if I'm still making some grammar errors in case I missed, or keep doing any and I don't even notice. As far as I've noticed, in this chapter there were less errors than in the first one, but still, I feel ashamed for having such a horrible grammar and for making you guys read this fic like that. I'll try my best so that does not happen again, I promise. _


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Bros

**Chapter 3: Enter the Bros.**

It has been 4 days since the Creatures (or at least part of them) where trapped in Minecraft.

They managed to build a temporal shelter to survive during the night time. They went into many caves, found lots of iron, coal and even a spawner! Unfortunately they haven't found any diamonds... it almost seemed like if someone already took all the diamonds around that area...

Even though they were managing to survive, it was pretty obvious that they had to find a way to return to their world and discover who or what send them there and why. But, how? Hell who knows.

That day, the Creatures where just minding their own business. Sly was looking around to see if he could find any slimes to get his old pet slime, "Hipo", back, Kootra was derping around, Seamus was searching for animals to kill, Rachel was fishing and Nova was figuring out how to make an effing map. Everything was going well. Until, Nova started to have a headache because he couldn't remember how to make a map...

_Nova:_ God Damn it! How do you go about doing this?! *_Growls in anger_* Ok, I think its six books, and three paper... or was all paper and one book at the middle? No? Fuck!

The fishes that Rachel was trying to get were getting away because of Nova's yelling, so, she went near him to see if she could stop his raging to catch a fish without it getting away due to Nova's yelling.

_Rachel:_ What is it now James?

_Nova:_ It's the fucking crafting recipe for a map. I can't remember how it is.

_Rachel:_ Really? Well, it's simple: nine pieces of paper and a compass.

_Nova:_ A compass? I thought it was a book instead! Damn it, I'll have to make one... Do we have any Redstone?

_Rachel:_ I think so. Try looking in the chests.

_Nova:_ Ok. Thanks.

When Nova got inside the shelter he searched in the chests they had to see if any of them had Redstone. Fortunately, he found it. He was about to get out and craft that compass, when he noticed that many of their stuff was all in the floor, like someone threw it away... or like something threw it away.

He checked the rest of the chests and he saw that they where unorganized as well. Nova thought that Kootra did it without even noticing it. But then, he saw that quite a bit of their food was missing too. He saw that they had 2 pork chops, 2 cooked chickens, 1 steak and all the cookies and bread where missing. That kind of pissed of Nova, since he is the cookie monster of the group. The weird thing here is that they had at least 19 pork chops, 15 steak, 10 chicken, 5 bread and 27 cookies.

_Nova:_ *_With anger in his voice_* The fuck?! Where did all of our food go? There's no one glutton enough here to eat that much!

Then, he heard a little gasp that apparently came from under his bed. He turned to his bed and saw a bunch of cookie crumbs near it.

As soon as Nova went near his bed, something bit him in his foot, and when he grabbed his foot because of the pain he could barely see three little figures coming out of his bed that ran towards the other beds.

Nova tried to guess under what bed where those things and lifted Seamus' bed, but they weren't there. Then, he lifted Sly's bed, but before he could do that those things split up and went under the rest of the beds. James was getting pissed of.

He began to flip over all the beds in sight, cornering those little things under his bed once again and then he flipped his bed over, with his iron sword ready to slay whatever was beneath it. Luckily, he stopped himself when he saw that those things where just three insignificant testificate children that where right next to the missing food.

One of them was really tiny, with a brown testificate tunic and he was holding a cookie. The next one was a girl; she was bigger than last one, with a purple dress and a purple little hat. The last one was the biggest of them all and he had a grey tunic. They were all shaking because Nova was really intimidating with his sword out.

_Nova:_ What the...?! Testificates? What are you kids doing here? Or should I say, what are you doing with our food?! ANSWER DAMNIT!

_Testificate kid:_ W-w-we are sorry sir! We didn't mean to steal anything. We were lost since quite a while and we were getting hungry when we saw your house, but we were too afraid and hungry to ask. We're sorry! Please don't kill us!

_Nova:_ Kill you? Why do you... oh, I see. *_Takes sword away_* Sorry about that. Uh, can you wait a little bit? I need to do something real quick. Just don't eat all the cookies ok? *_In Nova's mind_* _Though, I should be fucking slapping the shit out of you for eating my cookies..._

Then, Nova went out the door and called everyone else.

_Nova:_ Hey, guys! Can you come over here real quick? I think we have a problem.

As soon as they heard Nova, they went to the shelter and when they saw the children, everyone had a "_Wtf_" expression.

_Rachel:_ Aw they're so cute! Where did you come from you cute little squidwards?

_Nova:_ You think they're cute? Get any closer to them and they'll feed on your fucking feet.

_Dean:_ Yea, sorry about that. Alvie was really scared. By the way, let me introduce ourselves. This one with the brown tunic is Alvie, she is Elen, and I'm Dean. We came here in search for help and food. We got away from our village and we, um, accidentally got lost in matter of seconds. We've been lost by, at least, 5 hours, and since then we haven't eaten anything. Sorry if we took some of your food supplies.

_Elen_: Can you please take us with mommy and daddy? We don't wanna be away from any more.

_Alvie:_ Sorry for the bite in the foot and for eating most of the cookies. Please take us to the village humans, please I beg you!

The three children were about to burst into tears and some of our heroes too because they felt compassion for these little Testificates that were away from home.

_Sly:_ Don't you worry kiddo. We'll take you and your brothers as soon as we can. Right guys?

_Seamus:_ You can be damn sure we will... but uhm, I have a question... How are we gonna do that? The kids got lost because they didn't know the way back home, so, they can't tell us where to go.

_Kootra:_ That's true... we might get lost too if we don't know where is that village.

Nova: Well then, I think I have the perfect solution._ *Gets close to Workbench*_ If we don't know about any village nearby, and the kids don't know the way either, the only logical solution is to make THIS!

Then, with pride and happiness, Nova showed them the map that he just crafted. At the beginning it was completely white, but a few seconds later, the map showed their current location like if they were seeing it from a satellite.

_Sly:_ Nice! But, it only shows our current location. I don't know how is that going to help.

_Nova:_ Simple. If we get far away, and it gets dark, then we can know what path did we follow and get back home.

_Seamus:_ Sounds like a good plan!

_Nova:_ Yup. Now, let's get going before it gets dark. Oh, and take all the food you can kids, something tells me that this going to be a long journey.

The kids did what James said and took the rest of the food with them. Then, the Creatures and the Testificate kids went out into an adventure to get to that village.

They began to travel in direction to the north, and after a little wile they came across a jungle biome. The kids were happy because they remembered, that before encountering our heroes, they came across a jungle. That meant that they were in the right direction.

That jungle was pretty dense and big. They were lucky that Nova made the map, otherwise they would've gotten lost pretty damn quick.

They kept traveling without any trouble, when Elen heard something moving in the bushes that where nearby. She was getting nervous, and she didn't notice that the rest of the group was still moving, but she was paralyzed because of the fear, ergo, they accidentally left Elen behind.

Elen was waiting for something to jump out of the bushes and attack her for whatever reason, but what came out of the bushes was just a simple ocelot. Elen took a deep breath because she was holding it for the scream that never came.

She really liked cats. For some reason she liked them very much, so she got a little bit closer to it to try and pat the little animal, but the ocelot ran away when she got close. She was yelling "Come back kitty! I want to have you as a pet!" like if that was going to convince him.

The ocelot ran right next to Nova and the rest of the group, and so did Elen, who was completely distracted by the little ocelot. Her brothers were aware that she was taking a different direction and they told that to Nova.

_Nova:_ Oh, great. Let's get her before she gets lost. She is not that foolish, is she?

_Dean:_ She thinks lava is tomato soup and once she tried to use my Lego ship to get to the moon because she wanted some cheese and she thinks that creepers are made out of wasted and already chewed mint bubble gums...

Nova: Well, fudge. Elen, come back! That cat is not going to listen!

She wasn't listening either. She was too busy trying to get that ocelot. In fact, she was way too busy to even notice that there was a ravine at a few blocks of distance. The ocelot jumped across the ravine, but Elen didn't, accidentally tripping and falling off the edge, however, she managed to grab the ledge of the cliff before falling.

Everyone ran to where she was at to try and catch her, even the ocelot seemed to be worried about that little girl's fate. Everyone ran as fast as they could, but her hand slipped and she fell. In a courage lapse, Rachel kept running and jumped into the ravine. Nova yelled "_Rachel, NO!_" but she didn't listen and began sky diving towards Elen to catch her before hitting the ground.

Rachel caught her in mid air at same time she yelled "Gotcha!", and used her pickaxe to stab the closest stone block and stop their fall. However, Rachel didn't see that the block that she was right next to was a mossy cobblestone block, which lead into a dungeon that had a creeper spawner.

A group of creepers went right next to the almost mined block and they saw Rachel and Elen in the perfect position to be blown up. Luckily, Rachel heard the typical hissing of a creeper and jumped of the wall that she was next to at the same moment that the creeper blew up.

When Rachel jumped away from the wall, she managed to get into a waterfall that was nearby, and then she swam downwards to get to the floor. However, those creepers weren't going to let them go just like that. They weren't fast enough to sprint jump all the way across and get to the waterfall, that's true, but they had their own waterfall on their side, and they went down to get both of them, no matter what.

Rachel and Elen were at the bottom of the ravine with nowhere to go, as the creepers kept on swimming their way down to were Rachel and Elen were. Rachel was not going to let those creepers hurt Elen at any cost.

_Rachel:_ Elen, get behind me. Whatever you do don't get near those creepers. *_In Rachel's thoughts_* _This is gonna be rough..._

Elen did it immediately. The creepers were getting closer and closer, walking slowly, knowing that they had them cornered. There was no way out. Even though Rachel had her sword out, she knew that at least one of those creepers was going to blow up, and she couldn't let that happen with Elen there.

And right when the creepers had Rachel and Elen in their blast radius, something fell from the top of the ravine, into the waterfall and then right in front of Rachel and Elen. It was the ocelot. He growled, hissed and showed his claws towards the creepers to scare them, and of course, it worked. As soon as the creepers saw the ocelot, they jumped backwards because of the fear they had against the ocelots. They started to tremble with fear, and within 5 seconds, they ran away as fast as they could, crashing into the walls and stumbling for no reason.

The ocelot gave a last hissing in sign of a warning and to claim his easy victory. Rachel and Elen were amazed and really happy. They never thought that the ocelot actually wanted to help, especially because he wasn't tamed. Elen immediately hugged the brave ocelot in sign of gratitude and happiness. Rachel took a deep breath and said to herself "_Man, I thought we were done for! I love cats more than ever!_"

Suddenly, they heard that typical block braking sound and looked towards the direction of the sound. All of the guys that stayed up were now digging their way down to the girls, making a staircase to get up too. Rachel waved to them with happiness. When all of them got to the bottom of the ravine, they ran to see if Rachel and Elen were fine.

_Nova:_ Rachel, Elen! Thank god you're ok!

_Dean:_ Yea! We got really scared. I thought that I would never see you again Elen.

_Rachel:_ Well, at some point I thought that we weren't going to make it either. Especially, with those creepers around...

_Kootra:_ Creepers? What Creepers? The bottom was way too dark from our point of view. We didn't see anything. The only thing we saw was something that jumped really fast from the other side of the edge of the ravine, and then we heard a splash.

_Elen:_ This awesome ocelot protected us. He came down to save us and scare those creepers away.

_Seamus:_ Really? Well, seems like the green walking dicks are afraid of cats. That's kinda weird.

Alvie: Dick? What's a dick?

Seamus: Er... It's, uh, like... like a stick, yea like a stick. But is an adult thing, you wouldn't understand. _Why did I have to say "Dicks"?_

_Sly:_ *_Giggling evilly and with a mocking tone_* Seamus, watch your words ok? You don't want to make these kids perverts just like you.

_Seamus:_ Like me?! Since when I'm a pervert?

_Sly:_ C'mon dude. Who are you trying to trick? We all know that you asked Spoon to show you his stallion abilities. _*Small and evil giggle*_ Besides, remember that "Midnight snack"?

_Seamus:_ WHAT?! I never did that! Besides, that was literally a snack nothing else!

_Sly_: Yea sure. Say that to Gumby. _*Evil giggle*_

_Seamus:_ Sly... You are pissing me off. I'm not going to fall in your tricks. I'm not like Immortal.

_Sly_: If you are pissed off then that means you already fell in my tricks.

_Seamus:_ SHUT UP SLY, GOD DAMNIT!

_Nova: *Tries not to laugh_* Ok, ok. Guys we need to get to the village, remember? Let's go before anything else happens.

_Rachel:_ Yea, you're right. Let's go Elen.

_Elen:_ Can the super ocelot come? I don't wanna have any creepers near me. *_Makes a begging sad puppy face_*

_Rachel:_ *_Rolls her eyes and smiles_* Of course he can. He saved us after all. Only if he wants that is.

The ocelot seemed happy to hear that they had respect towards him, and meowed in sign of approval.

_Elen:_ Yay! Mr. Ocelot wants to come!

_Nova:_ Awesome. Now we have a protector against creepers. *_Whispering to himself_*I kinda wish it was Stank ass... But anyways, let's head out of here before anything else in this ravine decides to come and try to kill us.

And so, the Creatures, the kids and the ocelot went to the staircase that they've made and got out of the ravine.

After a few hours of traveling trough the jungle, everyone was tired for so much traveling. They almost decided to quit and return, when suddenly, in the map that Nova was holding, something appeared. It was the end of the jungle biome and also the beginning of a forest biome. Everyone was excited because the kids said that their village was near a forest biome.

Seamus cut trough the last bushes of the jungle biome and when they were gone, he saw in the distance something that looked like a bunch houses made out of cobblestone and wood with stairs in the top as a fancy ceiling. It was a village!

The kids were jumping of joy for finally returning from that journey. The rest almost did the same, but they were too tired to celebrate with the kids. Everyone proceeded to keep on going and get to the village.

When they got to the village, there was a lot of Testificates around, but they seemed to be very sad or worried. Especially for two them. One of those two was like a bar tender, with a funny looking beard, an apron and a black Testificate tunic. The other one was a female; she had a golden necklace and a purple tunic. Both of them looked very sad.

But when the kids ran towards them, yelling with all their strength: "_Mom, Dad, We're here!_" they looked surprised and happy, and so the other Testificates did.

The kids kept running until they finally were hugging their parents with joy and happiness. Those two sad Testificates weren't sad anymore, because their children came back after many hours of searching.

_Alvie:_ Mommy, Daddy! We missed you a lot!

_Jim:_ Alvie, Elen, Dean! Oh god, I was SO worried about you. I thought I would never see you again. My lovely children!

_Jim's wife:_ Oh my babies! Thank Notch you're ok! Don't you ever get lost again, understand? Never again!

The Creatures, and the ocelot, got moved for this moment of joy, almost to the point of dropping tears. Nova looked to the horizon, proudly, knowing that he and his friends had made a good action. Everyone felt good for the kids. However, something ruined this moment of happiness, and that something was a powerful yell that came out of nowhere and said: "Yo, the fuck are you staring at bitches?!"

Everyone turned to see who was screaming, and they saw an Iron Golem that was about to charge at them.

_Iron Golem:_ If you came to cause more suffering to this people, then you came to the wrong hood homies!

_Nova:_ Hey, wait! We don't want to cause any trouble. We just wanted to-

_Sly:_ Hey! Homies is MY word you giant wannabe!

_Iron Golem:_ WHAT BITCH?!

The Iron Golem was about to hit them with everything he had, but then the kids that the Creatures had saved got in the way. Fortunately, the Golem was able to stop before hitting the kids instead.

_Iron Golem:_ Yo, kids, don't get in the way. Don't you see I'm the middle of flippin' these intruders over?

_Dean:_ Golembro, wait! They aren't what you think they are...

_Jim:_ Wait... THOSE HUMANS STOLE OUR CHILDREN!

_The Creatures:_ WHAT?! WE NEVER DID SUCH A THING!

_Jim:_ Oh yeah?! Then why are you staring at my children like that huh?! GOLEMBRO, GET THEM!

_Golembro:_ Right on it Mr. Jim. Now, come here you sons of bitches!

_Nova:_ Wow, wow, wow, hold it right there! Do you even have any proof that shows that we kidnapped them?

_Jim:_ Of course I... Well, uh... I kind of... um... You filthy humans are unreliable! That's all I need to know that you kidnaped my kids!

_Nova_: Ok, what?! You believe that we did it, just because you're racist with humans? That's stupid! We rescued them from the dangers in the outside, we almost lost all our food to feed them, and most importantly, we brought them back to their home!

_Jim:_ You humans are all the same, just a bunch of liars!

_Nova:_ _*Getting slightly more pissed off* _Of course not!

_Jim:_ *_Yelling at Nova_* Yes you are!

They both kept arguing with each other, when suddenly, another Testificate got in the middle of the fight and kept them apart. This was an overgrown Testificate that had the size of Golembro, an amazing strength, a grey tunic and a beard.

_?:_ *_Lifting both Nova and Jim_* You two better stop that right now!

_Nova:_ *_Looking at the giant testificate_* WHAT THE SHIT?! HOLY CRAP, YOU'RE HUGE!

_Jim:_ Kelley, what are you doing now? Don't tell me you came here to defend these kidnapers.

Kelley: Kidnapers? The only thing I see is group of humans that you are surely misjudging. Now, what makes you think they are kidnapers?

_Jim:_ THEY STOLE MY CHILDEN YOU GENIOUS! Why do you think that my wife and I were so sad, or why did we asked for help to find them?

_Kelley_: Hey, just calm down man. You don't need to yell at me. Now, do you have any valid proof?

_Jim:_ Well... uh... it doesn't matter if I have it or not, I'm pretty damn sure they did it! Humans are nothing but a bunch of monsters that destroy whatever they want and they kill whoever they want!

_Kelley:_ Oh, come on. You know they are not that bad. What about Steve or Jolie?

_Jim:_ Jolie is just a dumb babysitter and Steve is an alcoholic who doesn't knows about the words "Respect" or "Moderation", and he is STRAIGHT!

_Kelley:_ I already know that Jim, and you have no idea how much it hurts to know it. But that's not the point...

Meanwhile, in another part of the village, Alvie, Elen and Dean were watching from a save distance the fight that their father started for whatever reason he could think of. The kids had a little bit of guilt, because they knew that it was their fault to get lost, not the Humans' fault. They were debating if they should interfere and defend their saviors, or stay quiet and watch them get punished by something they didn't do. Then, Elen couldn't hold any much longer and screamed "STOP IT!" making everyone to pay her some attention.

_Elen:_ Don't you think it could be easier to ask us what happened instead of making unfair accusations?

Everyone was impressed because of the little girl's bravery and intelligence. She was right; they could've done that before instead of blaming the Creatures for no reason. Even her brothers were impressed.

_Kelley:_ She's right Jim. Why didn't you ask them what happened before blaming anyone?

_Jim:_ Well, because... I... uh... _*Sigh*_ Fine. Kids, can you tell me what happened?

_Dean:_ Well, the only to blame here is us. We... uhm... got grounded by mom for not eating our vegetables and... and then dad came in and he was apologizing for something and... mom didn't listen and they started to fight and... we got tired of hearing all of that and we got out when no one was watching us. We accidentally ended up in the forest and then, we found a little valley with a shack in it and we got inside it. We found lots of food, and we almost ate it all. Then, the humans caught us when we were eating their food, we explained why we where there and then they helped us out to get back here.

_Alvie:_ They let us eat their cookies, their meat, and their bread! Oh, and then they helped us to get across the jungle.

_Elen:_ *_Speaking really fast due to her excitement_* Yea, and then I got lost because I was following an ocelot, and-and I fell into a ravine, but I grabbed the edge of it but-but, I still fell down, but then the pretty lady over there caught me in the air and used her pickaxe to stop the fall, and-and then a bunch of creepers tried to sneak up on us, but the lady didn't let them, and then we where in the bottom of the ravine, and-and the creepers had us cornered, and-and-and then the super ocelot came down to save us and the creepers ran, and-and... it was awesome.

_Dean:_ Yeah... what she is trying to say is that, thanks to these humans, we could get back home in one piece. Oh, and thanks to that ocelot too.

All the Testificates were quite amazed. Especially Jim and his wife. They saw the story from all angles, but the only thing that came up to their minds was that those humans did save the kids instead of kidnaping them. They heard total honesty in the voices of the kids, and the humans didn't seem to lie either, even the ocelot was there to confirm Elen's part of the story. The humans were saying the truth. Jim couldn't believe it.

_Jim's wife:_ I'm so sorry for letting my husband blame you. We were way too depressed to even think about our actions. Please accept my apologies.

_Seamus:_ Yea, no worries ma'am. We all make mistakes at some point. Right, Koots?

_Kootra:_ Oh, shut up.

_Golembro:_ Yo, I'm sorry too man. That was messed up. I was a little paranoid that's all. Let's be homies if you wanna.

_Sly:_ Yea, about that word...

_Kelley:_ Anything else to say Jim?

_Jim: *Sigh*_ Sorry for blaming you. Happy now?

_Kelley:_ Nope. You gotta say it better than that.

_Jim: *Grunts*_ Ok, fine. I am so sorry for blaming you about something you didn't do. It will never happen again, and thanks for saving my children. Is that ok?

_Kelley:_ Depends on them.

_Nova:_ Don't worry. We accept the apology. Name's James, by the way. You can call me Nova if you want. These are my friends; Seamus, Sly, Kootra, and Rachel. We like to call ourselves "The Creatures".

_Kelley_: Nice to meet you Nova. As you may already know, I'm Kelley; they are Jim, Golembro, Jim's wife and kids. This is our village. You are welcome whenever you want to come. Right, Jim?

_Jim:_ Its ok I guess. I'm... going back to the house... see you later.

After saying this, Jim slowly began to walk towards one of the village houses with a really sad and depressed look. Nova and the rest were wondering why was he so depressed. Kelley sighed and looked back to the creatures and spoke to them.

_Kelley:_ Excuse him. He doesn't like humans for some reason. Besides, he's depressed because his wife kicked him out of his own house. You're not from around here, are you? Did you come from the multiverse too?

_Nova:_ *_Looking slghtly confused_* The multi-what?

_Kelley_: So, you don't come from the multiverse, huh? Where are you guys from then?

_Nova:_ Uh... It's kinda hard to explain... We don't even know how did we get here in the first place.

_Kelley:_ Really? Well, I know someone that can probably help you. Just let me go to the-

Suddenly, everyone heard a teleportation sound that was quite familiar... Then, everyone turned to see what made that sound, and immediately right after that, they turned away from the creature that made that sound. It was an Enderman. But he wasn't like a normal Enderman. He had purple eyes, a derpy expression, and didn't look aggressive at all.

_Sly:_ *_Crouching and looking down_* OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD. Is, there an Enderman behind us?

_Seamus:_ *_Gulps_* Yes there is.

_Kootra:_ *_Nearly crying_* NOT LOOKING, NOT LOOKING, NOT LOOKING.

_Kelley:_ What's wrong guys? Oh, hi Enderbro. Long time no see, huh?

_Enderbro:_ Oh hi there Kelley. Who are these humans. They seem nervous.

Kelley: They are new in the neighborhood. Don't worry guys, he is friendly. You can look at him.

_Nova:_ Fuck that! We are not that stupid. They are friendly until you look at them, don't you know that?

_Kelley:_ Well, yea, that's how it works with regular Endermen, but this one is different.

_Nova:_ Well I don't know if it works the same way with Testificates, but I'm not going to risk it.

Then Kelley grabbed Nova's head and made him turn towards Enderbro. Nothing happened.

_Nova:_ What the... He's... calm... even though I'm looking at him... You aren't going to attack me?

_Enderbro:_ Why would I ever do that. I'm a friendly Enderman, not like most of my kind. I'm Enderbro, and you.

_Nova:_ *_Breathing stuttering a bit_* Oh, h-hi. I-I- I'm James. You can call me Nova.

_Enderbro_: Nice to meet you Nova. And who are you guys. Don't worry I won't bite you I promise.

_Kootra:_ Uh... hi... I'm Jordan, but you can call me Kootra.

_Seamus:_ My name is Seamus.

_Sly:_ *_Waves at Enderbro_* Sup. You can call me Sly.

_Rachel:_ Hi, I'm Rachel.

_Enderbro:_ Oh hi there everyone. My name is Enderbro. Wanna be my Friendermen.

_Nova:_ _*Slightly confused again* _Friend-er-what?

_Enderbro:_ Friendermen. Like Endermen, but friendly. Let's be friends pls.

_Nova:_ Yea, sure, why not? *_Smiles a bit nervously_*

_Enderbro: *Enderwiggles*_ Yay. I have new friends. Steve is going to be so proud. We should all hang out. That sounds like a dandy time. Hold on, let me go and tell Steve about you guys. He is a cool guy; you are going to like him. I'll be back. *_Teleports_*

After Enderbro teleports, everyone is really quiet, not sure what to think about finding a friendly enderman, kinda making an awkward silence.

_Nova:_ Well... that was... awkward. What's with the dude Kelley?

_Kelley:_ I have no idea. I don't think his parents have any idea either...

_Sly:_ He seems like a nice guy. But, wait... did he mentioned someone called Steve?

_Rachel:_ I think so. Was he referring to...? I don't think so, but...

_Nova:_ Perhaps, he was referring to THAT Steve. Hey, Kelley, can you tell us about that "Steve" that Enderbro was talking about?

_Kelley:_ Of course. He is kinda strong, handsome, manly, a great miner, also a pretty good mob slayer and quite attractive. Yea, we are good friends.

_Nova_: Uh, yea... we, uh, were referring to how does he looks like... you didn't need to be that specific.

_Kelley:_ Oh, yea, right. He's a human, like you. Just way more handsome, manly, with a beard, beautiful blue eyes, strong arms, a green shirt, blue pants, grey shoes, and a formal haircut. _*Sigh*_ Sounds like walking perfection, right?

_Everyone except Kelley: *Poker face*_...

_Nova:_ Ok... thanks, I guess...

_Kelley:_ Yea, sure. Whatever you need you can go ahead and knock in my door. My house is right over there *_Points towards his house_*. Tell Steve I said hi if you see him. I'll be chilling I'm my house._*Leaves and walks towards his house*_

_Nova:_ ... The heck just happened?

_Kootra:_ I don't even want to know.

_Rachel_: Seems like you totally can't judge a book by its cover.

_Seamus:_ Well, I'll keep that in mind the next time I meet a giant Testificate.

Suddenly, they heard the same teleporting sound that they heard before and when they looked they saw Enderbro, hugging a human that was exactly as Kelley described. He had a beard, a formal haircut, blue eyes, green shirt, blue pants and grey shoes.

_Enderbro:_ Hi guys. This is my friend Steve. He's a little bit dizzy because I teleported with him. Humans aren't made for teleportation. Steve, say hi to my new friends.

_Steve: *Groans of fatigue*_ Hold on Enderbro... like you said, we are not made for teleportation... Fuck... feels like someone hit me with a diamond shovel...

_Nova:_ Oh, hi there. So, you most be Steve. Nice to meet ya.

_Steve:_ So... you are the humans Enderbro was talking about, huh? Well, it was about fucking time for you to come! Thank goodness you didn't delay any more, otherwise only Notch knows what could've happened! Looks like in your dimension being punctual is not quite common is it? You're lucky Minecraftia survived another day!

_Nova:_ Wait, what? What do you mean by all that? "Time for us to come", "our dimension", "Minecraftia"? What's all this about? We just got here and we don't even know how!

_Steve:_ That's precisely why I'm here. But seems like its turning night time. You'll need all your strength for what's coming. We'll be right here tomorrow. Enderbro, teleport us back.

_Enderbro:_ But Steve...

_Steve:_ Just do it!

_Nova:_ What? Wait, no! Come back, I need answers!

Then, Enderbro hugged Steve and they both teleported away. Nova felt frustrated, just like everyone else. However, Steve was right. Everyone was tired, and it was turning night time. They asked for a place to stay, and luckily, Kelley had enough room for everyone, and they had enough materials to craft beds. They spent the night in Kelley's house, but not all of them could sleep. Nova was too confused and angry to sleep. Many questions went trough his head, but the most important ones were; what did Steve mean by "For what's coming"? And, what did he know that Nova and the rest didn't? He hoped that the questions he had were answered tomorrow, and finally, he fell asleep.

_Well, seems like this chapter just ended. I hope you liked it, and I apologize for the delay. I just couldn't think of anything to put in this chapter. I was pretty much stuck for a long time. But then, I had a brilliant idea and made a little transition of four days, since I didn't come up with anything, and then I included Enderbro and his friends! In case you are wondering, yes I did ask Greys if could add Enderbro, and she said yes. But anyways, for further explanations, go to the part below this paragraph._

_1- Sorry the delay in this chapter. Like I said, I had quite a bit of issues with this chapter and I couldn't come up with anything what's so ever. Besides, I just graduated from middle school! So, I didn't that much time either... Especially cause, I failed math, and I had to do a second exam. MATH SUCKS ASS!_

_2- Another reason for my delay, was the fact that I was beginning to read Enderbro's comics, and I got addicted. He's just way too awesome!_

_3- If you don't know who Enderbro is, then I have to say two things; Number one, you haven't lived yet. Number two; he is an awesome and friendly Enderman, created by Greysflood. She is super awesome! If you want to know more about Enderbro, then go to here: post/11989747455/cover-page. Oh, and by the way, If you were wondering, "But, y u no put question and exclamation marks when Enderbro talks?!" It's because he never uses them, as you'll see in the comics and blog posts._

_4- Greys, in case you are reading this, I just gotta say thanks. Thanks for letting put Enderbro in my story, and thanks for creating such an adorable and derpy Enderman that can make anyone's live a little bit better with an Enderhug. Thank you for making my life a little bit funnier with your creativity, your original ideas, and the funny stuff you make Enderbro and Steve do. I really appreciate it. You certainly **ROCK!**_

_5- In case you did know about Enderbro and you were like; "BUT ENDERBRO WOULDN'T SAY THIS HE WOULD SAY THAT" or "GOLEMBRO WOULD SAY THIS INSTEAD OF THAT" or "WHY WAS STEVE SO MEAN, HE WOULD NEVER BE THAT MEAN WITH SOMEONE HE JUST MEET ESPECIALLY TO NOVA BECAUSE BLEH" Then, all I can say is; I'm not Greys ok? I don't know exactly if that's what Enderbro would say or not. And why was Steve so mean towards the Creatures? You'll eventually find out._

_6- All of the new chacters that appeared in this chapter are from Enderbro's comics. Except the ocelot, of course. The brave ocelot and the fact that Elen likes them was a small idea I had to make this chapter a bit more interesting._

_7- For the ones who do know about Enderbro and did read the comic where Alvie, Elen and Dean appear and are like; "But those kids are monsters! Monsters I tell you! Y u made them so kind?" It's because I was thinking that after a while of being babysitted by Jolie, they would probably be a little bit more educated, and not as much of a pain in the ass like they were in the beginning. Besides, Nova and the rest would be raging so hard, that I would certainly not know what to make them say._

_8- Jim was mean towards Nova and everyone else because he was angry because he couldn't find his children, and because he, and almost every Testificate in that village, are a bunch of racists. Against humans of course._

_9- In case you're saying; "OMG Steve and Nova in the same place! I hope there's going to be lots of Stova!" or "I bet there will be a lot of KelleyXSteve" then, my answer is a big NO. Just no. I'm not a big fan of Yaoi stuff. I don't really like that. However, do expect a little bit of romance in this fic. But keep in mind that I don't have talent to write drama and that kind of stuff. I'm better for action and suspense._

_10- If you got confused when I mentioned "The Creatures", then, I was referring to Nova and his friends. They call themselves the Creatures in almost every video the upload together._

_And that's pretty much it._

_Will the Creatures get any answers from Steve? What does he knows that they don't? Will he have the key to get back to their own dimension? And what did he mean by "for what's coming"? You'll know the answers in the next chapter of Nova's Tales: The E.N.D. of Minecraft! Stay tuned, and thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated._

_*Edit* Ok, phew, sorry for taking so long in correcting this one guys. Damn, this chapter is a little bit too big... well, I love writing so, its natural that I make huge chapters, but still, damn... Seems like in this one I didn't make as many errors as I expected, but there were still a few things I had to put, erase and edit so the chapter is a bit more understandable. Once again, I apologize for having such a horrible grammar in the past. Now, another thing I wanted to ask to you guys is that, please, please, share my fanfic with anyone you think may like it. I really love it when I have new reviews and I also want to share this fanfic with as many people as I can. I'm uploading this in two sites to see how well it goes, but still, if you guys were so kind to share it, I would much ratter appreciate it. Welp, thats all I have to say for now, so, take care guys, and I'll read you guys later. Shalvanic out._


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophecy of the Players

**Chapter 4: The prophecy of the Players.**

After a much deserved rest, our heroes woke up to see a new day, and hoping that Steve would return to see if he could finally clear their very confused minds. However, they weren't the only ones that woke up. Kelley and Jim, who had to live with Kelley since his wife kicked him out of his own house, were also up. The creatures decided to say hi to the both of them, and then have a breakfast.

Kelley seemed happy to see that they were already up. Unlike Jim, who had a terrible hate towards them.

_Kelley:_ Oh, hello there guys! It's nice to see you're awake. Do you want a little bit of cooked eggs for breakfast?

_Seamus:_ Oh, hi Kelley. Uhm... now that you mention it... I wouldn't mind a few cooked eggs. Oh, and hi to you too Jim.

_Jim:_ Shut up you stupid human! I don't want to talk to any of your kind!

_Seamus:_ Ok, geez...

_Kootra: *With a sleepy voice*_ Yea, where them eggs are? I want some of those.

_Nova:_ Yea, I really want to eat something now. Thank you for letting us sleep in your house, and for making the breakfast as well.

_Kelley:_ You're welcome my friends. You can always come in house whenever you need to.

_Jim:_ You're kidding, right?

_Kelley:_ No, I'm not. And you'll just have to deal with it.

Jim just looked at him with anger, and then he turned his head away from the Creatures and from Kelley.

_Nova:_ Well, anyway, do you know when is Steve going to come?

_Kelley:_ Not really... He delays sometimes, some others he's punctual, but I don't really know. He might come here soon enough.

_Nova:_ I really hope so. _*Eats all eggs in his dish*_ Well, I'll be waiting for him. You guys can finish your breakfast.

_Rachel:_ Can't we come with you?

_Nova:_ If you want to. But it doesn't really matter. I'll just be waiting for him to appear.

And after saying all that, Nova got out of Kelley's house and walked to where he and his friends met Enderbro.

After Nova walked out of Kelley's house, he saw that a lot of Testificates were already walking around and doing their daily activities. He just smiles and waved at some of them as he kept on walking towards the place where he last saw Enderbro. Some waved back because they trusted him and the other humans for bringing back Jim's children, on the other hand, there were some Testificates that simply gave him a mean look and walked away. Nova just kept walking and tried not to pay much attention to the racism in that village.

Later on, Nova finally got to that place. It was quite close to the entrance of the village. There was a gravel pathway nearby that was indicating the way to get to the village, a few oak wood trees that were no more than 5 or 6 blocks of height, and at the north, there was the forest that The creatures ha to go through to get to the village.

He took a deep breath, sighed, and then decided to place a wooden block that he had with him so he could sit and wait, staring at the horizon and at the forest that was a few blocks away from him. He stood there for a few minutes, until the rest of the creatures eventually showed up, one by one, to wait for Steve's arrival together. Nova just smiled and decided to wait along with his friends.

A few minutes passed, the kept waiting and waiting, until they finally heard a sound quite familiar and characteristic from the Endermen. They looked up, and in front of them Enderbro appeared, hugging Steve like last time. The moment they saw Steve and Enderbro, everyone stood up and wait for Steve to take a breath after being teleported. Then, after a few seconds, Steve looked up and walked over to them, looking just as serious and slightly angered as he was looking yesterday, while Enderbro, with his derpy and cute face, Enderwiggled with happiness after seeing his new friends again.

_Enderbro:_ Hey guys. We are back.

_Steve:_ So, here you are. Good. I was actually expecting all of you to not show up until night time.

_Nova:_ Jesus man, chill out! We didn't even do anything to you and you are already throwing shit at us for apparently getting here late, when we literally just fell from a vortex five days ago! Can you please, just tell us what the fuck is going on?

_Sly:_ Yea man! We need some answers, and pronto.

_Steve: *Getting slightly more annoyed and angered*_ Alright, alright, you fucking impatient assholes! I'll tell you everything you need to know, but not here and not now. This is not the right place. We have to go somewhere else first. Then I'll answer your fucking questions, ok?

_Nova:_ What?! You are going to make us wait longer?!

_Steve:_ You want answers, don't you? Then fucking shut up and deal with it. We have to go to that place, otherwise I can't and I won't tell you anything. So? You're going to keep whining or you want to know why are you here?

Nova stood silent for a few seconds, trying to ease his anger. Then, he sighed and nodded, accepting Steve's conditions. The others agreed with Nova and nodded too. Steve sighed and tried to calm down too, then, he looked at Enderbro and he walked closer to Steve. He just stood silent for a few seconds, then looked at the Creatures, and sighed tiredly.

_Steve:_ Good. See? Wasn't so hard to just fucking do that. And since it seems like you can't wait a single moment, then we'll have to use the express route, though you are not going to like it. Enderbro, teleport them one by one to "that" place.

_Enderbro:_ Oh, is it the place where a voice in my head told me to teleport you a few weeks ago.

_Steve: *Sighs*_ Yes. That one.

_Enderbro:_ Ok Steve.

Then, Enderbro hugged Nova, who got a bit taken by surprise for this, and then Enderbro teleported with Nova. A second later, Enderbro came back just to hug Rachel and then teleport her to the same place he teleported Nova. After Rachel, he came back for Sly, then Seamus and Kootra, and at last he teleported again, only to hug Steve and take him where the Creatures were.

Enderbro suddenly reappeared, hugging Steve this time, while everyone else was kneeling and trying to take a breath after being teleported. Since this was the first time they have ever been teleported, they weren't feeling so good, and needed to recover from the experience.

Nova was breathing quite heavily and moaning in pain. That felt like if someone just hit him with a sledge hammer on each and everyone of his molecules. It took him a few seconds before he could stand up a little bit, and then, he walked over to where Rachel was and he helped her stand up and to check if she was alright. Rachel took a deep breath and smiled to Nova, and even though she could still feel pain, she was able to stand up with Nova's help. Then, both of them went to help the others one by one. After they all got up and recovered from the experience of being teleported for the first time, they looked around to try and recognize where did they just got teleported to...

They were in some sort of cave. Smooth stone, a few coal ores and even small ponds of only one block deep were sorounding the inside of the cave. However, there was some sort of blue crystals that were all around the cave, in the ceiling, the floor and the walls, that were irradiating a blue glow, which was making the cave look as if the stone was blue. There didn't seem to be any entrance from the surface. There only was a pathway leading to a tunnel filled with more of those blue crystals. That place didn't seem like a regular Minecraft cave at all.

_Nova:_ Whoa... What the heck is this place?

_Kootra:_ What's with the glowing crystal over there? Why isn't it brown? It should be brown...

_Seamus:_ Where the hell are we?

_Steve:_ Keep your questions to yourselves until we get to the place we gotta get to. We're not even there yet. This is just the beginning of the path we gotta take to get there. So, please, shut up, don't even fucking touch the crystals and follow me.

Nova wanted to shout at Steve for acting like that with them without reason. Since the very moment Steve saw them he began acting like that. His attitude was pissing Nova off. But he decided not to piss him off further and stood quiet. Then, Steve and Enderbro began to walk towards the tunnel and so did Nova and the Creatures, entering the mysterious tunnel inside that cave.

The tunnel seemed to be pretty long. No one was able to see the end of it from where thy were standing, even though the inside of it was being illuminated by the blue crystals. Everyone had to walk carefully to not crash against the crystals or against each other, since the tunnel was only 4x3 blocks long in some parts, but in some others it was slightly bigger, or slightly smaller, like every other naturally generated tunnel in a cave.

The more they kept on walking, the more crystals were on the walls, floor and ceiling of the tunnel, making every single bit of that place bright. It was completely impossible for mobs to spawn in that place due to the brightness of that whole place. It was quite a beautiful and mysterious place for the Creatures.

After a few more minutes of silence, Steve sighed and decided to talk.

_Steve:_ Well... We're almost there, so... Guess I can start telling you what's going on. So listen carefully and pay attention, because I won't say anything twice. I'll start by explaining what is this place. This cave is unique in the whole world for two reasons. One, those crystals, which I'll explain what they are later on. And two, because this place is impossible to get to, unless you can teleport like Enderbro. Why? Because the whole cave is surrounded by Bedrock.

_Sly:_ Wait... So, what you are trying to say is...

_Steve:_ That we are underneath the Bedrock level? Yes. Well, not entirely underneath. I guess you could say that we are on the middle of the Bedrock level, because whats literally underneath the Bedrock is the Nether, which you can't access to unless you can break the Bedrock, which I doubt, and survive the Void, which I doubt as well. But, anyways, there's a reason why this place is surrounded by nothing but Bedrock, and why it is not connected to any cave systems. And we are a few blocks away from that one reason...

In that moment, everyone looked up and saw a bright light at the end of that tunnel. Steve, Enderbro and the Creatures kept walking for a few more blocks, and then, they finally got to the end of the tunnel, and to the source of that bright light. It was another cave, with a huge crystal that surrounded by tinnier crystals that had the same exact blue glow on them, the only difference between them was the size, and the intensity of that glow.

The Creatures were completely surprised and amazed by this sight, still curious to know what were those bright crystals for, and then, something else caught their attention; they were able to see something behind the crystal, although it looked quite blurry due to the brightness of it. Nova was about to give a step to check what that was, but Steve extended his arm in front of him, preventing Nova from going any further, sighing tiredly and annoyingly. Nova was about to ask why was he stopping him, when Steve just sat where he was standing and looked up at him.

_Steve: *In a slightly tired and grumpy tone*_ I think you should sit too. This shit is going to take quite some time. Here is where I'll start to answer your questions.

Nova looked at his friends and nodded, sitting in front of Steve as the rest walked over to them to sit as well. Enderbro decided to join and sat next to Rachel, who just smiled at him and let him sit there. "Yay, story time" said Enderbro with happiness. Rachel giggled and then looked at Steve, who just sighed again and looked into everyone's eyes, except for Enderbro. Then, he proceeded to talk.

_Steve:_ Very well... So, what were your questions again?

_Nova:_ I've got some personal questions myself, but first things first. Number one; what is this place exactly? What are those blue crystals? Number two; why are we here, and what I mean by here is Minecraft, or _"Minecraftia"_, not just this cave. How the hell did we got here, and how can we go back to our world?

_Steve: *With a sarcastic tone*_ Are you sure you don't want to know about the meaning of life too? Geez. But ok._ *Sigh*_ well... Where should I start? Hmm... Well, I'll finish off with the explanation of what this place is. These crystals, that I told you not to touch, and that huge crystal over there represent life. The life of a group of individuals, and of a single person at the same time. What do I mean by that? Its simple. They represent the life of each and every single creature in Minecraftia, wether its a mob or a villager, or any other thing. Basically, represents the life of this whole world and universe. As for the one individual they represent as well... Well, I suppose all of you know him. He is the one who created Minecraft. His name is Notch, the one and almighty God Notch.

_Seamus: *Whispering to himself*_ Obvious enough...

_Steve: *Looks angrily at Seamus*_ Like I was saying... These crystals represent both the life of Minecraftia itself and Notch's. I guess you could say that they are life. Their bright glow comes from the world's life, and gives power to Notch and to themselves. And at the same time, they give life, allowing both peaceful and hostile mobs to spawn in the world, only that, obviously, part of the power is negative, which is the one that gives life to the evil mobs, and it also has a positive part, which gives life to the rest of the mobs that we see every day and are peaceful. So, its a vicious circle. The crystals give life, to gain power from life and give it to Notch, who also powers up the crystals so they can keep making life. An infinite, and equilibrated cycle. And well... Here's where you, bunch of... Dumb-asses, and I come in, and the reason as to why you are here. You see, every ten thousand years, or something like that, Notch becomes slightly weaker, and has to replenish his powers. I don't know how that works exactly, but all I know is, every time He needs to replenish his powers He... Well, He enters in a... I guess you could call it, state of coma, or deep sleep, which makes that cycle I just talked about, unstable. It makes things get out of balance. Evil mobs become even more aggressive and try to eliminate the peaceful mobs in order to take over the world for themselves, and at the same time, the most ancient and powerful ones try and get to this place, to get Notch's powers. I know, He's God, and they would not stand any chances against God, but the problem is, the only time He's vulnerable is when He's asleep. He can still see and sense things, but He can't do anything else but watch and hear, which gives literally anyone the chance to kill him, and take his powers.

_Kootra:_ Uh-huh... And.. What does that have to do with us?

_Steve:_ I'm getting there, hold on a fucking second! God... Well, before carrying on, you'll see what does all of this have to do with you. Just follow me.

After saying that, Steve stood up and walked over to the huge crystal, as everyone else, including Enderbro, stood up as well and walked over to where Steve was heading to. Then, Steve went around the huge crystal, going now towards the blurry object that Nova saw through the crystal.

Nova, the creatures and Enderbro, did the same and went around the huge crystal, and after they did that, they were able to see the blurry object a bit more clearly; It was a pair of doors, which were 4 blocks higher and 3 blocks wider than regular wooden and iron doors. They seemed to be made out of wood, but it was an unknown kind of wood that seemed kinda white, but it wasn't birch wood. The pair of doors also had some weird symbols and phrases written in an unknown language, and a few parts of it had binary code as well.

Then, Steve went close to the doors, placing his hands on them, and then, he opened a small hole that was in between both doors and introduced a mysterious gem of the size of a diamond inside that hole, which fitted perfectly to the gem, and then, after a few seconds, a bright glow of all the colors came from the gem and the middle of both doors, making the crystals glow the same, almost leaving Nova and everyone else blind and with an epileptic attack due to all the flashing colors, and after a few moments, the multicolored glowing stopped, allowing Steve to retrieve the gem from that hole. Steve grabbed both doors tightly and Made them open wide, stepping back a few blocks, letting everyone else see what was behind the doors.

As the doors opened, everyone was able to see, little by little, that behind those doors was a portal. It looked like a portal to the Nether, however, this one had a blue glowing Portal Block instead of the purple one, and the blocks surrounding the portal where completely white, with a cloudy texture. No one knew what kind of blocks were those. Then, Steve put the mysterious gem back in his pocket and looked over at everyone else.

_Steve:_ What? Are you guys not going to come or what?

Then, Steve walked through the Portal Blocks and got teleported to another dimension. Enderbro waved at the Creatures and Enderwiggled over to the Portal Blocks, going through as well.

At first everyone was hesitating wether to go through or not. "Oh, fuck it, lets go" Said Nova, and he walked through the portal. Then, Kootra decided to do it quickly and ran over to the portal, going through as well, and after them, Seamus, Sly and Rachel went through it at the same time, leaving the cave and going to an unknown place.

As the remaining people walked through the portal, they were able to see a bright white light that nearly left them blind, making them close their eyes tight shut, and after a few seconds passed, they opened their eyes and saw a very mesmerizing and bright new place.

It was the exact opposite of the Nether. The sky was blue and the sun was shinning, the floor looked like it was made out of pillows, but it was actually made out of clouds. Everyone, except for Kootra and Nova who were on the floor, all because Kootra ran through the portal and crashed against Nova, making both of them fall to the ground.

_Rachel:_ Wow... This looks so... Amazing and bright... Where the hell are we? Is this even Minecraft anymore?

_Seamus: *With a bit of sarcasm on his voice*_ Nah, I don't think so. I mean, squares and cubes? Minecraft doesn't have that shit at all Rachel, why would you think we are even there?

_Rachel:_ Oh, shut up Seamus...

_Sly:_ Who the hell cares? This place looks so freaking awesome and I love it!

_Nova: *Squirming slightly and grunting underneath Kootra*_ Ugh... Yea, good thing the floor is so fluffy and soft... Otherwise someone here would be in a terrible situation...

_Kootra: *Placing his elbows on Nova's head*_ Yeah, this place is just so beautiful. There's no mobs here either!

_Nova:_ Yea, thats alright and all, but, Jordan..._ *looks up at Kootra*_

_Kootra:_ Yes?

_Nova:_ GET THE FUCK OFF ME!

Nova shoved Kootra off and stood up and looked around, seeing nothing but the clouds that they were standing on and Steve, who was a few blocks away from all them and from the portal, and Enderbro was standing next to him, waving at everyone else. "You coming or what?" Steve yelled from the distance, making sure everyone else heard it as well. Then, the Creatures, Steve and Enderbro began to walk on that fluffy and soft floor, really different from the hard and cold floor of the cave.

As Sly, Kootra and Rachel began yo walk, they noticed that the floor wasn't just fluffy and comfortable, it was also bouncy, and so, they began to jump high and making stunts in mid air while following Enderbro and Steve, who just facepalmed hard after seeing them acting like children and sighed. Then, Sly got a bit closer to Steve while jumping and decided to talk to him.

_Sly:_ Hey bro! Whats with this place? Everything looks so fun and beautiful it almost seems like we died and we are in heaven!

_Steve:_ Thats because we ARE in Heaven.

_Sly:_ Wait... What? So you mean... THIS is Heaven?

_Steve: *Sighs annoyingly*_ Yes, that's what I just said.

_Sly: *Stops jumping so joyfully and begins to slow down*_ D-does that mean we are... DEAD?!

_Steve:_ No. If I was dead, I wouldn't go to Heaven. I would just Respawn. I don't know about you, but still, I would not recommend you to see if any of you can Respawn as well.

_Nova: *Getting closer to Steve, but walking instead of jumping*_ Makes sense to me. But, what are we doing in Heaven anyways?

_Steve:_ Didn't you hear when I was talking about Notch? Do the words "God" and "Heaven" don't mix to you? Or do I have to explain it with apples?

_Nova:_ Ok, geez... Why are you hatting on us so much man? And, we are going to visit Notch?

_Steve:_ That is something that doesn't concern to you, and the answer to your second question is yes, and no. We are going to see Notch, yet, we didn't come here just to see him. I've got one more thing to show to you all before saying everything thats going on and why.

_Nova:_ Alrighty then... Guess I'll have to wait some more...

_Steve: *Looking back for a second and sighs*_ Also, Kootra, right? If I were you, I would not be jumping so high.

_Kootra: *Jumping higher than Rachel and Sly on purpose to surpass them*_ Ha! Now thats funny. Why? You think you can jump higher than me?

_Steve:_ No. Its because of whats going to happen to you in 3, 2, 1...

Then, as Kootra kept on jumping, a lightning came out of nowhere in a horizontal direction, nearly hitting Kootra, who immediately after that stopped jumping and ran towards Enderbro, hiding behind him. Nova and the rest drew their swords out, ready for whatever was attacking them, then Steve rolled his eyes and sighed, looking around calmly for the one responsible for the attack, when suddenly, a really powerful, loud and grave voice spoke from nowhere.

"Who dares to step into MY realm and jump on MY clouds?!" The mysterious voice yelled. Nova and the rest kept looking around, trying to find the source of this voice. "Don't you dare to keep walking any further, trespassers! Should you dare to give a single step further, you will know the wrath of God! That means me." The voice yelled once again.

_Nova:_ What?! Wait... wasn't Notch like, in a coma or something?

_Steve:_ Really? Trying to pretend you are in Notch's place? You have gone low man... Come on, show yourself, I'm not in the fucking mood.

_Sly:_ Huh? Steve, do you know who's doing this?

_?:_ I am no pretender, Steffan Mojang! I am and I'll always be God as log as lord Notch is not awake, which means you have to worship me, and also-

_Steve:_ Dude... Dare to call me by my full name once more and I'll cut your wings off, fry them and eat them like KFC. These guys come with me, you don't even need to do this whole thing. Now, come out, or I'll make you come out Jeb.

A few seconds of silence passed, and then a sigh from that same voice was heard, followed by the sound of someone drinking milk, and right after that, only 4 blocks away from the Creatures, Steve and Enderbro, another person appeared. He had white hair and a white beard, a brown tunic along with a light brown pair of pants. But the most notorious thing on him were a pair of angel like wings coming from his back. Then, the strange winged person walked over to Steve with somewhat of a serious expression and got close to speak to him in secret.

_Jeb:_ The hell are you even doing Steve?! You know that bringing random people like these weirdos is strictly prohibited, you can't just walk here like nothing's wrong! Notch said-

_Steve: *Punches Jeb in his belly*_

_Jeb: *Curling up a bit due to the punch*_ Ow... Why..?

_Steve: *Whispering a bit*_ One, Don't you ever call me by my full name. Two, you have no rights to be taking Notch's place and telling everyone you are God. Three, they are not just some random people. I admit it, they are weird, but they are "Them".

_Jeb:_ Ouch... That still does not give you the right to punch me! And what do you mean by them?

_Steve:_ Oh, for the love of... Don't make me say it, please. Its "THEM". Does the word prophecy remind you of anything? They are "THEM".

_Jeb:_ Who the hell are you... Oh... Ohh! You mean... You are trying to say, that they are Them? Like, the Pla-

_Steve:_ Do not say it out loud. Yes. They are. Thats why I didn't want you to strike them with lightning. Well... I kinda wanted to... But doesn't matter.

_Jeb:_ Right, right... Well, bloody hell, they came right in time! Now, one more thing Steve... Can you stop interrupting me? Its quite annoying when someone-

_Nova: *Shouting from the distance*_ Hey! The hell are you two saying that you don't want us to know? Is that guy Notch or what?

_Jeb: *Sighs*_... Interrupts me... Ok...

_Steve: *looking annoyed*_ Yea... _*Looking at Nova and the rest*_ Nothing that you can really care about. We're just setting some things that were not clear enough.

_Seamus:_ Well, you are taking your sweet ass time. Who's the angel looking guy?

_Jeb:_ Oh, right! Were are my manners? Sorry, I am Jeb, second at command and guardian of the entrance to Notch's palace. Pleased to meet you, sirs and lady...

_Nova:_ My name is James, but everyone knows me as Nova.

_Seamus:_ I am Seamus.

_Sly:_ My name's Eddie, but you can call me Sly.

_Kootra:_ I'm Jordan, aka Kootra.

_Rachel:_ And I am Rachel, or Rachelkip.

_Enderbro:_ And I am Enderbro. Everyone knows everyone now. Yay. *Enderwiggles happily*

Everyone giggled at Enderbro's cuteness. Then, suddenly, Seamus realized something.

_Seamus:_ Wait a sec... So... That means you're... Jeb? Like, the actual Jeb who works with Notch in real life?

_Jeb:_ Exactly, yes. I could explain you how does all of this Earth-Minecraftia thing works, but I think Steve here wanted to show you something more important, wasn't it?

_Steve:_ Yea... Now, if you excuse us, I'll lead "Them" to the wall if you don't mind, or do you want to try and strike them with lightning again? _*Looking at the Creatures*_ Follow me and don't touch anything, okay? Lets go. Enderbro, you come too.

Enderbro did the enderwiggle again and said "Yay" happiness, jumping in the clouds to get towards Steve, as the Creatures began walking to follow Steve to wherever he was heading to, and Jeb followed them as well, but at a prudent distance, only to prevent any of them from getting lost or to mess something up.

They kept walking for a few more blocks, when suddenly, they saw something huge in the distance. As they kept walking, the thing in the distance became clearer, and everyone was able to see a huge castle, a few parts of it were made of golden blocks, some others where made of smooth stone, and others of the same mysterious white block that the portal had. It was at least 150 blocks high and 500 blocks long.

The Creatures were completely amazed by that castle and how well built it was, and as they kept moving towards the castle, the more beautiful it looked. Then, when the finally got to the castle, Jeb ran over to the entrance to open the gates, which were made out of what seemed to be golden bars (instead of iron bars), and with a key that he had on his pocket, and a single push, he opened the gates and let Steve, Enderbro, and the Creatures walk in.

As always, Steve and Enderbro walked in first. Then, Nova, Sly, Seamus, Rachel and Kootra proceeded to walk in as well, and got impressed once again by what was in that castle. There were a lot of paintings in the walls, fountains made of smooth stone, and a lot of small decorations and details that made that place look quite fancy. The castle looked twice as huge in the inside, and there were also a lot of winged people just like Jeb. Many of them had familiar faces for Nova and the rest. They were just minding their own business, reading books, talking with each other, walking or using what looked almost like a computer, which was next to something that looked similar to a office phone. This almost looked like a Minecraft version of an office.

Steve kept on walking, as Enderbro waved happily and said hi to those winged people, who waved back at Enderbro. The Creatures, confused and curious to know what was that place, were looking around and walking next to Steve, who suddenly stopped for a few moments at a huge golden door. Everyone else turned to the golden door, which was 3 blocks long and 10 blocks high, thinking than that was another door that lead to another portal.

Steve picked out of his pocket the mysterious gem he used to open the doors at the cave and was about to do something with it, when Enderbro held Steve's hand and looked at him.

"Can I do it this time Steve. I wanna open the magic doors this time pls" Enderbro asked. Steve just sighed and he let the gem in Enderbro's hands, then, wiggling his arms in happiness, he raised his arms while holding the gem with both hands, staying like that for a few moments, until, suddenly, a light beam came out of the gem, going directly to a bright red block that was on top of the golden door, and when the light beam hit the red block, it began to get brighter and brighter, just like redstone when its activated by a switch or a pressure plate. Then, the door slowly began to open, little by little, until it opened wide enough for everyone to get inside.

Enderbro gave the gem back to Steve, who took it and put it in his pocket again. Then, he walked in and stood still after walking a few more blocks, looking at something in the center of the room, sighing. The creatures proceeded to walk in, and when they looked to where Steve was looking at, they saw a bed, that instead of being 2 blocks wide was 4 blocks wide, floating in the middle of the room, surrounded by a a sphere made out of light, glowing with the same blue tone as the crystals in the cave, and there was only one man laying on the bed. That man had a black suit, black hair, a black top hat, a brown beard and hair. It was none other but Him, the God of Minecraftia, Notch!

Everyone stared at Notch, who was apparently fallen asleep just as Steve said, looking surprised since they didn't expect to see him so soon. Nova gave a step forward, but Steve put his hand on his shoulder as a way to stop him from going any further and kept looking at Notch.

_Steve:_ If I were you, I wouldn't go any further. It might not look like it, but there is a lot of traps around in this room. Do you really think that we would leave Notch unprotected?

Then, Steve threw a small cobblestone block in the floor, one block away from him, and suddenly, the cobblestone block got disintegrated immediately by a huge electricity wall that appeared out of nowhere, leaving only ashes. Nova gulped and stared at those ashes for a bit longer, convinced that he should not get near that wall if he didn't want to end up like cobblestone block.

Steve walked over to one of the walls in the room and sat on the floor, followed by Enderbro who sat next to him and Enderhugged him just because. Steve sighed annoyingly again an gently pushed Enderbro away, as the Creatures began walking towards them. Then they all sat in front of Steve, assuming that he would answer their questions this time.

He got an apple from his pocket and gave it a bite, looking at the Creatures and at Notch from where he was sitting at.

_Steve:_ Alright... Now, where did I left off on the answers? Uh... Oh, right. You were asking me what does Notch falling asleep and Minecraftia being in danger has to do with you, right? Well, first let me explain you something the best I can, because I don't understand this whole space and time stuff completely. Your world and this world are for some reason connected. Minecraftia is just a different version of the Earth, and vice versa, which means, another dimension. There is a very thin line between this world and your world, which, unfortunately, Notch caused. He, for some reason, traveled to your world, unintentionally causing quite a few disturbances in both dimensions, making the barrier between both worlds more unstable, kind of connecting them. To make it more simple, the only thing between this and your dimension is the computer screen in some sort of way. Notch, once in your world, saw that there was now a "window" between both worlds, and since he knew that there would be someone that would sooner or later know about the existence of this dimension and that would probably fuck up things even more, he decided to keep the secret in a really smart way. By showing Minecraftia's existence in your world as a game, that way, if anyone ever wanted to say that this world was actually real would just be taken as a madman.

_Rachel:_ Wow... That was actually smart to be honest. So, Notch is an inter-dimensional being? He was the one that brought is here, right?

_Steve:_ Actually yes. Well... Not exactly... Uhm... Technically, I was the one who brought you all here. It was through a powerful spell. Notch send the phone message you received at first, then I contacted you through the computer by using that same spell, and managed to create the vortex with Jeb's help, who in your world is the co-worker of Notch, his right hand, and here he's the sub boss in Heaven and the second one in command. I guess that he's the most powerful out of all angels around here. And the angels you saw a little bit ago, in your world, are the most important employes in the Minecraft company, and here... Well, they are just angels helping to keep the world in order and stuff.

_Kootra:_ That is why they were so familiar! I bet we have seen them before in MineCon!

_Steve:_ Yeah, you probably have. But anyways, now that you know all that about this dimension and whats going on here, I guess its time for you to know why Notch wanted you, out of all people, to come here. There is a prophesy, written long time ago, something that Notch foresaw a long time ago. The other times he had to rest and recover his energy he could just trust the job of keeping the hostile mobs in their place to the angels and Jeb, but now... Things are getting quite out of control. I'm guessing you have already fought a few mobs before getting to the village. They are getting smarter and more powerful, and even getting new abilities and skills. For example, the Spiders can shoot webs and attack even if its day time, the Zombies can carry weapons and wear armor, Skeletons can do it as well, even the fucking Snow Golems are being assholes and I don't know why! He predicted than this would happen, and he also predicted an alliance between all hostile mobs, causing even more chaos and destruction, probably exterminating all non hostile life, including the Testificates. And I think I know why are they starting to become so intelligent. There's something in this world that is much, much more rare than diamonds. It is usually found in mountain biomes and such, but its still pretty rare. That object is called Emerald. Its pretty much worth nothing, but some Testificates use it as a currency. However, there is something that is twice as rare as the Emeralds themselves.

_Nova:_ Even rarer? Emeralds are a bitch and a half to find! How is it possible that there's something rarer than fucking Emeralds and Diamonds?

_Steve:_ I would be glad to tell you, if only you could stop interrupting me! Ok... Well, as I was saying, there's a type of gem, so rare and so powerful there's only seven of them and they are scattered all around the world. These are known as the Legendary Gems. They look sorta like a Diamond, but they glow like the crystals in the cave and in different colors.

Then, Steve put his hand on his pocket and showed the Creatures the strange Gem he used to open the doors at the Cave and the door of Notch's room. It had the same size as a diamond, had a red glow and it was somewhat sparkly as well.

_Steve:_ This is one of the Seven Legendary Gems. I was lucky enough to find it randomly while I was walking around my house. These Legendary Gems have an infinite source of power, and they can power up things a hundred times more than a redstone block, they can make whoever is using it more powerful, and when they are all together in the same place, a "miracle" is supposed to happen. I don't know what did he mean by that, but they play a really important role in this. Now, look over here.

Then, Steve stood up and moved closer to the wall, placing his hand on one of the blocks of the wall and that block suddenly made a strange sound, and a few seconds later, the wall began to split in two due to some pistons on the sides of the wall retracting the blocks and revealing something behind the wall. It was another wall, but this one was made out of smooth stone, and on that wall there were a set of huge drawings and weird symbols, the same kind of symbols they saw on the door they had to go through before getting to Notch's realm. The drawings were of many creatures and mobs, Steve, Notch himself, and even Enderbro was there. A group of villagers was surrounded by evil mobs, but some of them looked different because they were wearing crowns and had different weapons. There was a creeper with a golden crown and a red cape, a Zombie with a cape and a gold staff, a Skeleton also wearing a golden crown and with a somewhat bigger bow than the rest of the other skeletons, a huge dark blue spider with a skull on its back, an evil looking Snow Golem with arms made of snow instead of sticks and an ice crown, and a huge Slime with spikes on its head made of the same slimy substance that the slimes are made of resembling a crown, and above all of those different looking mobs there were a few gems of different colors hovering above them. Then, next to that drawing, there was another one showing Steve and Enderbro with their arms open, looking at the sky as if they were praying, and above them five other people were falling from the sky. Then, another set of drawings showed five people raising their swords in a challenging way towards the hostile mobs shown in the first drawing. These people had the exact same characteristics as The Creatures, and once again, seven gems of different colors where hovering above the hostile mobs and The Creatures. The next one showed a huge black Shadow with what seemed to be claws and three evil looking eyes, holding in his claws a blue cube and a blue sphere with some green bits in them, and underneath the shadow, once again those seven gems were shown, and they were hovering above only one person, but that person was only painted in black, making it impossible to see who that was.

_Kootra:_ What the brown...

_Nova:_ What the fuck...? Thats us! What the hell is this shit?!

Steve sighed a little bit annoyingly and looked at the drawings as well. He had already seen them, but every time he saw them he felt frustrated and slightly sad. Then he touched the part of the wall where the first drawing was and looked the Creatures seriously.

_Steve:_ Alright... Now, this is really important so please, listen up. What you are seeing right here are not just random drawings. Its what Notch foresaw. In other words, thats the prophecy. Remember the theory I was talking about earlier? According to my theory, one of each hostile mob that exists, and apparently a Snow Golem too, were exposed for far too long to one of the Gems, causing them to become more intelligent, stronger and more evil, thus becoming the leaders of their own kind. Those big guys in the drawings are the leaders or kings that I'm talking about. Not sure if thats exactly how it happened but thats not the point, the point is, as its shown in the first drawing, these fuckers will lead a huge army, the biggest one ever seen, because it will be conformed by each and every single hostile mob in this world, and apparently, as Notch said before falling asleep, some of the mobs in the Nether are also involved. Their goal? Destroy all the life in this world and seek for more power, defying Notch and trying to kill him while he's vulnerable. How? With the help of the Gems of course. No one would ever be powerful enough to break through kBedrock normally, but if all of them have at least one of the Gems in their hands, they can find the way to the cave we were in a few minutes ago, and it seems like one of the Gems can grant whoever uses it the power of teleportation, among other useful and pretty dangerous abilities. Now, imagine one of those mobs right there found the Gems. He would be able to go through the doors, but probably die in Heaven since all the angels know how to fight, and as you saw there the can somehow shoot lightning, but anyways, lets assume that mob was able to go through all, even the field protacting Notch, killing him and taking his powers. As God, he can know where the rest of the Gems are at, collect them all and create a rift with their inifite power between this and your world. Now, imagine if someone so powerful came to your world.

_Nova:_ So that means... should they find the Gems they'll be able to go to our world?

_Steve:_ Yes. So, in simple words, they find the Gems, they fuck this world up and then yours. Now, the symbols you see there on the wall speak more about the prophecy. Its written in an unknown and ancient language only Notch and Jeb know, but Jeb teached me how to read it. It says: "A time will come, when Notch will fall asleep, and who are thirsty for death will raise, bringing pain and destruction. An alliance they will make, the fearsome five everything will take away. Only a solution remains; five heroes from another world will come, summoned by the First Player and the friendly Enderman. The five Players and the First Player with all their might and power will defy and face the seekers of destruction and take back what once belonged to those whose hearts were pure. In the Shadows, the master mind lays. Planning to bring an end to Minecraftia and the Earth. Among the Six Players, a true hero will raise, holding in his pure heart the power to stop the E.N.D. Only the Chosen One among the Chosen Ones shall bring peace to both worlds."... And well... As you guys can see, you are... The Players... Just like me. In other words, you guys and I are the Chosen Ones to stop whoever is behind this mess and save Minecraftia and your world.

Everyone simply stood silent for a few moments, trying to process all of that information. Being teleported to a world they thought was just a computer game five days ago was something quite confusing, but knowing that they were the Chosen Ones, that it was their destiny to save Earth and Minecraftia was something mind blowing. None of them was actually expecting their role in this would be so big.

Nova took a deep breath and looked at Steve, and then at the last drawing, the one with the huge Shadow holding the Earth and Minecraftia, wondering who was the person underneath the huge Shadow. Then, he looked back at Steve and looked him into his eyes.

_Nova:_ Well, whatever the hell that shadowy thing is, I don't give a shit. I'm willing to go and kick its ass and slay the other fuckers too.

_Seamus:_ If the Earth and Minecraft are in danger I guess thats a good enough reason for us to stay, right? And its not like we have anywhere else to go.

_Sly:_ Yea! Lets take 'em all down!

_Rachel:_ Well, I guess we have no other option, so fuck it! Lets do it.

_Kootra:_ Alright Creatures, and Rachel! Let's go and kill these bastards! And as the leader of the Chosen Ones, and the one mentioned in the prophecy, I say we should go and-

Then everyone, except Enderbro who just stood there enderwiggling, slapped Kootra in the back of the head at the same time, making him curl up in pain.

_Everyone (Except Enderbro):_ WHO MADE YOU THE LEADER, YOU JERK?!

_Kootra: *Placing his hands on the back of his head and still a bit curled up*_ Ow... I'm being bullied...

_Steve: *Staring at Kootra angrily*_ Yea..._ *Sighs and pauses for a few seconds*_ Well, since you guys are willing to do it, which to be honest surprises me, its time to make a plan to complete the first step to save Minecraftia and your world, which is to recover the Legendary Gems. All seven of them. For what? To prevent another mob from being exposed to one of the Gems for too long and to create a rift between time and space in order to get you back to your own world. In fact, that's how Notch managed to get to your world in the first place, but that's not the point. Its more than likely probable that the six mobs shown in the wall have at least one, which means we would have to kill all of them on order to get them, and assuming all of them have at least one of the Gems, and since we already have one things are going to be slightly easier. Now, as far as I know, the leaders, or bosses, we are fighting against are: The Creeper King, who's kingdom, and the place with the most ridiculous amount of Creepers in it, is past the forest and the jungle biome you came from. Then there's the Zombie Leader, who took over a small village near a volcano, which, in my opinion, is quite a stupid place for a village to be built. Then, we have the Spider King who is hiding in a mountain cave at the east from the village, then there's the Skeleton Emperor who living in a desert biome in the north, the Snow Golem Emperor located at a snow biome at south, and the Slime King, who's location is unknown to us for now. I have five maps that show the exact path we have to follow in order to get to them. We'll strike them today before the sun goes down, because if we go to them during night time they will have a huge advantage over us. Oh, and one more thing; if you see Spawners around, destroy them. We can't take the risk of getting ganged up all of a sudden. I can, because I can just respawn, but I don't think any of you can, and we don't have time to find replacements for you all if you die. Now, we've wasted enough time here. Enderbro, teleport us back to the village.

_Enderbro:_ Okay Steve. Its Enderhug time.

Then, Enderbro got close to Nova, Enderhugged him and teleported with him back to the village. Then he teleported back and hugged the rest one by one, teleporting back and forth, until everyone, including Steve, got teleported back to the village.

Meanwhile, back in the outskirts of the village, Enderbro, Steve, Kootra, Rachel, Sly, Seamus and Nova were sitting down for a little bit, trying to catch their breath after being teleported a second time on that day. After a few seconds of rest and taking several deep breaths, everyone stood up again and looked at each other, then, Steve placed 4 wooden blocks together, making a 2x2 table, and placed five maps. All of then with a blue circle and a red X. The blue circle was always in what seemed to be a plains biome. The red Xs were in different sorts of biomes. One in a Jungle Biome, another in a Snow Biome, a Desert Biome, a Extreme Hills Biome and a Mountain Biome.

_Steve:_ Alright, these are the maps I was talking about. See the blue circle? Thats where we are right now. The red X is where we have to go to get to the Leaders. We'll start with the Creeper King since he's closer from here. Then we'll get to the Snow Golem Emperor, then the Zombie Leader and-

_Enderbro:_ Steve, Steve, Steve.

_Steve: *Sighs tiredly and annoyingly*_ What Enderbro? What is it?

_Enderbro:_ Look at this cool watch I found, it looks awesome doesn't it.

_Steve:_ A clock? Well that could be useful. Let me see it.

Then, Enderbro handed the clock to Steve and Steve looked at it. He seemed worried when he saw the time. The mark of the sun in the clock was at the middle, indicating it was about to be night time soon.

_Steve:_ Ah, shit... We lost too much time in Heaven. We only have half of the day to do this... Its going to be impossible to strike them all today before night time! Fucking hell... We'll have to go as many places as we can before the sun goes down and then book it back here. Great... Another loss of time.

_Nova:_ Wow... Did we really spend that much time there? Holy shit...

_Kootra:_ Damn... Well, if we can't waste any more time, why don't we all spread and go after all of them at the same time? Maybe that way we can manage to take them all down at the same time before the sun goes down.

_Steve:_ Well... that is... actually the first smart thing I hear from you. But no, we HAVE to do this together, otherwise you one of you could die and we don't want that happening.

_Nova:_ You know what Koots? You're right. We should do that. That way we can be done before the night time comes.

_Steve:_ Wait! You're not listening to me! You guys can't-

_Seamus:_ That seems like a good idea. We were able to survive four days. Thats like, a lot if you ask me.

_Steve:_ Of course that is not a lot! You're going to die if-

_Sly:_ Yea, not bad idea at all Jordan. I think we should get going now.

_Rachel:_ I agree. Lets go do this.

_Steve:_ Can you idiots listen to me for at least a fucking second?! This is not a game! Maybe it was when you were in your world, but this is not a motherfucking game anymore, this shit is real, and if you idiots die there'e no respawn for you! We have to make sure no one dies, or else both worlds will be doomed!

_Nova:_ Stop worrying so much man. We have played Minecraft for quite a while now. And yes, I know this is a life or death situation, but we know everything about this place.

_Rachel:_ Uh... Not wanting to be rude, but you are the least qualified person to say that James. You tend to forget a lot of stuff of Minecraft...

_Nova:_ Hey! Thats not... Ok, you're right on that, I do forget crafting recipes and all, but still, what I was trying to say, we enough of this shit to go. Besides, our fighting skills are not so bad. Just have faith in us Steve. Lets go guys, we have waisted enough time. Time to kick some butt holes!

Rachel, Kootra, Sly and Seamus nodded and drew their swords out, checked if they had enough food and picked up the maps. Then, they all began to sprint while looking at the map, heading to the X marked on their respective marks, spreading and heading out in different directions, while Steve and Enderbro stood there.

Steve, feeling really frustrated, walked a few blocks forward. "Ok then, Fine! Do as you fucking want you fucks, I warned you! If you fail and Minecraftia and Earth end up being destroyed, its going to be YOUR fault for not listening to me!" Steve shouted as Enderbro got distracted with a small fly passing by, playing with it and running in circles, Enderwiggling happily as usual. Steve sighed and facepalmed, feeling quite angry and frustraded for not being able to make them listen. He knew this would happen. Knowing how Nova and his friends are, it was predictable that this would happen. He didn't think it would happen so soon though.

Steve watched Enderbro playing with the random fly and rolled his eyes, sitting down on the table he put the maps on and looked at the village, trying to check if any Creepers were nearby. After all, Notch told him he should take care and protect the village. What else he could do since the Creatures had already gone to fight by themselves? Steve was tired and feeling mad, so he just laid on his back and looked up in the sky, thinking of all the things that had happened lately. He prayed to Notch for them to not fuck up and closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking a small nap to try and clear his thoughts for a little bit. Are these guys really The Players like him?, he wondered. Why did Notch choose those guys? Are they going to make it? What is going to be Minecraftia's fate? Only time and Notch could tell.

_Alrighty, thats the end of the fourth chapter! Phew... Took me long enough. Well, TOO long if you ask me. I'm really sorry guys, but sometimes I just get lazy, some others I just don't have time to even write a single sentence, or some youtuber just gets me and I lose time watching videos, or anime. But in any case, I hope you guys liked this chapter because it took me quite a bit to get it done. Thank god I can simply write while I go to places and stuff, because that makes everything so much easier to me and I can progress without having to be at home. Now, it is time for some little explanations/notes of this chapter:_

_1.- I took quite a bit in writing this because, aside from what I said in the paragraphs above, I've been correcting the horrible, HORRIBLE grammar mistakes I had made before when I started writing this fanfic and because I also wanted to modify a few things because I thought they'd be better or cooler or more decent if I modified them._

_2.- One of the modifications I just mentioned is the fact that our heroes, The Creatures + Rachelkip, are no longer as if they were wearing their Minecraft skins. Why you ask? Well, I don't know, I just thought it would be better if everyone looked like they are in real life, but of course, with the blocky body, and because in Enderbro's comics Nova appears as himself but in blocky form, not with his Minecraft skin and I thought it would be better that way._

_3.- I originally didn't think of adding Jeb, but I just thought it would be funny to have him in for the lolz and because in the Enderbro comics it is mentioned that some Testificates believe in Notch as God, but others in Jeb, and I go totally for the Notch God one as you can see. And also, the reason why he pretended he was God, its not because I think he took Notch's place in real life because he wanted to be the boss *cough*lie*cough*, but because I thought it would be funny if the second one in charge wanted to be the boss/God and take his place._

_4.- I don't know any of the people who work on Minecraft aside from Notch and Jeb, but I put them there as other angels in Heaven because, if Jeb is there, why not them?_

_5.- The Players is also something from Enderbro. Steve is a person known as the Player, and the Players are people chosen by Notch to bring peace to the world by slaying the Enderdragon. The players can die and simply respawn back, which is what happens with Steve, but they lose this privilege once they slay The Enderdragon, start to age, and become mortal once again. In other words, Steve will be technically immortal until he slays the Enderdragon, or until Herobrine kills him._

_6.- Steve's full name is actually Steffan Mojang. Don't believe me? Enderbro's Tumblr is the proof. It pisses him off when people call him Steffan quite a bit._

_7.- The Seven Legendary Gems are based of from, in case you guys didn't guess, the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic The Hedgehog. I'm a huge, HUGE fan of Sonic so I had to._

_8.- You may be asking "But, if Steve's a Player and he can respawn, why can't Nova and the others respawn as well?" Well, its because Steve was born in Minecraftia and he was chosen as The Player. The Creatures were not born in Minecraftia and they are not Players in the same way Steve is. And Steve is still being the First Player and the one with the respawn, only that in this time of crisis other chosen ones appeared and now he's not the only chosen one in Minecraftia._

_9.- Sorry if I didn't make Enderbro participate as much as Steve did in this chapter, but I couldn't think o anything he could do aside from being the derpy and cute Enderman we all know and love. I did try to include him as much as I could though._

_10.- Sorry if I didn't explain or describe the bosses/leaders mentioned in this chapter and the wall of the prophecy clearly enough for you guys, but, in case there was something I fucked up in or something you guys didn't understand, I'll be drawing the leaders and the prophecy and uploading the drawings to a facebook page that I admin. Here's the link to it: slendyalwaysfollowsyou?_user=100000411579203 there I will be uploading stuffs about this an other fanfics I'm making in case you guys are interested. And thats pretty much all I had to talk about._

_Will the Creatures make it in time before the sun goes down? Steve will reveal will is he so angry at Nova and the others? How powerful are these fearsome new mobs? Will our heroes be able to slay them? What other surprises await along the way? Find out in the next chapter of Nova's Tales: The E.N.D. Of Minecraft!_


	5. Chapter 5: A Blast in Creeper Kingdom

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChapter 5: A Blast in Creeper Kingdom./strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova was already a hundred blocks away from the village, trying to read the map to get to wherever he had to go to before night time. Even though he grabbed a random map, he kind of knew where was he heading to, since Steve said that one of the Mob Leaders they were looking for was near the jungle they came from. He hoped that it wasn't the place he was thought he was heading to, otherwise, things would get really awful.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He kept cutting through the leaves that were blocking his way with his iron sword, and even though he knew that would make it break more easily, he didn't care at all. He only wanted to get there and fast.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Fucking A man..."em Nova yelled as he kept on cutting through everything in his path, scaring a lot of ocelots away with all the noise he was making. em"How fucking far away is this place?!"/em He shouted. And just when he was about to try and burn the jungle down, he saw something in the distance, although the trees were blocking his view due to how tall they were./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova stopped cutting through everything and looked at the map. He was really close now. He cut down a few more leaves and bushes and walked a few more blocks, and then, he saw not so far away from him a huge Creeper shaped statue above what seemed to be a cobble stone castle. The Creeper Statue's body was made out of cobblestone, it's eyes and mouth of obsidian, and it was behind what seemed to be a 11 blocks tall wall, also made out of cobblestone, but some parts of it were either covered with vines or were mossy cobblestone blocks, and there were two wooden doors allowing to enter the walls with wooden pressure plates in front of them. Nova was right in front of the entrance to the Creeper Kingdom.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Oh, great. Just where I thought I was heading to... Fuck... I should have picked another map instead of this one. Fuck!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova wanted to go back and try to change his map with somebody else's, but he knew that everyone else was already too far away to even try and find them. He sighed and gave a step forward, when suddenly, he heard something moving in the bushes. He got his sword out just in case it was a Creeper or something similar and waited for whatever was in the bushes to move, and then, he saw that it was just a lost chicken randomly walking by.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He was about to run over that chicken and kill it for scaring him, but then, he heard a hiss right from above the chicken. He looked up and saw two creepers on top of the wall with leather hats on, hissing at the chicken, who was ignoring them completely and kept walking. Then the Creepers jumped from the very top of the walls and began to hiss at the same time, their bodies flashing as they fell, turning so their heads would face the floor as if they were diving. The chicken looked up and saw the Creepers falling head first towards him, but they were only a block of distance away from him, and when the creepers hit the floor, they instantaneously blew up at the same time, only leaving a huge crater and what was left of that poor chicken.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova gulped and hid behind some bushes, trying to make sure the Creepers wouldn't spot him. He had never seen the Creepers do that, or wear leather hats. Steve was right. They were improving and evolving, becoming more aggressive and intelligent.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Damn... That chicken went flying sky high... And the fact that those fuckers now jump and fall on top of you is terrifying. That means that if they see me from above I'm screwed, so the front door is definitively not a good way to get in... I need to find a way in./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, Nova started to walk around the wall, hidden in the bushes to prevent any Creepers from seeing him. He looked for any holes in the wall, but he didn't succeed. Then, he climbed one of the highest trees nearby to see if he could get in by just jumping, using the vines in the tree to climb to the very top of it and breaking the leaves that where in his way, finally getting to the top of the tree after a few seconds.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He stood silent for a few seconds and looked around for any possible way in. He thought of sprint-jumping from that tree to get in and then run away, but the tree was 7 blocks taller than the wall itself, and if he were to fall from that distance he would probably break his legs and the Creepers would get him more easily. "Maybe landing on the wall will reduce the fall damage" Nova thought to himself. He looked over at the wall and saw a lot of creepers walking on top of the wall, all of them guarding it. The fall was still too high, and it would take him time to recover from it, enough time for the creepers to get to him and blow him up. Breaking in was a bad idea, since there were also creepers right behind the wall. Making a 1x2 tunnel underground would take too much time, and the front door was completely a bad option. Nova was starting to run out of ideas, and time.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova looked at the map and noticed something he did not see at first. Near the red X on the map there was a part that wasn't all green, but had grey bits, indicating there was stone there. Nova knew he had seen something similar before, then he thought of the ravine where Elen fell. He remembered that Rachel said there was a Creeper Spawner in the bottom of the ravine. Then, Nova checked the map he crafted to help the Testificate kids to get to their house, and once he found it, he compared it with the map with the X on it and saw that both maps had the same grey bits. Then, Nova decided to enter that place from the ravine.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He parkoured from tree to tree until getting to where the ravine was, and once above the ravine he made a leap of faith like in Assassin's Creed and dived into the ravine, singing the Gay Tony song while spinning like he always does. Then, he saw the mossy cobblestone and got his pickaxe out, getting ready until he was close enough, and then he used his pickaxe to stab one of the mossy cobblestone blocks and stopped his fall, right in front of the Creeper Spawner.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"With some effort, he got his iron pickaxe out of the mossy cobble block and looked at the mini Creeper inside the Spawner, spinning slowly at first, then it started to spin faster and faster. Nova knew it was about to spawn some Creepers, so he immediately ran towards the Spawner and started to destroy it with his pickaxe, managing to destroy it before any Creepers could spawn.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, he looked around that small dungeon he was in and saw a double chest laying right in front of him. em"Oh, nice!"em Nova said to himself as he walked towards the chest, opening it up to see what was inside it. A diamond helmet, a pair of diamond boots, an enchanted book with Knock Back II, some bread, two diamonds and iron ingots was what he found laying inside the double chest. Nova smiled widely and quickly took everything that was laying inside the chest and kept it with him, putting the diamond helmet and the diamond boots on./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He then noticed that there was a hole in the mossy cobblestone wall, aside from the one he came from of course, leading to a tunnel. He thought that it could probably lead to a cave system underneath the Castle he saw from afar and decided to see how far did it go, but before doing that, he decided to place down a Crafting Bench to craft himself a diamond sword just in case the iron one he had would break. He crafted it and took a look at its blade for a few seconds, wanting a katana really badly, but he knew there were no katanas in Minecraft sadly, and he kept the diamond sword in his inventory, walking towards the hole and entering the tunnel.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The tunnel was a natural one, completely dark, some coal ores were visible and in some points there was water leaking from the ceiling. Nova began to place torches along the way so he could see where was he going, looking at the map to see if he was actually going in the right direction and trying not to go into any other tunnels of that cave system.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova kept walking and walking, until he saw at the end of the tunnel a perfect 4x5 hole in what would seem to be a cobblestone wall with a few mossy cobblestone blocks as well. He decided to investigate what was laying beyond that hole, which didn't look so natural to him, and walked carefully and silently, his sword out and ready just in case a Creeper would appear out of nowhere.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After walking in, he saw another Creeper Spawner and gasped, seeing that the mini Creeper inside it started to spin faster, and the flames surrounding it were getting more intense, immediately rushing towards it and breaking it with his pickaxe. He took a deep breath and sighed in relief for getting the Spawner in time once more, but then he saw right in front of him something quite unexpected.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What. The. FUCK?!'em Nova whispered to himself as he saw in the middle of the darkness, five blocks away from him, at least 4 or 6 Creeper Spawners in small rooms of cobble and mossy cobblestone blocks, all in a row at the other side of the Spawner he just broke, guessing that there were more Spawners beside him in a row just like in the other side, as well as Creepers walking around slowly and in opposite directions, apparently guarding and watching the Spawners./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova gulped, now knowing why Steve told them to destroy any Spawners they would find. Then, he placed cobblestone blocks underneath him as he jumped, making a 1x1 tower like he always does when he's in a bad situation that includes Creepers, hitting the ceiling of that cave, 6 blocks above the ground just as a Creeper walked by. It heard something and turned around to see if there was anything there. It only saw nothing but cobble. The Creeper hissed and walked away, completely ignoring the fact that there was a Spawner missing and the random cobblestone pillar that was in the middle of the room. Nova looked at the Creeper walking away and sighed in relief, thanking God they were not so intelligent. Nova hated to be stealthy since he wasn't so good at it, but he knew he had to be stealthy, otherwise he would end up blown up sky high, or worse.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He began to destroy the cobblestone blocks he had placed underneath himself until he was once again in the ground and decided to try and destroy all the Spawners on the side he was and go for the rest later, walking over to the wall and making a 1x2 hole so he could go and destroy the next Spawner quickly before any Creepers could Spawn, and after he broke the next Spawner, he found a single chest in the corner of that room and walked over to it to loot it quickly. He found abr stack of 8 cookies, an iron chest plate, iron leggings and a stack of 20 TNT, as if having tons of Creeper Spawners wasn't enough already./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova took everything on the chest and put the armor on as fast as he could, then, he broke the next wall and went on and on, until he got to the sixth and last Spawner on that side. Nova wiped the sweat from his forehead away and sighed, trying to take a small break before going to break the rest of the spawners, but then, a shiver ran down his spine as he heard right behind him a very hostile hissing. He slowly turned his head and saw that one of the Creepers guarding the Spawners was right at his back, only inches away from him and about to blow up.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova reacted quickly and turned around to kick the Creeper away right when it was about to blow up, making it crash against a Spawner at the other side and blowing it up. em"Ha!"em Nova yelled with pride em"That's what you get for sneaking up bitch! Blow up your own children!"/em./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"However, after the Creeper blew the Spawner up, part of the wall of the cave itself was blown up as well, and what was behind the wall was nothing but a bunch of Creepers, looking at Nova menacingly, and the rest of the Creepers that were guarding the Spawners noticed Nova's presence as well. "Oh, fuck me!" Nova said to himself just as the Creepers started to rush at him from all directions. Without any escape routes, he decided to place blocks underneath himself until he was high enough to escape the Creeper's blast radius, jumping and placing wooden blocks as fast as he could, managing to be too far for the Creepers to blow up in time.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Shit... Ok, this is just fucking great... I'm fucking stuck... Damnit, what am I supposed to do now?! If I go down I'm pretty sure they'll all blow my asshole up, and I can't die. And even if I manage to escape, I'll be close enough to the other Spawners I didn't destroy for them to spawn more of those fuckers... Wait a second. I think I had an enchanted book, didn't I?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, Nova looked up through the stuff he had and saw he still had that enchanted book with Knock Back II. He drew his recently made diamond sword and placed the book next to it, and in a matter of seconds, the glowing in the book transferred to the sword, making that diamond sword enchanted with Knock Back II and leaving the book normal and without glow.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova smirked and thought of a plan that might work to get our of that situation and destroy the spawners at the same time, drawing his nearly broken iron sword out, wielding both swords at the same time, and then, he sprint-jumped from the pillar he had just made to escape the Creepers and landed 5 blocks away from them. The Creepers immediately turned and charged at Nova, who was already waiting for them, and right when one of them was close enough, he stabbed the Creeper in its chest with the iron sword, but the Creeper was still alive, and it was about to blow up, then Nova slashed the Creeper with the diamond sword, throwing the Creeper away thanks to the Knock Back enchantment and making it crash against one of the Spawners, blowing it up instantly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The other Creepers were approaching to Nova, and he started to rush at them with his two swords out, ready to attack, and as soon as he got close enough to one of them, he slashed and beheaded that Creeper at a incredible speed, immediately kicking and slashing with the diamond sword another one of them, causing him to blow up another Spawner. Then he heard one of the Creepers that were left hissing and about to blow up behind him, but he reacted quickly and used the iron sword to stab the Creeper in the head, and with all his strength, he lifted and threw away that Creeper, causing the iron sword to finally break as the Creeper flew towards the other Creepers, blowing up and making the others fly away towards the spawners that were left and exploding on top of them and destroying them.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova threw on the ground what was left of his broken iron sword and cleared the sweat in his forehead, smiling triumphantly and keeping his enchanted diamond sword out. He was about to try and find an exit to that place, when suddenly, he heard something behind him. It was the sound of something burning, like in a grill. He turned back, and with horror he saw that what was making the strange sound was no other thing but a wall of TNT blocks behind one of the walls blown up by the Creepers, ignited due to one of the Creepers' explosions.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Oh, shit!"em Nova screamed as he saw the TNT flashing and the sound of it about to blow up was getting louder. He quickly turned around and began to run as fast as he could to escape, seeing a part of the cave leading up into the surface. Nova ran faster than he thought he could, trying to get up the natural stair case of smooth stone and seeing not so far away the light of the day, and just when he was half way there, he heard tons and tons of TNT blocks going off and blowing up, one after the other, and the explosions were getting closer and closer. He didn't look back even once, knowing that as soon as he would do that he would be screwed, but not looking back didn't help, because Nova didn't notice that an ignited block of TNT had landed right behind him, thrown by the explosions of the other TNT blocks. It was a second away from blowing up, and by the time Nova noticed, it blew up, sending him flying out of the cave and accidentally face planting against a fence post that was right outside the cave, making him fall instantly to the ground and nearly knocking him out./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Fuck!"em Nova yelled once he landed on the floor, placing his hands on his face due to the pain of crashing against a fence post that had a black wool block on top and torches on every side of the wool block. He looked up at the fence post and the wool block and he felt like he had seen one of those before, but he could not remember exactly where or when./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova stood up once the pain in his face eased, and looked around to see if any more Creepers were nearby. He didn't see any, so he decided to keep looking around for a way to get to the Creeper Statue, thinking that it was the place where the Creeper King was hiding, but suddenly, he heard people muttering and talking at the same time, not so far from where he was. He picked up his diamond sword and listened very carefully to see where were the voices of all those people coming from, and once he could tell clearly where were they coming from, he began to look around to see who were all the people talking, and saw at his left and not so far away from him a house made out of cobble and wooden planks exactly like the houses in the Village.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He kept his sword out just in case and started to walk over to the house, looking around to make sure he was not being followed by any Creepers. As he kept on walking, he was able to see over in the distance many houses like the one he was heading to and many of the typical houses from any village generated in regular Minecraft. Houses with Cobblestone walls and a roof made of wooden stairs and slabs, small windows, a single door and there were more of those fence posts with wool and torches. It almost looked like a regular village, only that the whole floor Nova began to wonder, how did the Creepers even build this place and why were there houses like in a village? There was no logical explanation, unless the Creepers liked the style of the houses of the Testificates and thanks to the Gem they grew hands, and he didn't see any Creepers with hands. The more he thought about it the less sense it made, so he simply stopped trying to figure that mystery out.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He looked over at one of the windows the house had and saw shadows moving about aimlessly and randomly. They did not look like Creepers. He was able to see a long rectangle in those people's faces and what seemed to be arms, so he instantly knew what were the shadows inside the house. Nova was standing only one block away from the door, and since there were people inside, he decided to knock first, but suddenly the door opened and a pair of arms pulled him in and quickly closed the door behind him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Hey! What the fuck!?"em Nova began to yell when he got pulled into the house, feeling like someone was wrapping his arms around Nova's arms to prevent him from making any violent moves and somebody was also holding him by the legs, making him completely unable to move. He kept struggling and squirming to try and get free, until he heard the voice of an old man shouting "Thats enough!"./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He looked around to see who was speaking, but everything was too dark to see. Then, he saw that someone was lighting a torch right in front of him, and when the torch was lit, he was able to see who were the ones that had brought him into that house. They were Testificates, wearing tunics of various colors and that seemed tired. He looked back and saw that the ones holding him were also Testificates, and in front of him, there was a much older male Testificate with a white beard and really pale skin.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Wait, Testificates? The hell are you doing to me?! Let me go! I didn't do shit to you, why are you holding me like if I was going to kill you?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Calm down. We have no desire to harm you, Human. We just couldn't risk the Creepers seeing that someone had entered the walls. What is your name?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Name's Nova. Now, could you please, FUCK OFF?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova squirmed angrily as the ones holding him released him, quickly going towards the old Testificate. One of them had a green tunic, and that Testificate got close enough enough to the Old Testificate to whisper.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGreen Tunic Testificate:em Uh... Mr. mayor? Why did we even let this... This... Human scum get in? We shouldn't have brought him here, he's probably going to kill us all! Which, in our situation, wouldn't be that bad actually... Are we going to kill him or what?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em I can hear you, asshole! I'm like, right fucking here. If you gotta say something say it to my face you douche! And you were the ones who kidnapped me and scared the shit out of me in the first place!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Silence! Both of you! No, we are not going to kill him, we are peaceful people, that is not the way we act, and please... Nava, was it? Please forgive the treatment you received earlier. We had to hold you so you wouldn't kill anyone. I am terribly sorry./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Its Nova. N-o-v-a. And whats with all the mystery and shit? Can you tell me why the fuck you even made me get in this house?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Ah, yes, sorry Nuva. As you may see, my ears are not what they used to be. But anyways, again, I am sorry for bringing you here so violently. Its just that... Well... We could use some help./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Its No-... Ugh, never mind. And help? What do you mean?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGreen Tunic Testificate:em No! Mr. Mayor, this is a bad idea! Knowing how Humans are he'll probably just blow up our house and leave us here! We don't even know how did he get here in the first place. What if he's an ally of the Creepers? What if its a Creeper hiding underneath Human flesh? We can't trust this... This... This scum!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Hey! Calm me scum one more time, and I'll-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em I said that is enough! How many humans have we encountered thus far? None. And the only one we have seen was lost and drunk and didn't even came near our village. We must learn to not judge so quickly. And at this point, if we want to live, or if we want our families and friends to live and have a future, he is our only hope./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGreen Tunic Testificate:em B-but... Ugh... Fine... Only because you're the mayor... I only hope he doesn't screw us over. And if he does, it'll be YOUR fault. Just saying./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, the Testificate with the green tunic decided to move away, still giving quite a meanacing look to Nova, who wanted to yell at him and say he was going to shove his diamond sword up his ass, but he decided not to give them a reason to hate humans. Nova looked at the old Testificate and crossed his arms.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Alright... Now... What is it that you wanted to tell me?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate: *Clearing his throat and coughing a bit*em Oh, right, sorry. Well... As I was saying, we really need your help, and you look like someone that would help people./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *In his thoughts* Do I look like someone that would help people out randomly? This old man is doing drugs. I'm not freaking Ezio, damnit. But... Whatever, they might give me something good in the end, or at least they will respect me more, because their asshole level is over 9000. *Speaking out loud*em Uhm... Of course, uh... What is it that you need help with?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificateem: Well... You'll see... Out freedom was taken from us by these... These mobs, about two months ago or more. Our village was a very peaceful place, a little bit far away and deep into the jungle, but there's another village not so far away from ours that we sometimes keep contact with and trade. We had a simple life, collecting resources during the day and teaching our kids our ways, and living with our families, and during the night we just hide from the mobs in the safety of our houses. A simple and merry life, yet short. Everything in our village changed one night, when we least expected. That night was for a few moments the quietest and most peaceful night we could remember, but in a matter of seconds, that peace and quiet was gone... We heard the sound of the Creepers hissing from miles away, and we thought they would leave us be if we hid in our houses, but, oh Notch, how wrong were we. With no advice, no warning, they all began to ram the walls of our houses and blowing them up without any of us being near their blast radius, without provoking them or even killing any of them. From the east, north, south, west, even from the top of the trees, they kept coming and coming, blowing up every place we could hide in and tearing our village apart. Many of us got injured in that event, and a few unfortunately sacrificed their lives to protect their families... We tried to defend ourselves, but we are peaceful people and do not know how to fight, and we lacked the resources and tools to defend ourselves. After nearly tearing our village to pieces, they cornered and gathered all of the ones that had survived, waiting and keeping us all in a single place, hissing and threatening us with blowing up if we moved a single block or tried to resist. And just when we thought nothing could be worse... He came. That overgrown and ridiculous looking Creeper... The "Creeper King", with his red cape, gold crown and other fancy stuff, along with a really bright Gem... He came close to us and spoke, literally spoke, in English, and told us what was he planning to do with us. He enslaved us, made us build those walls that surround us, took over our village and made us build his poor excuse of a "kingdom", as he calls it, over what is left of our village. He makes our kids work to feed him and his soldiers, he makes our wife's lives a living hell, working in the construction of whatever new building he wants to make or in his castle, and the rest of us... The youngest take care of building his Spawner Chambers, as for the oldest and most expert in crafting, he keeps them in his castle, captive and making them craft the Spawners so he can take them to the chambers once they are build with Cobblestone surrounding them./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Wow... Well, shit. So, that is why there's village like houses and things like that. They took over the village... And enslaved you all. That means you are all hiding right now, right?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Yes. We managed to hide for now. It is only a matter of time before they look for us, and they won't fear blowing up every building they want to find us. There is more of us scattered around this whole place, encaged like animals or underground. We have no hope while we are here, and if we keep living in these conditions, its obvious that we will not live for too long, nor will our children... That is why, I beg you, please, help us. We do not know how did you managed to get in this hell, but please, I, in the name of all of us, please, help us! We might not have anything to pay you with, noble human, but we will not forget what you have done for us and be in a great debt with you if you choose to help us./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, the Old Testificate knelt down and held Nova's hand as tears began to drop from his eyes, looking at Nova, begging him. The rest of the Testificates there looked away, tears starting to fall down their faces. Nova didn't really know how to feel about all this, but then he sighed and held the Old Testificate's hand back, helping him get up and smiling a bit.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Well, you are all in luck for two reasons. I think I have found a way for all of you to escape, and its not so far away from here. And second... I have come here to take that Creeper King son of a bitch down and shove a diamond sword up his ass!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The expression in the Testificate's faces changed suddenly, listening to what Nova had just said and began to smile, feeling hopeful and happy, even the Green Tunic Testificate smiled a bit, and the Old Testificate looked at Nova with eyes filled with hope and relief.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em A-are you really going to help us?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova: Yea, sure. Just tell me where can I find the rest of your people and I'll lead them to where they can go to get out of here. There's actually a tunnel that connects to a ravine not so far away from here where you can escape. I came from there and took care of the Spawners in the way too, so the way is clear for anyone to go through.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, the old Testificate hugged Nova tight and began to sob for a few moments, feeling really hopeful and happy now that there was someone willing to help them after being slaves of the Creepers for so long. Nova felt a bit awkward, but he patted the Old Testificate in the back in an attempt to calm him down. The old mayor, feeling now more calm and in relief, pulled away and cleared the tears from his face, simply holding and shaking Nova's hands as a way to thank him. He did the same, and smiled, wanting to help the Testificates and save them.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly, a strange noise tore up that moment of peace, making everyone become wary and quiet. Nova told everyone to keep quiet and carefully got close to one of the windows of the house, peeking to see what was going on. A group of three Creepers with leather hats on were walking about, looking pretty upset and apparently coming from the Spawner Chamber Nova blew up before going to that house. em"Shit"em Nova said to himself, as the Creepers began to walk towards the house to investigate./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creepers were getting closer and closer, while Nova was trying to think of a plan to get rid of them without attracting the attention of the other Creepers. He had to protect the lives of the Testificates at all costs. Then, he thought of an idea and then he told everyone to stay put with a gesture, slowly walking close to the door and drawing his diamond sword, getting ready for when they would come close. He peeked through the door knob to see where were they and saw they were just a few blocks away from the house. He took a deep breath, waited a few seconds, and then he kicked the door open, hitting one of the Creepers in the face and knocking it out temporally, quickly jumping out of the house and cut it in half of one hit with the diamond sword, hitting the other one in the face with his elbow repeatedly at the same time, and then he very quickly decapitated that Creeper, sending its head an the rest of its body flying due to the Knock Back enchantment the sword had, and just when the Creeper he hit with the door began to stand up, he ran and jumped towards that Creeper and stabbed it in the face, managing to kill it before it recovered full consciousness.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova quickly looked around him to see if there were any Creepers that had witnessed what he just did, and when he saw that there were none, he looked over at the door and whistled to the Testificates, as a way to say that it was safe to come out, and one by one they started to get out of the house carefully and trying not to attract any attention.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Follow me"em Nova whispered to them, pointing to the direction they had to go in order to get to where he came from and get out of that place. They were going as fast, but also as silent as they could, hiding behind other houses every once in a while just in case there were Creepers walking around, and after a few moments of running stealthily, they managed to get to the entrance of the Spawner Chamber Nova came from. All the Testificates got surprised when they saw all the destruction in that Chamber, not really sure what had happened./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em What in the world happened here? This looks just as destroyed as our village looked looked like when the Creepers enslaved us./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Oh, yea, well, that is because for some reason there were a shit ton of TNT blocks right behind a wall and a Creeper blew them all up, which is how this cave ended up looking this fucked up and filled with holes and shit./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Oh... That explains why. The Creepers have those walls filled with TNT as a last resort defense that they made us build. In case an invader tries to eliminate the Spawners and is about to succeed, they blow up near a wall on purpose to ignite the TNT, which leaves nothing but ashes of whoever was there. Fortunately for us, it is not 100% effective since you managed to survive. It is not very smart from them either since it also blows up the Spawners, but I think they made us do it like that so we have more job to do and repair whatever damage that did. But anyways, you say that ahead there is a tunnel that leads to a ravine?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Yea, just go straight all the way until you see some cobblestone and mossy cobble. I placed down a lot of torches so it'll be easy to get there. There is also a staircase me and my friends did to get down at the other side of the ravine, so you'll just have to follow that staircase all the way up until you see grass and bushes./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Thank you. Thank you so much for your assistance. I can't find a way to thank you enough or to repay you for your help Neva./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Its Nov... Ugh... Its not a problem. Also, where is the rest of your people? You said they were encaged or something, right?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Yes, the last time I saw them they were in a cage made of iron bars. The Creepers gave us a break for a few moments only for us to eat, but it won't be so long until they want us to go back to work, and then they'll disperse everyone and will put them to work in different areas of this place, and there's also hostages in the castle crafting the Spawners for the Creeper King./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Alright then. I'll try to get there before they put them to work so I won't have to look for each and everyone of them one by one, and I'll free the ones in the castle before beating the shit out of that "Creeper King" fucker./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Thank you so much. I really appreciate your help. We might not have much, but we'll find a way to reward you for your help./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *in his thoughts* Yea, you better fucking do. I would really like some diamonds for helping you out even though some of you are racist as shit *out loud*em Erm, yea, don't worry about that. You don't have to./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Thank you once again, noble and bold warrior. We will not forget this. We are in debt with you./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, some of the other Testificates approached the Old Testificate and helped him walk down into the cave to finally escape that prison ruled by Creepers. Nova watched them walk downwards and turned to start and head towards the rest of the Testificates captured, but then, the Green Tunic Testificate patted Nova in the back and made him turn and look at him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGreen Tunic Testificate:em Listen. I don't like you, and you don't like me either, but I need you to... Do me a favor, since you decided to help us./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Oh, so, now I'm not a scum? Or you suddenly don't remember insulting me the first second you saw me?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGreen Tunic Testificate:em Ugh... Well, I thought you would try and make us pay you something in return for helping us or simply leave us there, but... I... I think I judged a bit too quickly. Will you listen to me or not?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Thinks about it for a second, sighing and feeling a little impatient*em Alright, go on. I'm listening./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGreen Tunic Testificate:em Just... Don't screw up. Alright? I want to see my wife and kid again. Don't let them die./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, the Green Tunic Testificate headed towards the cave, trying to catch up with the other Testificates that already left, leaving Nova just standing there.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Guess I should take that as a thanks... Ok, you're welcome then. Asshole./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova just sighed annoyingly and drew his sword out one more time, walking away from the Spawner Chamber and getting ready to rescue the other Testificates, and then, to kill the Creeper King, watching a clock he crafted himself. There was not much time left before night time. He then kept his clock in his pocket and started to run, wanting to find the Testificates fast to get done and over with.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It didn't take Nova too long to find the encaged Testificates, who were at least 30 blocks away from the cave he came from. "Oh, they are right here" Nova whispered to himself, hiding behind the wall of a house nearby. There seemed to be a lot of Testificates, all put in a really small cage like animals. He saw female Testificates, males, and even children trapped in there. He was about to step in and break the cages, but then he saw that there were Creepers watching them constantly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova really hated being stealthy, but he decided to try and take them out without being detected to prevent any casualties and not risk the Testificate's lives. He then had an idea and built a 1x1 tower to get on top of the house and got to the roof top, walking carefully and trying to see how many Creepers were there. He saw four watching the cages constantly and other three moving in circles, guarding the place.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He crouched for a few seconds, getting ready to attack, then he sprint jumped off the roof and landed on top of a Creeper, stabbing it with his sword as he fell onto it, calling the attention of the other Creepers. The Creepers rushed at Nova, as the body of the one he had slain began to disappear, but he got his iron axe and threw it like a tomahawk, hitting one of the Creepers in the face and killing it instantly. Then, he ran in zig-zag to trick the Creepers and got his axe back, and once he was able to get his axe back he ran away, luring the Creepers away from the Testificates, who were very confused and scared, not knowing what was going on and watching the Creepers follow Nova to try and blow him up.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He kept running and luring them away until he was far enough so none of them would hurt the Testificates and suddenly stopped and turned to the Creepers, looking at them challengingly and waited for them to get close enough, and once they were close, he immediately ran towards them and ran into one of them with his diamond sword, lifting it in the air and making the sword go right through it, and then he threw the Creeper away with one move and smirked at the other Creepers, who were turning around and going towards him, but they didn't notice that Nova, before killing the other Creeper, placed and ignited quickly a TNT block, and when they began to rush towards him, the TNT exploded and send them flying up into the air, and died of fall damage when they landed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After all the Creepers had died, Nova cleaned the sweat out of his forehead and started walking over to where the Testificates were, and once he got there, he grabbed his iron pickaxe and got close to one of the cages, trying not to scare the Testificates too much. The Testificates were completely confused and didn't know what to think or do. Only one of them decided to talk, with a somewhat scared tone. em"W-Who the h-hell are you?"em asked the Testificate. em"My name is Nova, and don't worry, I'm here to get you all out of here."/em Nova replied with confidence while he started to break the iron bars with his pickaxe./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Testificates started to mutter and whisper things. em"A human? A human helping us?"em Nova heard one of them say. em"Who sent this guy? Why is he helping us?"/em, em"Where are the Mayor and the others who managed to get out?" "I'd rather die than being saved by a human!"/em they kept muttering, when suddenly, Nova hit the bars with his pickaxe really loudly, starting to feel pissed off./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Could you please, all of you, fuck off?! Yea, sometimes we humans suck and do horrible things, and sometimes people like me like to punch the shit out of people who piss them off, or just leave them to rot, but even so, you have no fucking valid reasons to hate us all! We are not all the same, and you should stop being such racist assholes. The fact that we are different doesn't fucking mean you are superior or less than us. But if you want to keep being such assholes fine, then you are free to stay here and be blown the fuck up, or go back to be slaves of the walking green dildos, I don't know, your fucking choice. I'm here because your Mayor asked me to save you, but if you wish to stay here, well, good for you. And sorry if I offend you in any way, but I'm getting fucking tired of your racist bullshit, so please, shut up and once I open this shit you have the choice to either leave and follow me to a place where you can escape, or you can stay. Alright?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"All of the Testificates stood silent and looked at each other, not really sure what to say or what to think about what Nova had just said, and while they tried to think on what to do, Nova finally broke the iron bars, leaving a hole big enough for them to escape. "So? Who's coming?" Nova said in a slightly more calmed tone. The Testificates, a bit scared, intimidated, and feeling guilty for what Nova said, one by one started to walk towards the hole Nova made, and all of them got out of the cage in a matter of seconds, just like he thought they "Yea, thats fucking right assholes"em Nova thought to himself before telling the Testificates to follow him with a gesture, quickly moving towards the cave, but making sure no Creepers were around./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They kept walking for a few more minutes, while Nova explained them how the Old Testificate asked for his help and told them he was fine, so they wouldn't worry about him, and he also told them what path to follow to get to the ravine, until they finally got to the cave. Nova pointed the way out and the Testificates began to walk down towards the exit. Some thanked Nova for his help, some just walked away, and some of the kids that were trapped in there thanked him as well. He simply smiled and made sure no one stayed behind, and once he saw that everyone went to the cave, he started to walk away from the cave, heading towards the huge Creeper statue to kill the Creeper King and rescue the remaining Testificates in the castle.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But then, as soon as he turned around to head there, he saw a whole army of at least 40 Creepers coming towards him, some of them wearing leather caps and some others just looking exactly the same, all coming from various directions and rushing at full speed towards Nova, who just stood there for a few moments with a really surprised expression while screaming out loud em"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THERE ARE SO MANY CREEPERS!"em./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He wanted to run, knowing that at least one of them was going to blow up next to him if he was going to fight them, and to make it worse, he didn't have any bows or arrows to kill them with, but the only way he could run to was down into the cave, and he couldn't risk the lives of the Testificates who had put their trust on him to protect them. Then, he sighed and gulped, saying em"Fuck it"em in his thoughts and braced himself, running towards the army of Creepers, rushing at them and looking at all of them angrily and challengingly, drawing out one of the TNT blocks he had collected earlier and a Flint N' Steel, lighting up the TNT in his hand and throwing it at the Creepers as a grenade. The TNT block fell in front of the Creepers, who didn't even notice that Nova had thrown it, and when some of them walked into it, it blew up with violence, sending a few of them flying and stunning some of them as well, giving Nova the chance to attack, drawing his sword out once more and getting ready to slash, cut and decapitate Creepers./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As soon as Nova got close enough to them, he slashed one of the Creepers on its side, making it get thrown a few blocks away due to the knock back enchantment of the sword, and right after he hit that one, he started to slash Creepers left and right while moving forward, trying to get through them to lure the rest away from the cave and to go to the Creeper Castle already, but there were too many Creepers getting close to him from all sides, surrounding him and making it almost impossible for him to get through. Nova began to slay as many as he could, still trying to get through, beheading, cutting vertically in half, stabbing and slashing Creepers in all directions, but he wasn't fast enough to kill all of them before blowing up, and right when he noticed the hissing of a Creeper right behind him, and then, the Creeper blew up, killing of the some of the Creepers in its blast radius and sending Nova flying, making him crash against the wall of a house nearby, stunning him a bit and making him drop his sword.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He tried to get up and pick up his sword, but he didn't expect another Creeper to be in the roof of the house he had just crashed against, and by the moment he was able to pick up his sword and start to get up, the Creeper above him jumped down and fell behind him, blowing up a second after landing and sending Nova flying away again, this time into the other Creepers that were left, and this time Nova didn't even have enough time to get up when another Creeper blew up and made Nova crash onto a fence post he had crashed against when he got out of the cave for the first time. He started to get up slowly, seeing everything around him blurry due to the many explosions and to crashing onto things, and he was seeing more Creepers than what they were before, blurry and wobbling their way to him, but, in between the Creepers he was seeing, some other Creepers with iron helmets and a blue aura surrounding them began to appear, and then, Nova snapped out of the stunned state he was in and saw that the Creepers with blue auras were not hallucinations.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A group of 6 Charged Creepers wearing iron helmets were going towards Nova as fast as they could, going much faster than the regular Creepers. Nova knew that those were ten times more dangerous than the regular Creepers, and with them plus the regular Creepers he would not be able to survive so easily. He was about to pick up his sword, when he noticed the fact that he didn't have his sword on him, and when he looked over at the Charged Creepers, he saw that he had dropped it accidentally when he got blown up and now the Creepers were stepping over it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Oh, FUCK!"em Nova yelled, as he realized the predicament he was in, and everything got much worse when two Charged Creepers that were on top of the walls and right above Nova jumped all the way from there and fell behind him, blowing up at the same time before hitting the ground, hurting Nova quite a bit and sending him flying further, faster and higher than the rest of the regular Creeper explosions, making him go through a whole house made out of cobblestone due to the strength of the explosion./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He was once again stunned, but more than last time, and nearly knocked out, feeling like he was about to faint. He kept trying to recover and stand up, blinking and constantly drifting in and out of faint, and by the time he was able to open his eyes properly and recovered just enough to try and stand up, he saw right in front of him the rest of the Charged Creepers and the regular Creepers surrounding him. The Charged Creepers walked over to Nova, who thought this was his end, and once they were at less than one block of distance away from him, they stopped and began to hiss at Nova at the same time. He closed his eyes, getting ready to be finished by them since he couldn't fight back. He waited for a few seconds, nothing happened. He opened his eyes slowly to see what had happened, he saw the Charged Creepers, still hissing at him angrily. He didn't quite understand why they didn't blow up already, in fact, all of them could blow up at the same time and finish him. Why weren't they blowing up?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, one of the Charged Creepers crouched and looked at Nova in his eyes, constantly hissing at him, but then, Nova heard something from that Creeper that wasn't precisely a hiss. em"Sssst-aahnd"em Nova heard the Creeper say. He thought that after hitting so many walls with his face, he probably was becoming crazy, but then, he heard more clearly this time, and he was completely sure the Creeper had spoken. em"Hooman... Sssstand up!"/em the Charged Creeper hissed as Nova jumped and stood up due to the scare that hearing the Creeper talk caused him. He was completely shocked and surprised after listening to it talking, or hissing in English./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Charged Creeper walked up to him, looking him directly in the eyes. Nova was about to try and plan a way to escape, when the Creeper spoke again. em"Hooman... We take you, castle. You prisssoner. Refussssse, and we Sssssss... BOOM"em the Creeper said with what Nova thought was quite a hostile tone. He thought that the Creeper tried to say that they were now taking him prisoner, and that if he dared to resist, they would blow him up. He thought on trying to escape, but due to the number of Creepers and the fact that he had dropped his diamond sword before, he had no choice if he wanted to live, besides, if they were going to take him to the castle, it was much better that way than having to sneak in, and once there he could kill the Creeper King more easily. So, after thinking about it, he just sighed and raised his hands, surrendering. The Creepers hissed in a triumphal tone and began to escort Nova to the castle, as a prisoner./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As the Charged Creepers kept escorting Nova to the castle, he was able to see how the center of the Creeper Kingdom was. There were small cobblestone houses which seemed to be made by the Testificates, only that Creepers were living inside those houses. He saw more Creepers just walking around casually, and they only looked at Nova when they were not so far away, but when they saw that he was being escorted by a group of Charged Creepers, they simply walked away and minded their own business. He could also see that they had some decorations, like fountains and such around, as well as a few parts of the ground that looked like a Creeper had blown up but no one even bothered to patch it up, and a few more blocks away, just in front of him, the huge Creeper statue, which was at least 40 blocks tall, and only half of its body was showing up, because, where the rest of the statue's body should be, what looked like a medieval castle, built with cobble and mossy cobble, and right next to a structure that looked similar to a roman Colosseum was just there. It was the Creeper Castle.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While Nova kept on walking towards the castle, Steve's voice began to cloud his mind like a storm of angry bees. em"We should've all go together, blah, blah, things like this wouldn't happen if we were together doing it, blah, blah, blaah"em He thought Steve would say if he was there. Then, he thought of what he said before leaving. He then thought to himself, that no matter what, he would not fail or die. Maybe Steve was right about going together, but there was no way to give a single step back. He was not going to let the Earth and Minecraftia be destroyed, nor let Steve have the chance to tell him em"I told you"/em./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When he began to try and make a plan to get to the King, he realized they were already there, at the entrance of the castle. Iron bars were covering the entrance, as a true medieval castle from Earth would in order to protect the castle from any invaders, and it had the shape of a Creeper's mouth. There were Creepers with golden helmets, guarding the entrance and looking at Nova, who was completely confused, wondering how did they have enough time and resources to build the Castle and the whole place in general.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Charged Creepers and the ones with the golden helmets stared at each other for a bit and hissed, communicating by hissing, and then, the Creepers with the golden helmets moved aside and let the Charged Creepers get inside the Castle and escort the prisoner inside. Nova was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea when he saw the amount of Creepers inside the Castle. It wasn't called "The Creeper Castle" for nothing. There were Creepers going left and right around the Castle, ones seemingly minding their own business, others guarding and wearing more golden helmets.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When the Charged Creepers began to advance further into the Castle, each and everyone of the Creepers that were there turned and looked at Nova, and there was something in their eyes that made Nova think they were trying their hardest not to go after him and that they were holding the urge to blow him up. The Charged Creepers hissed at them, as if they were yelling em"fuck off"em, and the rest of the Creepers slowly walked and looked away, trying to go back to their daily routines. em"Damn, these Charged Creepers are assholes"/em Nova thought to himself while looking at them, then he looked around to see the interior of the castle. There were cobblestone blocks hanging from the ceiling, being held by a fence post and with torches around them as if they were chandeliers, a small fountain with stone slabs surrounding the water, various rooms and wooden doors around as well, and there were red wool blocks on the floor that he didn't notice in the beginning that were leading from the entrance to the fountain, like some sort of red carpet. He thought that this was way too fancy and elaborated for a bunch of suicidal mobs./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, the Creepers stopped at a set of stone brick stairs that were in spiral and pushed Nova with their heads to indicate him to get up the stairs. He turned to them and looked at them angrily for pushing him and then he started going up, with them watching every single one of his movements carefully to prevent him from escaping, and as Nova kept walking upstairs, he realized they were going up the Creeper Statue's body, and then he thought that it wasn't a statue, but a tower, and that the Creeper King was probably in the very head of the Creeper Statue. em"Pretty fucking obvious"em he thought. He was getting closer to the top, when he started to hear someone yelling with a really weird accent. He couldn't hear what they were saying very clearly, but he could tell that whoever was yelling was really pissed off./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He finally got to the top of the staircase, and what he first saw was a 6x6 hole in what would seem to be the back of the head of the Creeper Statue that was filled with glass panes, then, the Charged Creepers hissed and made Nova turn around, and he saw two Creepers with golden helmets in front of two iron doors, guarding whatever was behind the doors. em"Hooman. Walk!"em one of the Charged Creepers shouted while pushing Nova with his "Alright, alright, you fucker"/em Nova replied. The Creepers with golden helmets hissed at Nova with anger, and then they looked at the Charged Creepers and began to communicate between them with hisses of various tones. After a couple seconds of hisses, the Creepers with golden helmets stepped aside and let the Charged Creepers enter the room behind the iron doors, pressing a stone button with their heads to activate the doors and let them go through./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As the Creepers began to walk with Nova towards the room, he could hear the same angered voice yelling once more, this time more clearly. em"The hell do you mean our prissonersss essscaped?!em" the voice shouted while Nova and the Charged Creepers entered the room. Nova was able to see that the room was actually made of stone bricks instead of cobblestone and mossy cobble, with a few double chests on each side of the room, the obsidian blocks making a Creeper face were also visible, and there was a Creeper with a golden helmet and 5 Testificates in the room as well, facing a 5x4 glass cube that was somehow glowing in a light blue tone. It almost looked like an electricity sphere, because there were random tiny lightnings flashing inside the cube./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"The whole Kingdom isss ssurrounded by a giant wall, many of usss are guarding the wall, preventing anyone from getting insside or outsside, we had them caged and with the bessst guardss to watch them, and yet you dare to come here and tell me they got away?!"em The voice shouted once more. Nova could notice that the Testificates were really startled by whoever was yelling due to them shaking nervously, and then he tried to see what was inside the glass cube. em"You musst be behind thisss treachery, no? Anssswer now Tesstificatess! The ressst of your kind were not sssmart enough to essscape by their own!"/em the voice yelled angrily. The Testificates began to shake their heads and say "No, of course not" nervously and quickly./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, the Charged Creepers pushed Nova with their heads, making him fall and kneel, accidentally pushing one of the Testificates when he fell. The Charged Creepers hissed and Nova turned his head to look at them with anger, about to yell at them and punch them bare handed for doing that, but then, the same voice that he heard before spoke. em"Hmm? Oh... Ssso, thisss one iss the resssponssable for thiss havock?!"em the voice shouted yet again./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova stood up as fast as he could, and when he stood up, the Testificates stepped aside, letting him see what was inside the glass cube in front of him. It was another Creeper, but this one was 2 and a half blocks tall, its skin was dark green, his face looked more menacing than the faces of the other Creepers, his eyes had a slight blue glow, as if his eyes were somehow producing electricity, he had a red cape that was being held by a golden medallion with a piece of Gunpowder craved on it, a golden crown with a red Gem that looked similar to a diamond, and surrounded by a blue aura similar to the Charged Creeper's aura, but bigger and of a darker blue tone, with electricity surrounding him. It was none other than the Creeper king himself. Nova was a bit surprised after seeing a Creeper so different from the others. The Creeper King hissed in anger and looked at Nova with disgust. The Charged Creepers hissed as well, communicating with the Creeper King, and out of all those hisses Nova was able to understand em"Hooman... Sssslaves away... Dessstroy Ssssspawnersss".em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em Oh... Ssso... Thiss human standing right here isss the causse of MY ssslavess being free and of the dessstruction of the Ssspawner Chamber? Isss it that you are the one ressponsable for all thisss messs?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Bitch I might be!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Hisses*em I sssee... Ssso, you are the insssolent human ssscum that I'll have to burn to assshes. But, I mussst know... Sssince you are the firsst human or creature in general to be able to get through the wallsss without dying... What wasss the reasson that made you come here in the firsst place? What isss the purposse behind thisss attack? Wass it to avenge thisss missserable village? A bet perhapss? Or maybe you're a mercenary? Or perhapss someone with a really desssperate death wish or really ssstupid?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em I'm here to fuck this place up, take that Gem that you have on your stupid crown with me, and to shove my diamond sword up your ass! Or in your language, I'm here to fucking kill you and ssstick TNT up your assssshole you piece of ssssshit./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, Nova spitted on the Creeper King's glass cube intentionally, as if he was spitting to his face and then he showed him the middle finger, knowing that he couldn't do much about it being inside the glass cube. The Creeper King seemed really pissed off, his aura turning red all of a sudden and looking at Nova with rage.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em You're more insssolent than I thought... I sshould kill you myssself for daring to even ssshow your dissgussting face here, and make you sssuffer for all the trouble you have causssed me! You come to kill me you sssay? Then you ssshould have come here with Diamond armor at least! We are ssstronger than you think, human ssscum. We are ssssuperior than you in many waysss. I am sssuperior than you. And sssoon enough, once the alliance between my kind and the resst of the other hossstile mobsss is done, I will become God! What can you do in order to sssstop me, human garbage?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Well, aside from killing at least a hundred waves of your soldiers, sneaking in here, freeing Testificates and kicking Creeper ass, I can do this em*flips him off again, reminding the Creeper King who is the one with arms*/em. And call me scum, one more time, and I'll get your ass out of that fucking fish tank you have there, you walking dildo!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Hisses and growls in complete rage as his aura turns even more red, electricity coming of off him and hitting against the glass, looking at Nova with complete disgust and wrath*em Enough of your insssolence! You have wasssted enough of my patience!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Testificates stepped back a little bit, scared and intimidated by the Creeper King's sudden rage burst, even the Charged Creepers looked scared of him. The Creeper King noticed his aura turning red and began to feel more heat inside his glass cube, so he took a deep breath and calmed down, making his aura turn blue again. Then, he looked at Nova and smirked, having an idea as to what to do with him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em I think I know of a way to deal with you... You ssaid you were able to ssslay a hundred of my bessst sssoldierss? Then letsss sssee how much of a good warrior you are. You'll be the entertainment of my people until you simply can't even breathe, and then, I'll make sssure there'sss nothing left of your corpssse. Charged Creepersss! Take him to the Colossseum. And make sssure he can't come back up. Letss sssee how long does that armor lastss./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, the Charged Creepers turned to Nova, who was slowly backing up, trying to think of a plan to escape so he could kill the Creeper King and be done with it, but the Charged Creepers quickly surrounded him and blocked his path from all sides so he couldn't go anywhere, making him follow them without any chance to go anywhere. He sighed and began to follow them once again, as the Creepers with golden helmets guarding the entrance to the King's throne opened the iron doors to let them pass.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Charged Creepers started to head towards the stairs, when suddenly, Nova pushed and kicked away most of the Charged Creepers and began to run, trying to escape, but then one of the Charged Creepers hissed and ran towards Nova, catching up to him before he could reach the stairs and tackled him, tackling him hard enough to break the glass panes that were next to the stairs, causing them to fall off the top of the Castle.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Charged Creeper and Nova began to fall down, and as they kept being pulled by the force of gravity, the Charged Creeper began to hiss and flash, starting its countdown to blow up, but then Nova punched it in the face and kicked him in its belly, getting enough impulse to jump away from the Charged Creeper, but the blast radius was big enough to throw Nova and make him crash against one of the sides of the Creeper Statue's body, however, he managed to recover just in time to get his pickaxe out and nail one of the cobblestone blocks to stop his fall like he did in the ravine, holding for dear life.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"However, not even five seconds passed when he heard something falling down. He looked up slowly, fearing that he might not like what he was about to see, and when he saw what was falling, he couldn't help but to yell em"OH SHIT!"em. Two more Charged Creepers had thrown themselves off of the balcony Nova got tackled from and were getting themselves ready to blow Nova up. He couldn't think of any ways to prevent them from blowing up or to escape the explosion, so he just got his pickaxe out of the cobblestone block quickly and jumped backwards off of the wall right when the Charged Creepers were at the same level he was and right when they were a second ago from blowing up, and once again, he got thrown away due to the explosion, going slightly faster and further away, landing in the floor painfully./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It took him some time to recover from the fall and stand up, but after a few moments, he began to stand on his feet and to try and recognize where did he land on. He looked at the floor and saw that instead of gravel, cobble or grass, he was standing on sand. He never saw any single block of sand around when he sneaked in. He looked up, and what he saw was much more terrifying than anything he had already seen.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Creepers. EVERYWHERE. Literally, everywhere. They were all around him. Wherever he looked, there was more and more Creepers, all of them hissing at him or just staring at him. There were at least a 100 more than the last group of Creepers he fought against. It was much more than an army. He thought they were all going to rush at him and finish him off, but then he noticed something. They were on higher level than him, like if he was in a pit and they were on slightly higher levels than him, and he also noticed the fact that there were wooden fences surrounding him and preventing the Creepers from getting to him. He then started to recognize more of the place he had just fell in. The Creepers were not standing, but sitting on stone brick stairs. They seemed to be all placed in seats all around him, like if they were watching a movie or something. Then, he saw that there wasn't just sand on the level he was, there were also five gates covered with iron bars and that were too dark for him to even see what was laying beyond those gates. He then understood, that he had fallen onto the exact place the Creeper King wanted him to be. The Colosseum he had mentioned earlier and the one he saw before entering the castle.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Well, fuck"em Nova said to himself, still looking around him and not believing the amount of Creepers that he was seeing. Then, he turned to see where the balcony was, and when he looked up at it, he saw one of the Testificates that were there with him placing glass panes in the hole he had made when the Charged Creeper tackled him, and after the Testificate fixed it, he backed up really quickly and got out of Nova's line of sight./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Meanwhile, back in the castle, the Creeper King looked at the Testificates with despite and waited for the one fixing the glass to come back. "Place glasss and ssstep back" The Creeper King ordered once the other Testificate came back, and immediately, they all started to build a 1x3 glass block tunnel, the Creepers with golden helmets watching them and making sure they didn't screw anything up, building all the way to the balcony, and once they were finished, they stepped back as the Creeper King told them, and then, he pressed a button inside his glass cube, activating sticky pistons underneath his throne and opening a 1x3 hole so he could get out, the electricity surrounding him suddenly and randomly hitting parts of the glass tunnel. He then walked out of his glass cube and to the balcony, the Creepers with golden helmets pressing the buttons outside to open the iron doors and let him through. He walked over to the balcony, strutting as he watched the Creepers with golden helmets bow before him and the Testificates look away in terror, smirking slightly and turned to them. "Once I get in, take the Tessstificatess back to the basssement and make sssure they don't run away. Bring them back once the human is dead and I wisssh to get rid of the glasss tunnel" the Creeper King said in a very demanding tone. The Creepers nodded and obeyed the orders of their master, escorting the Testificates downstairs as he walked over to the glass panes to see if Nova had already gotten to the colosseum.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Back at the Colosseum's arena, Nova was trying to look for a way out without getting close to the Creepers, but then, he heard a very powerful and loud hissing right above him, coming from the balcony, and when he turned, he saw the Creeper King once again, looking down at him. All of the Creepers stopped hissing at Nova and looked up to the balcony as well, hissing cheerfully and getting somewhat excited after seeing their king. Nova just frowned and got really angry after seeing him again, looking up at him angrily and wanting to kick him off that balcony. The Creeper King smirked down at Nova and took a deep breath, now looking at the spectators in the Colosseum, getting ready to talk to all of his people all the way from there.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em Citizensss of the Creeper Kingdom! I have brought you thisss evening for one and only one reasson. Thisss, filthy Human Ssscum hass dared to come into out home, our domain and dessstroy the only sspawner chamber we have managed to build, free our sslavesss and mock me in my own face. For all of the reassonsss already mentioned, and for being a human asss well, he hass been ssentenced to be our entertainment to all of uss.. Until he can't even walk or think anymore that isss... Which I bet won't take long. Letss ssee how long doesss he lassst before hisss armor breaksss and hisss legsss fall off. Now, any lassst wordss before you die, human?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Yelling*em Yea, I do. FUCK YOU AND KISS MY ASS! em*shows both middle fingers to all the Creepers, turning around and flipping everyone off, especially the Creeper King, then he turns his back to the king and lowers his pants, insulting the Creeper King by showing his ass to him, putting his pants back up quickly and flipping him off one more time*/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *turns his head away to avoid looking at Nova's ass*em Ugh... Disssgusssting... I'll make a favor to your kind and mine by killing you. I've had enough of your nonssensical and vulgar attitude. Gladiatorsss! Have absolutely no mercy, for he won't have it either and I won't be sssatisfied until he fallsss. KILL HIM!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, the iron bars of one gate got pulled down by some sticky pistons, leaving a 5x3 opening, and from that gate, a group of 10 Creepers appeared, some of them wearing chain helmets and some others not wearing any armor at all, and they were rushing at Nova, all of them at the same time. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have a sword to fight with, and his iron armor was at half durability. One of the Creepers was about to reach him, while he tried to think of a way to fight, and then, he remembered that he still had an axe, which wasn't as effective as a sword, but it was the only thing that he had to cause damage with, aside from a shovel and his pickaxe, and when the Creeper got close to him, he punched it in the face to make it step back a little bit, and then he swung his axe into the Creeper's head, killing it instantly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"They want entertainment? Oh, I'll be sure to give some entertainment to these bastards"em He thought to himself as he effortlessly retrieved the axe from the Creeper's head, and the others approached to him and began to surround him. Then, one of them rushed at Nova at full speed, but he was already expecting them to do that, and when the Creeper got close enough, he beheaded it in a single swing of his iron axe, and immediately after, the other Creepers charged all at once, and when Nova saw this, he began to crouch a bit and prepared himself to attack, and once they were close enough, he jumped at the same time he started to spin as fast as he could, extending the arm that he was using to hold the axe with, beheading most of the Creepers and managing to hit some of them away, and when he stopped spinning, he went after the ones left and he began to slash and kill them all, moving really fast and leaving the Creepers without a single chance to defend themselves./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper king watched expressionless, feeling absolutely nothing even after seeing his warriors fall before Nova, who was holding his axe up in the air as a way to presume his victory. The Creeper King smirked, feeling confident and to show Nova that he wasn't even near to defeat all of them. Nova looked confused at the beginning by his smirk, and then he looked back at the gates, and he saw that they were all opening now, and without the iron bars covering them, he was able to see a small black flame, and then, he instantly knew what was going on. There were at least two Creeper Spawners on each gate, an all of them were about to spawn Creepers. The Creeper King laughed and looked down at Nova, watching all the gates being opened. em"Ha!"em The Creeper King laughed em"You really thought it would be that eassssy? I am not asss fool asss to think that you wouldn't ssurvive the firssst wave, esspecially with you wearing that armor"/em. Nova started to worry at the fact that they would spawn an infinite amount of times, and after seeing that some of them had already spawned. em"You sseem to be a ssskilled warrior..."/em The Creeper King "Then let usss put your ssskillss to tessst. Creepersss! Get him!"/em./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Right after the Creeper King said that, the Creepers that had already spawned started to go after him, and so did the ones that spawned just recently, all of them going after Nova, who was getting his axe ready and waiting for them, and when some of them were close enough, he ran towards them in zig zag to confuse them and to get past them, and when they realized he had just gone past them, he charged and started started to swing his axe at them, slashing, decapitating and cutting through some of them at the same time he kept on going forward, trying to kill as many as possible before more would spawn.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He managed to get about 8 of them in that killing streak, leaving only 5 of them alive since they managed to get out of his way, but suddenly, the spawners on every gate spawned even more, making a total of 17 Creepers. em"Oh come fucking on, not again!"em Nova shouted after seeing that ridiculous amount of Creepers in front of him, and when they started to head over to him, he saw a Charged Creeper in the middle of the crowd right next to the wooden fence which was holding in its mouth an enchanted diamond sword. It was Novas diamond sword that he had dropped./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"That fucker has my sword!"em He thought to himself, feeling slightly relieved for finding it, but angry and frustrated for seeing that a Charged Creeper was holding it in its mouth. He was just about to go and get it, when he suddenly realized that one of the Creepers was already close enough to blow up, but he reacted quickly and swung his axe into its head and then he kicked the Creeper away. He knew that as long as the Creepers kept on spawning he would not be able to get his sword back, and that he would eventually get tired just like the Creeper King said, after all, he ran all the way from the village to there and faced a whole army of Creepers and got blown up three times. He started feeling slightly hungry and tired, and he didn't bring any food with him, which was quite a problem./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He knew that the more Creepers would spawn, the more tired he would be, and it was just a matter of time before one of them would blow up. He had to think of a way to get rid of the spawners and retrieve his sword from that Charged Creeper before it was night time and before his body would just give up, but how?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, as he kept trying to think on what to do, he heard out of nowhere a hissing sound from behind him, and when he turned around, it was too late. A Creeper went behind him while he was trying to plan on how to survive, and by the time Nova noticed, the Creeper was already a second away from blowing up, and then it blew up, sending Nova up into the air and making him fall onto another Creeper which was closer to the rest of them, and of the Creepers near him blew up one after another, sending Nova flying back from where he had come from, hurting him quite a bit.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After being blown up by a Creeper for the fifth time in a row on that day, Nova was just laying on the hole the Creeper had made on the sand in the arena, feeling tired and in pain, trying to take deep breaths to recover. He had to find a way to kill them, fast, otherwise he would not be able to keep up with them, nor get back to the Creeper King before night time, but he couldn't think of anything. Then, he slightly opened his eyes, and above him, there was a thin cloud of dust slowly fainting away. He thought that perhaps the Creeper made that cloud of dust when he blew up the sand on the floor. Then, he looked around him and saw a ton of the sand blocks that were blown up, and after a few seconds of thinking, he got an idea and smirked, slowly getting up and pulling his shovel out, digging some sand blocks and picking up the ones that were already blown up and the ones he was digging, doing it as fast as he could before the cloud of dust would disappear.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"From the Creepers and the King's perspective, the could of dust made by the Creeper that blew up next to Nova was starting to fade away. The Creepers thought they had killed Nova, and that once the dust would clear away, they would see nothing but his corpse. However, the Creeper King wasn't so confident about Nova being dead. em"I know he wouldn't die that eassy..."em he thought to himself. em"What the hell issss he doing there? Come on out, come on out so I can watch you get torn into piecesss"/em./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, out of nowhere, right when he finished saying that sentence in his thoughts, he saw something jumping out of the dust cloud just as it vanished completely, and then, the next thing he saw was the heads of various of his Creepers flying away in different directions as a blurry object past right next to them. He didn't need any sort of clue to guess it was Nova, who was cutting through as many Creepers as he could, and when he managed to reduce the amount of Creepers to 11, he drew his shovel out and put the axe away, and with an amazing speed he ran over to one of the Creepers and hit it in the head with the iron shovel as hard as he could, nearly knocking it out in one hit, and immediately after he got one of the sand blocks he had collected and sticked it in the Creeper's mouth quickly, trying not to get his hand stuck in the Creeper's mouth or to touch it. The Creeper started to cough, choking with the sand block, unable to breathe, and then it decided to blow up before choking to death, but right as its countdown started, Nova hit it with the shovel in the face, hitting it so hard it send the Creeper flying to the other side of the arena, falling onto a few of his fellow Creepers that were still left, and then it blew up, however, instead of the small clouds of dust that come out whenever a Creeper explodes, a huge and thick cloud of dust came out, blinding and stunning the Creepers around and covering an area of about 5 blocks.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"And that is how you make smoke bombs in Minecraft!"em Nova said proudly after seeing that his plan was working out, while the Creeper King began to wonder what was Nova trying to do. Then, Nova started to hit the nearest Creepers with the shovel and to toss sand blocks into their mouths and throats to make them blow up and cause more thick smoke clouds to appear, managing to get 5 Creepers like that to stun and blind the rest of the Creepers, until a Charged Creeper that spawned in one of the gates ran towards him, but Nova managed to hit it in its face and head when it going at full speed, stunning the Charged Creeper, and immediately after, he began to shove as many sand blocks as he could down the Creeper's throat, and when it was about to blow up, he kicked it away with all his strength, managing to make the Charged Creeper crash onto the fence near the Charged Creeper holding his diamond sword, and as soon as the Charged Creeper that was choking with sad blocks in its throat crashed against the fence, it blew up, causing a much larger and thicker cloud of dust that covered the other ones, part of the crowd and the whole arena, making it impossible for anyone to see what was going on. Confused, the Creeper King tilted his head to the side and tried to see through all the dust, but the dust was so thick it was really hard to see anything, and little did he know that this all part of Nova's strategy./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Inside the dust clouds, Nova was sneaking towards the Charged Creeper that had his diamond sword, who was coughing and blinking repeatedly due to all the sand in the air caused by the explosion, but it was still holding the sword with its mouth. Nova walked up to it, and since there was too much dust, the Creeper was unable to see what was in front of it, giving Nova the chance to bang the Charged Creeper's head against the fence three times, making it drop the sword, and then, he cached the sword in mid air and immediately after he decapitated the Creeper with it. He then moved away from the fence, and now with his sword back in his hands, he began to move between all the dust in the air towards the Creepers that he left alive in the arena, hoping that the spawners didn't spawn more Creepers.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He began to run around, looking for a small group of Creepers in the middle of that smoke cloud, and then, he saw a few of them conveniently close to one of the gates. He then rushed towards one of them and punched it in the face so it would notice his presence and start its countdown to blow up, and just when he heard the Creeper making the sound they make when they are about to blow up, he slashed it with his diamond sword, knocking him back into the gate and blowing up the spawners and part of the gate. The other Creepers reacted to the sound of the explosion and tried to see what was going on, but there was still too much sand in their eyes and they couldn't see anything at all. They were only able to see Nova's blade, but by the time they realized what was going on, the sword was less than an inch away from their heads, and in less than a second, one by one they got slashed, stabbed and beheaded by Nova and his diamond sword. Once he had killed all of the Creepers around him, he stood still for a few seconds to rest and coughed a little due to the sand around him, then he decided to keep moving.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Things started to get a little bit worrying for the Creeper King when he started to hear explosions and swords swinging. Maybe he tried to escape, but he stumbled into one of the Creepers and got blown up, he thought. That had to be the most logical explanation. He then heard another explosion, getting a little bit suspicious and wary. em"What?! Hmm... He probably sssurvived the first explossion and flew into another group of Creepersss and got blown up again"em, he said to himself to calm down. He heard another explosion a few seconds after, then it happened again, and again, and again. He smirked unsuspectingly, thinking that Nova was probably reduced to nothing but ash in between all that dust due to all the explosions he was able to hear./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The dust cloud slowly started to fade away, getting thinner and thinner by every second, revealing some of the parts of the arena that were covered by it. The Creeper King smirked, feeling overconfident and expecting to see Nova's limbs and body parts spread all over the arena, and as the dust began to fade away, he was able to see holes in the ground made by explosions, then, he saw that the dust cloud around the gates started to disappear as well, and when he saw the gates, his smirk slowly started to fade away as well. Each and everyone of the gates, and the spawners inside them, were blown up and torn apart. None of the Creepers that had spawned when Nova made the dust cloud were left, and he couldn't see the Charged Creeper with Nova's sword either. There was only one tiny little piece of the dust cloud in the center of the arena, and as it slowly started to fade away, the Creeper King was able to see a purple glow and what seemed to be an arm slowly raising. His smirk had completely faded away, and now he had a very angry expression instead, growling and hissing in rage, knowing what was hiding underneath that last bit of the dust cloud, or who.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The last bit of the cloud of dust finally faded away, and what the Creeper king saw was a person, wearing an iron chest plate, iron leggings and a couple of diamond boots and a diamond helmet, holding up an enchanted diamond sword and raising his hand up in the air, showing the middle finger to the Creeper King. It was none other than Nova, just as the Creeper King feared.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em Wha- HE ISS SSSTILL ALIVE?! AND HE DESSSTROYED THE SSSPAWNERSS AGAIN! THISSS SSSON OF A... em*takes deep breaths and tries to calm down before he blows up ad sighs*/em Ok... If he cheatss we don't have any reassson to play fair either. TO ALL MY LOYAL CITIZENSS, KILL THAT HUMAN, NOW!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He looked angrily into the eyes of the Creepers guarding him, who immediately after ran down the staircase, scared at the furious look of their king, and when they got downstairs, they pushed a hidden stone button, which send a signal to a bunch of sticky pistons that pulled the wooden fences in the coliseum, allowing all of the Creepers to move around and even get down into the arena, at the same time Charged Creepers started to appear all around, and even in the very top of the castle Charged Creepers started to appear. Nova gulped, as he saw that all of the Creepers around him were now able to get him without any troubles, starting to feel a little bit scared. The Creeper King laughed hysterically at Nova's situation and turned around, seeing that the Creepers with golden helmets had returned along with the Testificates, and with a gesture with his head, he ordered the Testificates to start taking down the glass tunnel they had made as soon as he returned to his throne. The Testificates nodded with sadness and looked at the Creeper King as he walked back to his throne, and when he walked through the door and it closed, they started to break down the glass tunnel just as the Creeper King ordered, and once they were done, the Charged Creepers took them back downstairs.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Meanwhile, Nova was holding his sword tightly and slowly backing up, as all the Creepers in the coliseum started to get down to the arena. He was being surrounded by them from nearly all angles, cornering him and walking slowly towards him, while the ones on top of the castle were waiting for Nova to be in the right place for them jump and explode. Nova kept backing up for a little bit, not sure of what to do, and then, he looked over at the castle and saw the Charged Creepers that were right above him getting ready to jump down, and then he got an idea.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Not this time, fuckers"em Nova thought to himself just as he saw the Charged Creepers jump down all the way from the top of the castle. He looked at the other Creepers and raised his sword, at the same time he ran towards them to attack, and so did the Creepers, charging and hissing at him. Nova hit a couple of them with the back of his sword in the head and very quickly tossed sand blocks into their mouths and made them blow up just like he did with the others, managing to stun most of the other Creepers in front of him, then, he quickly looked back up and saw that two Charged Creepers were just a few blocks away from him and about to get to him, but he waited for a little bit, waiting until they were close enough, and right when they were only a block away from him, he jumped as high as he could and kicked one of them, just as he slashed the other one with his sword and send both of those Charged Creepers away, making one of them crash into one of the coliseum walls, just as the remaining Charged Creeper crashed against one of the walls of the castle, blowing up and creating huge holes that Nova could use to escape./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Once the Creepers blew up, he ran towards the holes they made and went through, heading to the hole in the wall of the castle, just as he heard more Creepers falling towards him, but he did not stop and kept going forward until he got out of the coliseum while the Creepers he had stunned recovered and started to go after him again, however, the other Charged Creepers that had just jumped off the top of the castle were only a block away from them, and when they landed, they blew up a good amount of Creepers, making things slightly easier for Nova, who was just about to enter the castle.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He went into the castle as fast as he could, and as soon as he managed to get inside, he used a few wooden blocks that he had to close off that hole to prevent the Creepers chasing him from getting inside, making it just in time. He leaned against the wooden patch in the wall that he had just made and took a seep breath, feeling exhausted and trying to catch his breath. Nova was starting to get tired and hungry after all that fighting and running away, but he had to deal with all of that for now. He was only a few steps away from accomplishing his mission, and now he was a bit safer inside the castle. Or at least, that is what he thought, until he heard a hissing right behind him that made a shiver run down his spine. He then remembered that there weren't only Creepers outside the castle, but there were also Creepers inside the castle and turned around quickly, only to confirm what he had just thought about. Once again, he was surrounded by a huge amount of Creepers that were just roaming around in the castle, until he got inside and locked himself in, and now, they were all looking at Nova with furious "Oh shit"em Nova said out loud when he saw all of those Creepers around him, looking at him right into the eyes. He tried to see if there was any way to escape, but the Creepers were blocking him from all ways, and going back outside wasn't going to help either. He had once again only one option, and so, he decided to face them and thought of a way to deceive them so he could head towards the staircase and go to the King's throne./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creepers rushed at him nearly at the same time so he didn't have any chances to escape, which was exactly what Nova wanted them to do, and when they thought they had him cornered, he sprinted to the wall and got as high as he could and he jumped off of the wall like a ninja, lightning up a TNT block in mid air and dropping it on them, blowing most of them up jut as he landed a few blocks away from them, drawing his sword out once more and getting ready to kill them while they were slightly distracted, but then, he heard explosions really close by, and when he turned around to see what caused that noise, he saw that the main entrance of the castle, the wooden patch he made and another wall close to the staircase had been blown up by Creepers, allowing the others he thought he had left behind get inside. Nova was really starting to get tired of these smart Creepers.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Oh, come fucking on! Give me a fucking break already! How is it that you fuckers are willing to lose your lives in just blowing up a wall?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creepers stopped and actually thought about it for a few seconds. But then, they shrugged at the same time and got once again into their menacing phase, hissing and rushing at Nova, who had no other way out and was surrounded yet again. He got his sword out once more and charged at them, slashing as many as he could while he kept on going towards the staircase, punching, kicking and slicing them in half in order to get through. He was half way through the endless wave of Creepers, when suddenly, one of them jumped and tried to tackle Nova, but he was able to dodge the Creeper by simply moving aside, and while it passed just next to him, he lifted his sword in the air and decapitated the Creeper just as he flew by. Then, another Creeper showed up right in front of him and was just about to blow up, but Nova cut it in two with a single slash and went through it, kicking another one that was in front of him away, then, he went close to another one of them to make it start its countdown, but he used his sword to slash it away and make him fall onto the rest of the Creepers that were blocking his way, blowing them up sky high and clearing a way for Nova to get up the staircase.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He ran as fast as he could once the Creeper had blown up and got to the stairs, not stopping for even a second so the Creepers wouldn't get him, but then, he saw that there were also Creepers on the staircase and even more upstairs that were coming down for him, but he decided he wasn't going to stop until he was back with the Creeper King, and when some of the Creepers started to get close, he slashed them as fast as he could, going in zig zag at the same time and making them fall off the staircase, dying due to the height of the fall. He was about slash another one and making it drop to its death, but suddenly, a Charged Creeper jumped from the top of the staircase, getting ready to explode as soon as he landed on the side of the staircase that Nova was at. He managed to notice that Charged Creeper right when it jumped off, immediately jumping away from where the Creeper was going to land, still receiving some damage from the explosion, but managing to not fall off the stairs. The Charged Creeper had blown up a large section of the staircase and even a part of the wall, making it impossible for anyone to go down or up from that point, leaving the Creepers downstairs unable to still go after Nova, who sighed in relief after seeing that he was safe and did not fall off after the Charged Creeper blew up and after noticing that the other Creepers could not go after him. But then, he heard something above him, and when he looked up, he saw one of the Creepers upstairs blowing up another section of the staircase, leaving Nova without a way to get up and getting him stuck, just as more Creepers and Charged Creepers jumped down to where he was.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sick and tired of having to deal with Creepers all day, Nova rushed at the Creepers that had landed in the section of the staircase he was at and attacked first. He jumped and raised his sword up in the air just as he advanced towards one of the Charged Creepers, landing right in front of it and cutting it in half just as he landed, leaving no chance for it to explode, swinging his sword randomly and fast at the rest of the Creepers while running forward, decapitating and slashing most of them, giving the last one a Sparta kick just as he got at the part of the stairs that the Creepers blew up so he couldn't get to the top. Then, he got an idea and decided to take the cheap way, getting his pickaxe out and starting to dig through the wall, digging upwards to get to the last section of the staircase. The Creepers got enraged when they saw that Nova was escaping their trap more easily than they expected him to and they sprint jumped to get him, but he was way too far for them to get him, hitting themselves against the wall and falling to their death. Nova laughed at them while they fell and kept on going upwards, getting to the rest of the staircase in matter of seconds and finally getting up.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova decided to stop of a second to catch his breath and recover for a bit once again, but then, he looked at the iron doors that lead to the King's throne and saw the two Creepers with the golden helmets, completely ignoring him for a few seconds, but then, they noticed his presence and got alarmed, looking quite surprised after seeing him, changing their expression quickly and began to look angry and menacing, leaning their heads down a bit and stomping on the ground like an angry bull. Nova tilted his head to the side curiously, wondering why were they doing that for, and then they charged at Nova, running with their heads ahead as if they were imitating a bull trying to charge at someone. Nova was giggling due to how funny they looked doing that and stood there, holding his sword in a defensive pose, getting ready for whatever they were planning to do.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creepers with golden helmets arched their backs and lifted their heads up just as they were about to get to Nova, who was ready to just kick them away as soon as they started their countdown, and then, when they got closer to him, he was about to dodge them and make them fall, but they simultaneously tried to head-butt Nova, who almost got hit by them, but managed to get out of their way just in time. The Creepers stopped running for a second, only to charge at full speed towards Nova once again, and this time he didn't have enough time to dodge them, so he blocked their attacks with his diamond sword, small sparks coming out due to the friction of the clash between the golden helmets and the diamond sword. Then, they started to attempt to hit Nova once more by head butting him, but he kept on blocking their attacks, going faster and faster after every attack, making him back up while blocking them, until he ended up against a wall, unable to back up any further, and then, both Creepers arched their backs and head-butted him simultaneously with all their strength, but he decided to stop blocking and attempted to cut in half the helmet of one of them and managed to stop the other one's attack by stopping its head with his bare hand, the Creepers trying to push Nova further against the wall, and Nova trying to push them back as well.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova tried to take the golden helmet off the Creeper that he has stopping with his hand, and he tried to take its helmet off, as well as trying to push the helmet of the other one off with the back of his sword, but no matter how hard he pushed, the helmets did not come out. It was like they were stuck into their heads somehow. Then, seeing how Nova could not move, the Creepers hissed and started their countdown, only a few seconds away from blowing up, but Nova reacted to that sound immediately and smashed the heads of the Creepers together, stunning them and causing their countdown to restart, but before they even had a chance to attack back, Nova slashed them and send them to the other side of that room thanks to the knock back spell of the sword. He thought they would probably be finished after that, but they stood right back up and hissed furiously at Nova, charging at him with great speed, but he reacted faster than them, and when they got close, he grabbed them by the helmets and taking advantage of how fast they were going, he pushed them towards the staircase, making them unable to stop and causing them to trip and fall all the way down, dying due to the height the fell from.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"That's what you fucking get you motherfuckers!"em Nova yelled as he watched them fall to their death. He then sighed and turned around to look at the iron doors keeping him apart from the King's throne. He thought that opening them with the buttons would be too simple, so he stepped back a little bit and ran towards the door, kicking the doors open and getting inside with style./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King was just leaning against the wall, kind of taking a nap, until Nova kicked the doors open with tremendous strength and causing a lot of noise, waking him up all of a sudden. Then, he looked at Nova with an expression of surprise and anger.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Guess who's back and mad as hell! em*in his thoughts* Ow! My fucking foot stings... Thank god I had diamond boots, otherwise kicking the iron doors would have been a bad idea.../em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Still drifting in and out from the nap*em Wha- Where- Wait... YOU?! HOW?! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE DEAD BY NOW! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU KILLED?! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE TO BEGIN WITH?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em By magic. I flew my ass over here. How the fuck do you think I got here you idiot? I ran up the fucking stairs while your stupid warriors tried to blow me up, and I sent those fuckers with gold helmets downstairs and I kicked the door open./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em WHAT?! Even my elite guardsss too?! You... Who are you?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em I'm Novasuck Mydick, you fucker!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em Very well, Novasuck Mydick... Wait... Hold on, that ssoundss wrong... Oh... SSSERIOUSLY?! GOD DAMNIT!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Laughs out loud*em Haha, I can't believe you just fell for that! em*Laughs even more*/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Hisses and growls angrily*em Not even five ssseconds ssince you got here and my patience is already at itss limitss! Now tell me your real name, OR I'LL MAKE SURE TO BURN YOUR CORPSSE UNTIL THERE'SS NOTHING LEFT!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Still laughing*em Oh my god, you're such a fucking idiot... Oh god. But I already told you, you dumb fuck, its Nova./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Sighs annoyingly*em Fine... So... Nova, eh? You have managed to impresss me. You ssseem to be a ssskilled warrior. You ssneaked insside my kingdom, dessstroyed the only ssspawner chamber we had asside from the one in the colossseum, sssurvived to a ridiculously huge wave of my kind, ran all the way from the colossseum, got back up here and kicked an iron door open? You fight quite well for being a human. em*Quiet and evil giggle*/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Oh, you think so? Well thank you. Does that mean you are going to give me that Gem you have on your crown, or am I gonna have to take it? Because I'm planning to shove my sword up your anus anyway for what you did./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em Hmp... Hehe, you really think that I would give it to you that easily? You certainly do amussse me. But that isss enough of you. You have done enough damage to my kingdom. And now... I will have to take care of you mysself./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Oh, really? Alrighty then. I'll have to kick your ass out of that stupid fish tank of yours, which, by the way, is not the greatest idea since anyone can break that shit and kill you. Especially with an arrow. Just sayin'./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em Oh... Do you think thisss glass cube iss here to protect me? Haha.. No. It wass desssigned to protect otherss from me. Let me show you why.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, the Creeper King's body started to generate electricity, causing the glass cube surrounding him to glow intensely. His crown slowly started to melt due to the electricity that he was generating, but it didn't fall off him, nor did the Gem drop. It was somehow taking some sort of shape, like if the electricity was molding the melted gold, making it take the shape of a helmet with spikes on top, covering the Creeper King's forehead and placing the Gem just above his forehead too. Then, he proceeded to hit the glass cube with his head, causing most of the glass to get cracked. He head-butted the glass cube one more time, causing the whole glass cube to crack more, electricity starting to come out of the glass cube, as if it was leaking, almost hitting Nova, who started to get a little bit worried as to what would happen for when the Creeper King would get out. He watched the Creeper King smirk, just as he arched his back and hit the glass one last time, breaking the whole glass cube due to the strength of the hit, a lot of electricity suddenly coming out of the glass cube and the Creeper King, illuminating the whole room and hitting random parts of it, making it difficult for Nova to dodge and electrifying the iron doors, leaving both of them trapped inside.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova changed into a guarding position, protecting himself from the random electric bolts that were still coming out, feeling how some of them managed to hit him and electrocuted him due to the fact that his armor conducts electricity. The Creeper King smirked and walked out of the remainings of the glass cube and stretched his neck and feet for a little, feeling happy after getting out of his throne. The random lightning bolts had settled down, and Nova stopped blocking to see the Creeper King better. He was much like a charged Creeper, only that his aura was bigger and of a deeper blue tone, and random electric bolts were coming out of him. He smirked after seeing that the only way out for Nova was blocked, and then he gave a step forward to talk to Nova, now out of the glass cube.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em There's a reassson why I am the Creeper King, Nova. It isss not only becaussse I'm sssmarter, taller, or becausse I ssspeak your filthy language or becausse I wear a crown and a red cape. I am a Sssuper Charged Creeper. I wasss struck by ssseven lightningsss in a sssingle night before finding the Legendary Gem, and when I found it, it made me a hundred timess more intelligent, fasster, ssstronger and gave me the ability to control and produce electricity. And I can produce enough electricity to heat and melt any materialsss that can conduce electricity, like gold itself, and give it another shape I want, jussst as you sssaw a few momentss ago with my crown./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em So that's why the helmets of the Creepers guarding the entrance were stuck to their heads. You fucking melted gold on top of their heads?! They weren't even Charged Creepers, that had to hurt a fucking lot!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em Naturally, it did. After all, they had to show that they would do anything for me in order to be my persssonal guardss. They were trained to not blow up immediately and actually cause some damage to their foesss by hitting them with their headsss, and they will only blow up as sssoon as they are ssure their target cannot move or defend himsself. That isss why they are chossen to be the elite guard. But enough chatting... Now, let me show you my true power!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, the Creeper King jumped amazingly high, reaching the ceiling in that one huge jump, landing immediately after with violence, creating an electric shockwave that traveled through the ground. Nova saw this and was able to barely dodge it by jumping as high as he could and rolling after the shockwave passed under him. He stood back up and ran towards the Creeper King to attack, but the Creeper King used another of his electric attacks and shot at Nova a stream of lightning bolts really quickly, but Nova managed to block them all with his diamond sword, and luckily enough for him, diamond does not conduce electricity, which allowed him to block the King's attacks and to keep moving forward, but when he got close enough to the Creeper King and tried to hit him, he got electrocuted by his aura, which was acting like an electric shield, making him step back a little bit due to the pain.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Feeling ssshocked yet?"em The Creeper King said mockingly after seeing Nova's first attempt to hit him had failed, just as he knew would happen. Nova tried to attack him twice, but the same exact thing happened. His electric forcefield was too strong for Nova to even manage to get close without getting electrocuted. The Creeper King laughed at Nova's desperate attempts to hit him and stepped back quickly, moving at such a speed that Nova wasn't able to see where was he moving to, leaving a blue trail as he moved all the way to the wall, and once he got to where he wanted to be, he started to charge and produce more electricity, leaning downwards just as he charged up, and when he finished charging up, he released all that energy and used it to shoot himself like a supersonic projectile, leaning horizontally and planning on hitting Nova, but he managed to dodge his attack by arching his back as if he was dodging bullets like in matrix, still feeling the electric field of the Creeper King electrocuting him due to how close he was to it, the Creeper King hitting the wall with his head, but as he became in contact with the wall, he released another shockwave that turned into a powerful explosion that blew up a good chunk of the wall, landing on his feet after that. He once again charged up electricity, and released it into a constant stream that hit Nova, but he managed to block this attack before getting hit by it with his sword, still getting a little bit electrocuted due to the many streams of electricity hitting him at once, but suddenly, the streams of electricity stopped, and the aura of the Creeper King disappeared./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King began to look exhausted after his aura disappeared, unable to even breathe normally. Then, Nova smirked and understood that this was his chance to attack, running towards the king and making a plunging attack with his sword by sprinting and jumping as high as he could, but the Creeper King saw this and managed to move away just in time, but then Nova tried to slash him a couple times, and even though he managed to dodge most of his slashes, the Creeper King got cut by the bare tip of the diamond sword, making him feel a little bit of pain, immediately responding with a powerful head-butt with his helmet, which Nova managed to block, both the diamond and the gold clashing against each other and creating sparks due to the friction.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King and Nova kept on clashing like that, when Nova dodged his attack and hit him with back of the sword against the wall, then, he kicked the Creeper King in his belly, then he punched him in the face and did a spin kick that made him fall on his back, and when the Creeper King fell on his back, Nova raised his sword and tried to impale him while he was down, but the Creeper King reacted fast and rolled away before the sword fell down, standing up as quickly as he could and trying to hit Nova again, but Nova was faster than him and punched him in the belly hard enough to make him lose his breath, and then he began to kick him and punch him as fast he could, and then he made him crash against the nearest wall, stunning him, and once he got stunned, Nova began to slash him with his diamond sword as fast as he could go, slashing him in all directions really fast, causing a lot of damage to him, and then, Nova slashed him hard enough to send him flying away, crashing against another wall and falling down. Nova ran towards him as fast as he could and jumped, trying to make another plunging attack to try and behead him while he was down, but then, the Creeper King yelled em"Enough!"em and launched an electric blast, sending Nova to the other side of the room and electrifying him, crashing against the other wall and landing on his back painfully./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova stood back up after a few seconds and looked at the Creeper King, whose electric forcefield had reappeared. em"Damn"em Nova thought to himself "His shield thing resets itself after a bit of time... That means that whenever his shield is off I have to be quick and attack him with everything, or else it'll activate again. And I also have to wait until his shield disappears... Great, just fucking great". But then, The Creeper King made him get out of his thoughts when he began to throw what seemed to be small lightning cubes all around Nova, but he guessed what they were and quickly moved away just in time before they exploded, causing a great explosion and too much noise./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What the fuck?! He can throw electric grenades like in Infamous too? This is horse shit!"em Nova yelled in anger, after seeing his foe was quite powerful. But he did not have any time to be complaining, because the Creeper King used his incredible speed to move towards Nova and he nearly managed to tackle him, but he was only able to hit Nova in the arm because he had moved once again just in time before getting hit completely, making the Creeper King slightly angrier. Then, the Creeper King started to surrounding him, going in circles with his speed around Nova, leaving a blue trail just as he kept on moving. Nova began to wonder and worry about what the Creeper King was planning to do, getting ready for anything that could happen, and then, the Creeper King suddenly changed his course and dashed towards Nova, but he dodged it just before he got close to hitting him, but seconds right after, he tried to attack like that once more, only hitting Nova's shoulder. He kept doing it again and again, each time a little bit faster and waiting less, managing to hit nova a few times, and then, he jumped up really high in the air and landed violently, causing another electric shockwave to try and make Nova get more damaged, but he managed to move away from where he was going to land and jumped to avoid his electric shockwave./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King was starting to grow tired of this battle and released a huge amount of electricity, causing a lot of random and very powerful streams of his own electricity to hit nearly everywhere within that room with the hopes that Nova would at least get stunned by his attack, but even though he was getting hit, Nova moved to the nearest corner, curling up a little bit and blocking as many electricity streams as he could with his sword. Seeing how his attack wasn't so effective, he stopped doing it and began to charge up some energy, and once he charged up just enough, he released it and shot himself once more like a cannonball, attempting to hit Nova once again, who just ran away from where he was at and expected the Creeper King to blow up the wall in impact, but he bounced off the wall as soon as he hit it like a bullet, hitting another one of the walls and bouncing off as well, this time heading towards Nova, who barely even managed to dodge in time, but still got hit by the electric forcefield, and then he bounced as he hit the wall behind Nova and kept on bouncing off the walls he hit, bouncing off the floor, then the wall, then the ceiling, trying to hit Nova with that unpredictable attack, but every time he headed towards Nova after bouncing, Nova kept on managing to dodge him whenever he was about to hit him like he was playing dodgeball, until he hit the obsidian Creeper face and released an explosive shockwave, but since he hit obsidian he did nor blow up anything and landed on his feet after that, feeling a little bit dizzy after bouncing so much.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King hissed in anger, starting to feel frustrated of not being able to kill him. Then, he started to charge up energy again and launched a powerful electric bolt that looked just as big as a bazooka projectile. Nova immediately jumped away from that, since he recognized what it was, and when it hit against the floor it blew up with tremendous force, even destroying some blocks. Nova really hated the fact that he was using attacks that looked a lot like the ones used in the Infamous video game. Then, the Creeper King charged up even more energy and shot a bunch of electric grenades and electric rockets at the same time, as well as some simple electric bolts, that were coming at full speed towards Nova, but he managed to protect himself from the attacks by getting away from the grenades, blocking the bolts with his sword an making a 1x2 wall of of cobblestone blocks quickly and hide behind it to block the rockets.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Why... Won't... You... Jussst DIE?!" emThe Creeper King Yelled in rage, just as he started to charge up energy once more, and when he finished charging up, he unleashed it in very powerful streams of electricity that looked like they were small lightnings. Nova managed to dodge them, and saw after dodging them that they were powerful enough to destroy blocks, getting slightly worried about how powerful the Creeper King's attacks were getting. Then, the Creeper King charged a little bit more energy, and unleashed it in one single and extremely powerful lightning, using all of his energy on that attack. Nova was barely even able to dodge it in time, and when he looked back to see how much damage did that do, he saw that a whole 5x4 section of the wall got disintegrated thanks to that lightning./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He looked with a completely surprised and scared expression at the hole made in the wall, and then back at the Creeper King, who was once again panting and leaning down a little bit, exhausted after that attack. Nova decided not to waste this chance and ran towards him, but since this time he was a bit further away, the Creeper King had time to catch his breath and to get ready for Nova's attack, arching his back and preparing to hit him with a powerful head-butt, bur Nova was also prepared for his attack and he raised his sword up into the air, and when they were close to each other, Nova and the Creeper King attack each other at the same time, both attacks clashing and canceling themselves. The golden helmet of the Creeper King and Nova's diamond sword were once again up against each other, both of them trying to surpass their adversaries.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova and the Creeper King kept on trying to make the other fail, both of them being equal in physical strength. Then, the Creeper King attempted to push Nova's sword away, but Nova wasn't going to let it go so easily, so he used all of his strength to make the Creeper King kneel, but he was too strong and kept on resisting. They were tied in strength, and none of them were willing to give up. The Creeper King then hissed and looked at Nova angrily, talking to him while panting and still struggling to make him lose.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Panting and breathing heavy while trying to fight Nova*em Either... you have the devil'sss luck... or you are actually better fighter than I thought you were.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Panting as well and groaning, trying to push the Creeper King's helmet with his sword*em You are... Really good too for being... A walking dildo with a helmet.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Hissing and getting slightly angrier*em But no matter how hard to kill you are, you will not defeat me... We feed on the fear of other living beingsss, feassst upon their phobiasss, absssorve their hate... Only to later return all thosse thingss to them in a sssingle and only blasst... We are far sssuperior than you humansss in many wayss, even if we lack thosse limbsss you know as armss. .. And with the power of the Legendary Gem in our ssside, we will rule the world along the ressst of the Hossstile Mobss, ensslaving you and any other living creature that daresss to opposse usss! By jusst getting the idea of trying to kill me, you got yourself in a ssituation far bigger than you think... Were you expecting to take my head jusst as eassily as that? Without any consequencesss? Are you doing thiss becaussse ssomeone will pay you? Becausse of hatred towardss my kind? Or jusst to take the Legendary Gem for whatever purpose? You have got to have a really good reasson other than jusst a really desssperate death wish.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Struggling and panting, using all of his strength to try and make the Creeper King lose balance*em ... I'm here... To fuck you up... For something that Is none of your fucking business! And don't worry about the other mobs... I don't think they'll be here by tomorrow. As for me not being able to kill you... We are going to see about that, you son of a bitch!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Growls and hisses, struggling against Nova*em Hah... Do you really think you can kill me? You may have great fighting sskillsss, but you lack experience and knowledge... You don't even know half of the things I do, and that iss a great dissadvantage... For example... Did you know that usss Creepersss have flexible boness? em*smirks and pants*/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Still struggling and panting*em Huh? What do you-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just as the Creeper King finished that sentence, he crouched a little bit and then he bend his whole spine to the side, pushing Nova's sword against the wall with his head and making Nova unable to move it, most of his body leaning completely horizontally and only his feet staying in vertical position, allowing him to stay like that without having to stop standing up. He smirked once more, and then he moved his head towards Nova quickly even though he was still against the wall and Nova's sword, causing sparks to come out off his helmet, almost head-butting Nova, but he managed to dodge him in time by doing the matrix and letting go of his sword, watching how the Creeper King went back to his original pose as if his spine was made of bamboo, and then, he arched his back so much his head was able to touch the ground, launching a powerful head-butt that Nova was barely able to avoid, causing the ground to get cracked due to the strength of the head-butt. Nova then spin kicked his feet and made him fall, and immediately after he made him fall, he pounced on him and started to punch him in the face several times, but the Creeper King then bit Nova's hand and head-butted Nova's chest to make him get off, pushing him slightly far since he didn't manage to hit him so hard.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova then stood back up as fast as he could and tried to see where was his sword at, but then, he saw the Creeper King also getting back up, and he decided to charge at him and tackle him down to the ground, luckily landing right by the sword, giving Nova the chance to pick it up, but the Creeper King head butted Nova again and managed to get him off of him. Nova was once again holding his sword, and after realizing that the Creeper King was still trying to get up, he attacked and tried to slash him, but the Creeper King jumped backwards and avoided his attack and managed to get up at the same time, attacking back as soon as he got on his feet with another head-butt, but Nova dodged it by crouching, and counter attacked by head-butting his chin with his diamond helmet, making the Creeper King bite his own tongue accidentally and making him be in a lot of pain.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, Nova punched him in the face hard enough to make him crash the back of his head against the wall, but he didn't get stunned as Nova expected him to and started to attack back, head-butting multiple times quickly to try and hit Nova, however, Nova acted more quickly than him and hit him in the back of his head with the handle of his sword and made his head crash against the floor, then, he attempted to slash him with his sword, but he suddenly arched his back to make Nova's sword hit against his helmet, protecting himself from taking any damage from the sword, but accidentally hitting his own head against the wall due to how fast he arched his back, and then, Nova took advantage of this and kicked him in the crotch, causing him a lot of pain and to kneel due to the amount of pain, even causing a small tear to form in his eye as he managed to stutter "My... Blocks...". After that, he punched him in the stomach as hard as he could, and then, he grabbed his iron shovel and hit him in the face with it, breaking the whole shovel in the Creeper King's face with that one hit and stunning him. Then, he dropped what was left of the shovel down and started to slash him with his diamond sword as fast and hard as he could go, slashing in all directions and causing a lot of damage to him, swinging his sword so fast the Creeper King wasn't able to do anything, and then, Nova tried to give the final blow and tried to stab the Creeper King, but he managed to react in time and moved aside, however, Nova still managed to pierce through a little bit of the right side of the Creeper King's chest.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King hissed in pain, feeling how Nova's sword was going through him, but luckily for him, not hitting any organs at all. Then, he got much more angrier than before, wanting to end with Nova's very existence one way or another, and with all his rage, he made his electric forcefield appear again, bur this rime, with Nova being right next to him, electrocuting him with 30,000 volts of electricity, making Nova arch his back and scream in pain. Then, he launched a very powerful electric blast that made both Nova and his sword get pushed all the way to the other side of the room and crash against the ceiling.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova fell down from the ceiling and landed onto his back, feeling a lot of pain and unable to move after being electrocuted, blasted and dropped from the ceiling. But even so, he knew that giving up wasn't an option and that if the Creeper King was still alive at night time, his power would increase even more. So, with all the strength he had left, he stood up little by little, panting and moaning in pain, feeling dizzy and close to fainting, and after a few seconds, he finally managed to stand up, grabbing his sword tightly and lifting it with one arm, feeling how his other arm could barely even move after crashing against the ceiling. He had never felt this much pain before, but his will power and determination to beat the Creeper King were too big for him to give up even after being blasted away and electrocuted. He was not going to give up now that he was so close to killing him. So he gripped the handle of his blade tightly and looked over at the Creeper King, who was also recovering from Nova's stab.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They looked into each other's eyes, both of them with such a rage in their eyes that anyone would have felt really intimidated and scared, and then, they both charged at each other and got ready to attack, but now that the Creeper King's forcefield was back, he could use his electric abilities again, and so, in the blink of an eye, he charged at Nova and rammed Nova at full speed, hitting him in his injured arm with his spiky golden helmet, making Nova scream in pain and electrocuting him thanks to his electric forcefield. Then, he quickly turned around after hitting Nova in the arm and rammed him again, this time hitting him in the back of his good arm and electrocuting him once more. He kept on ramming Nova over and over again, hitting him in several parts of his upper body, in the chest, in the back, in the stomach and in the arms and shoulders, until he rammed him in the chest hard enough to send Nova flying and make him crash against a double chest in that room, breaking it when he landed on it and making most of the items inside it spread everywhere, and some of them were underneath Nova, who was once again badly injured and could hardly move.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, while Nova was trying to recover and stand up again, the Creeper King hissed and growled in anger, charging up energy to finish Nova off, but before he finished charging, he saw that Nova was standing back up again and that got him angrier, thinking that even after hitting him so many times and at such speed he wasn't able to damage him as much as he thought it would.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em How... HOW ARE YOU SSSTILL ABLE TO MOVE?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Panting and in pain, gripping his sword as tightly as he possibly can with his good arm*em W-Well... Ngh... Seems like I'm... Not so easy to kill... As you thought... Bitch.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Growling angrily*em You... You fool... I have definitively had enough of you! You have sseen the army I command, you know what the Legendary Gem iss capable of, you have sseen my power, and you are a few stepsss away from death, yet, you have not given up, you haven't tried to run away, and you sssimply keep trying even though one of your armsss is completely unable to move, and you can hardly even walk or ssswing that ssword of yourss.. Why don't you give up already?! Why are you sstill even trying?! Even a Zombie can notice that you are not going to get out of thisss alive! You are not at my level, you can't surpasss me, but you won't ssstop! Why?! WHY ARE YOU NOT DEAD YET?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Panting and trying to stand up*em W-Well... Now that you mention it... I would have normally said "Fuck this" and simply turn around, or I would have tried to run away when you came out of your stupid fish tank thing... But you know what? I did not do it. I stood here and fought against you. You know why? Because I have more than just a simple reason to kill you. Its not because I want to get paid for killing you, although that would be pretty nice... I am here not because I am an idiot and I thought it would be easy to come here and kill you. I am here to save people's lives, to give you, suicidal sons of bitches, a lesson. But most importantly... I am here because you pissed me off buddy. No one throws me off a castle and makes me land on a fucking arena full of Creepers. No one ever dares to fuck with me with an annoying electric shield of bullshit, or steal the moves of one of my favorite video games, and No one, and I mean, NO ONE, ever calls me scum without getting a whoop ass from me! You dared to fuck with me, and now, I'm not stopping until I fucking kill you!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Long and angry growl*em Quite an interesting choice of lasst wordsss.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Last words? Nah... Those ain't my last words./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Creeper King: Hmm? Then, what are your last words?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Sniff. My. Butthole. Motherfucker./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Raging like he has never raged ever before and hissing more angrily than ever*em YOU SSSON OF A BITCH! THATSSS IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! DIE!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King could not control himself any longer and decided to end with Nova at once, finally charging enough energy, and then he shot himself once again like a cannonball, directly heading towards Nova who could not move fast enough to dodge him this time. The only thing he was able to do was to try and block him with his sword and brace himself for the impact. In less than a second, the Creeper King hit against Nova's sword with great force, and as soon as he became in contact with the sword, he send an explosive shockwave that was strong enough to make some of Nova's armor and his diamond sword to crack, sending him and some of the objects inside the broken chest through the wall and through the electrified iron doors, breaking them and causing a cloud of dust to appear due to the explosion, making the Creeper King unable to see where did Nova land.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova got thrown away by the explosion so hard that the wall that was behind him and one of the electrified iron doors got completely demolished, and then he landed hard against the ground, nearly sliding off of the floor he was currently in to the staircase and nearly falling to his death, but the grip on his sword had loosened due to all the pain, nearly making him lose conscience, letting go off the diamond sword accidentally and letting it fall back down to where the whole army of Creepers was. He managed to stay conscious and not faint, but he really could barely even move his body due to how tired he was. He turned his head to see his hand that was holding his sword and saw that aside the fact that his had was literally just above the hole made for the staircase, his sword was gone. He managed to peek closer to the edge, and he saw at the very bottom of the staircase that the Creeper were still there, and his sword had fallen right on top of one of "Oh, Shit..."em Nova said to himself after realizing that he now had absolutely no weapons to fight the Creeper King. His shovel as broken, his axe didn't do that much damage, and his pickaxe was not that much of a good weapon either, and all of those were electricity conductors since they were made out of iron. em"I don't have anything to fight with now... Fuck! I'm so screwed..."/em Nova kept saying em"And even if I still had that sword, I can't even walk now, and I'm feeling really hungry too... Wait... Hold on... What the fuck is this?"/em./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, Nova felt something underneath his body. He managed to roll with a little bit of effort and then, he saw that he landed on top of the items that the chest he broke had. There was some coal, gunpowder, TNT blocks, cookies, apples and even a couple fried chickens. Nova looked at the food with wide open eyes and a huge smile, feeling saved from a horrible way to day, and he quickly started eating all of the food that was on that chest, feeling his energy coming back and recovering from the pain, and he kept yelling as he ate the food em"Oh my god, I can eat these!"em, and after eating the two fried chickens, all the cookies and three apples, he began to feel full and stopped eating, laying on his back to recover and staring at the ceiling, trying to think of a plan to defeat the Creeper King that didn't get him killed./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Ok, lets see... The food solved one problem, but I still don't have anything useful to fight him with. And he is way too OP with that stupid electric shield bullcrap. I need to find something that doesn't conduce electricity to block his attacks, or hell, just a fucking sword powerful enough to beat his ass. I don't have enough materials to build one though... What the fuck am I supposed to do to not get fucked over in this situation?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And while Nova kept on wondering what to do, he heard a voice in his head that whispered to him very lightly and gently "Left". He freaked out a little bit when he heard that voice inside his head and started to look around and whisper "hello? Who's there?" but saw no one but himself. Then, as the voice said, he turned his head to his left, and saw something that left him amazed, with wide open eyes and a very impressed expression on his face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was a Katana. It was laying on its side at Nova's left, and it was one of the objects inside the chest that Nova broke while fighting the Creeper King. It was a block and a slab long, the wrap of the handle was of a tone of blue similar to the sky, and the sheath was of a slightly darker blue, reminding Nova of the color of his avatar in Minecraft. Nova crouched and examined the katana from a closer look. The handle seemed to have some sort of ornament underneath the handle wrap that looked like an ancient symbol, but he didn't know what that symbol meant, even though he felt like he had seen it before. The butt cap was golden, and it had japanese symbols written on it, but Nova didn't know what they meant, so he kept on looking at the rest of the katana. The sheath had two dragons engraved on it, one dragon was of the same tone of blue as the handle wrap, and its eyes were white, while the other dragon was of an intense red, its eyes were black and it had a ton of spikes all over its back all the way down to the tail, and both of the dragons were facing opposite ways. The blue dragon was facing the left, while the red dragon was facing the right. And finally, the guard of the Katana had a peculiar shape, like some sort of lightning pattern, and just like the butt cap, it was golden.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova was really intrigued, but at the same time amazed at the fact that Katanas did exist in Minecraftia. And that Katana in particular had something that was attracting him to it, just as if it was somehow calling him and inviting him to get closer. He then decided to pick up the Katana, and as soon as he touched the handle, he felt a really quick shiver running down his spine, like if an electric current just came from the Katana, but it happened so quickly that he barely noticed it, so, he picked up the Katana and slowly took its sheath off to check the blade. It was of a very bright and intense tone of blue, almost looking like it was a lightning solidified and with the shape of a Katana, it seemed like the blade was also extremely sharp, the temper line was of a slightly different tone of blue, with a curvy spike pattern, and the spacer seemed to be made out of gold just like the butt cap, and it had more Japanese symbols written on it. Nova really wanted to know what did those symbols mean.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He started to swing the Katana randomly, and he saw that not only it was light, but it was also really fast and easy to use. He then used the last wooden blocks he had, and with some leather and some rope that got from the chest that he broke, he built himself a belt to hold the Katana with while he wasn't using it, then, he put on the belt and placed the Katana back into the sheath, and put the Katana on his recently built belt and smirked, feeling way much better now that he was recovered for the most part after eating some food and after finally getting the weapon he wanted the most, he drew his new Katana out, and seeing that the cloud of dust was still fading away, he thought to himself, "Oh, I'm gonna sneak attack this son of a bitch and shove this Katana up his asshole", and quickly headed at the broken entrance of the Creeper King's throne.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Meanwhile, the Creeper King was a few blocks away from the hole that was once filled by stone brick blocks and by the iron doors, but that now was only filled with a cloud of dust that he kept on staring at, nervous and anxious.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Panting and still staring at the fading cloud of dust, constantly checking if his electric forcefield is still active, looking really nervous and unsafe*em God damnit... Alright, alright, don't worry... He wasss barely even able to ssstand up, and you hit him directly in the chesst and blew him up. I'm pretty sssure that he fell down the sstaircassse and all of my loyal Creeperss blew him up to piecess, or that he even fell off the tower. There iss no way he sssurvived thisss time around. Or maybe he did... Perhapss he isss trying to make me believe he died... Or maybe ran away after all? No, no, no, that can't be. He wasss way too injured to get through my army of Creeperss... em*Shakes his head and growls*/em Ok, calm down. Even if he sssurvided the explossion, there'ss no way in hell that he'll ssimply walk through there and-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, the Creeper King suddenly heard really noisy steps heading his way. He turned his head quickly and saw Nova coming right through the cloud of dust while trying to make a plunging attack with the Katana. Nova thought that the Creeper King was probably right behind the cloud of dust, but he actually wasn't, making his attempt of an sneak attack a failure and only causing the cloud of dust to completely fade away.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Realizing his sneak attack failed*em Oh... Shit... Ok, I fucked that up./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em WHAT?! You're... You... em*groans annoyingly and begins to bang his head against the walls repeatedly*/em Why will you not die? Itss like I'm cursssed with your presence and you will not die... HOW ARE YOU EVEN ABLE TO WALK?! THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET RID OF YOU?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Smirking triumphantly*em Well, I literally just ate some food and a few seconds later I was fine. By the way, I really enjoyed those cookies./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em And you ate my cookies too?! For Notch's sake, what did I ever do to deserve such punishment and having to deal with the likes of you?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Uh, trying to take over the world along with your shit friends, making me get thrown off of your stupid tower, making me face all of your stupid Creepers and get blown up over and over again, and of course, piss me off. Is that enough reason for you, asshole?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em Well... Makesss ssence... No, wait, what the hell am I saying, GOD DAMNIT! Why am I even agreeing with you?!em *Hisses really angrily, but then notices the Katana Nova is holding and stops hissing, tilting his head to the side*/em Hold on... The thing that you're holding... Iss that the curve blue sssword that was in the chesst?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Oh, you mean, this? em*Starts to spin his Katana and swing it randomly*/em You're god damn right it is. And I'm gonna cut your ass in half with it!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Suddenly changes his expression and starts to giggle evilly and quietly*em Hehe... Really? Isss that what you're gonna do with that curve Lapis Lazuli sssword, huh?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Wait, what? Lapis? Are you fucking stupid? There are no swords made out of Lapis you dumb fuck!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em Well, then tell me, what other material hass that tone of blue? Blue diamondsss? Don't be ridiculousss. Besidess, whoever made it doessn't know that swordss don't have curvess like that. Even I that I don't possess armsss know that. Were you really expecting it to be your ssalvation? Ha!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Looks at the Katana with disappointment*em Oh... B-but no, this Katana can't be made out of something that's not even used for tools. It... It just doesn't make sense! You gotta be bullshitting me here. And it could be fucking dyed iron, you don't know that./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Smirks*em I only kept that thing becausse I wass going to use it as a decoration. I never planned to keep it becausse I thought it wass an actual weapon. But, now that you're there, I would like to ssee how well doesss Lapiss conduce electricity... Now, DIE!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, the Creeper King quickly charged up to 300000 volts of electricity and released his electricity in one single and powerful stream of electricity, aiming directly at Nova's chest. Nova tried to move away, but for some reason his legs were not responding, and no matter how hard he tried, his legs would not move. The only thing he could do was try and see if he could block the attack with the Katana, but even so, if it was an electricity conductor he would still receive damage, but it was the only way, so, he tried to protect himself by blocking with the Katana and closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself in case the attack of the Creeper King would hit him. The stream of electricity was only a few seconds away from its target, and then, it hit Nova with great violence, making the Katana get electrified and lasting about five seconds before the Creeper King decided to stop attacking, thinking that Nova would probably be done with that.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova opened his eyes slowly, then blinked a few times. Confused, he started to check if he was injured, but he saw absolutely nothing, nor did he really feel anything when the attack hit him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Still trying to see if he's hurt*em Wait, wut... The fuck? Did you just miss on purpose?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Looking really confused*em What?! Misssing on purposse? Why in the hell would I ever misss if I'm trying to kill you?! Bessides, I'm completely certain that I hit you, I know I did!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Really? Because I didn't feel shit.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em Well, then be sssure you'll feel thisss!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King did the same attack, only that this time he was using 500000 volts, Nova quickly blocked with his Katana again, and even though the Creeper King now aimed for his head, the attack hit the Katana once more, as if the electricity was attracted to the Katana like a lightning rod. Nova saw how the electricity surrounded both him and the Katana, but he wasn't feeling anything. For some reason, the electricity was no longer hurting him, and the Katana seemed to be somehow absorbing most of the electricity too. The Creeper King stopped attacking, extremely confused and already starting to feel frustrated, and then he charged even more energy and released it in a single focused beam of electricity to try and attack Nova for the third time, but this tome Nova didn't even try to move and held the Katana with both of his hands tightly, and when the beam of electricity was about to hit him, he thrusted the Katana into the beam without hesitation, and saw how the electricity began to surround his arms and body once again, and how the beam of electricity was being absorbed by the Katana, which began to glow very intensely and was being surrounded by electricity as well. Nova smiled widely and looked at the Katana with a very impressed expression, seeing how the electricity beam began to fade into the sword, finally being absorbed completely. The Creeper King, speechless and more confused than ever in his life, looked at the Katana and Nova with a somewhat scared and impressed expression, unable to believe what he had just witnessed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em N-no... N-no way... H-how... How can thisss be?! Impossible!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Looking at the Katana and tilting it from side to side with a joyful and impressed expression*em Hoho, ooh, man! Seems like the tables have been turned motherfucker, and now, one of us is gonna go down... And that ain't gonna be me, you bitch./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em N-No... No, there'ss got to be a misstake... Y-you... You can't be just sssuddenly immune to electricity jusst like that! What kind of ssorcery thiss?! No, there iss no way, THERE IS ABSSOLUTELY NO WAY!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly, in a burst of rage and frustration, the Creeper King started to shoot as many lightning bolts as he could towards Nova, trying to hit him desperately, while Nova started to slowly walk towards him, realizing now that none of his electric attacks would work and of his immunity towards electricity. Nova swung his Katana at the lightning bolts the Creeper King was shooting, at the same speed the Creeper King was shooting them, while the Katana absorbed each and every single one of the attacks with ease. Nova then started to run towards the Creeper King, holding the sword up above him and not even caring about blocking the attacks, because even though the bolts of lightning were hitting him, he was not getting harmed by them one single bit, in fact, he for some reason felt like with every bolt that hit him he somehow was healing more from the damage received earlier.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King soon realized that his lightning bolts and mostly all of his electricity based attacks were now useless against Nova, so, he stopped attacking and in an attempt to fool Nova and try to damage him like before, he jumped high into the air, reaching the ceiling, and attempted to land violently to cause a shock wave of electricity, but Nova predicted his attack and was able to get far from the place where he was going to land, and when he landed on the ground and caused the shockwave, Nova simply blocked with his Katana again and was only pushed a few blocks away by the shockwave, but aside from that, it didn't even tickle him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King was starting to get slightly scared at how powerful Nova had become within a matter of seconds, but even so, he used the small distraction his shockwave caused to move once again at a really high speed and attempt to tackle Nova, but even though he was moving at such a speed it was nearly impossible for anyone's eyes to keep up with him, he was able to follow and see everyone of his movements without any trouble, just as if he was moving at a regular speed. Then, the Creeper King attacked and tried to tackle Nova, but Nova was able to dodge him easily. The Creeper King started to run in circles around him, trying to confuse him so he couldn't predict from where was he going to attack, and soon after he charged at him, but once again, Nova effortlessly dodged his attack. He tried again, again, and again, but Nova kept dodging his tackles like it was a joke, and it seemed like he was able to move at nearly the same speed in which the Creeper King was moving.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"N-No... Impossible!"em The Creeper King thought to himself. em"He... He wassn't able to even dodge me before... But now its like he can predict all of my /ememmovess! How isss he able to keep up with my sspeed? Firsst my lightning attackss don't work on him, and now he iss just as fasst as me?! Itss got to be that sstupid Lapisss ssword... It might be able to conduce electricity in such a way it won't hurt him, but letss see how it workss when I blow that damned thing up!"/em. And after planning his next move, the Creeper King began to charge energy and used it to shoot himself like a rocket, directly heading towards Nova, who wanted to try and avoid his attack, since he knew how powerful the explosion that he caused when he hit against something was, but once again, his legs seemed to have a mind on their own and couldn't move from where he was. The Creeper Kong was only a few blocks away from hitting him, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not move, and just when he thought he was probably going to die, he once again heard that same voice in his head, now saying "jump and block!". Nova didn't know what else to do, nor did he had time to question what was that voice, so he did what it said and jumped while blocking with the Katana, and surprisingly enough, his legs did obey, and jumped as high as he could, and while in mid air, the golden helmet of the Creeper King and blue glowing blade of the Katana clashed, and both Nova and the Creeper King stood there in mid air for a couple seconds, and then, with all his strength and gripping the Katana as tightly as he could, he started to move the Katana to the right, pushing the Creeper King in the same direction, and in a single swift and strong move, he deflected his attack and send him elsewhere, making him crash against his own throne and blowing it up./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What the... Did I just... Did I just fucking sent that guy flying?!"em Nova said to himself, unable to believe that he had just done that, landing on his feet right after deflecting him, while the Creeper King was struggling to got back up on his feet after being deflected, impressed, shocked and confused as to how that "... H-how..."/em the Creeper King said in his thoughts em"H-how is it that I didn't blow up in contact with the sssword... H-how wasss he sstrong enough to sstop me in mid air... How come my own explosssion hurt me... How, how, HOW?!"/em./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King then started to look even more pissed off than before. His right eye started to twitch, he started to frown, and his body began to shake in anger as he stood up again, and with an enraged scream and growl, he charged at Nova once more, but this time, he was attempting to ram him like an angry bull, not even caring if he would dodge him or not. Nova was now more confident about fighting the Creeper King, so, he simply ran towards him as well and prepared to give a powerful swing so he could stun the Creeper King a little bit and attack. The blade of the Katana and the helmet once again clashed violently, causing sparks to fly everywhere due to the friction between both objects, and once again, Nova and the Creeper King began to struggle, trying to surpass each other.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They kept struggling against each other, until the Creeper King realized, that his electric forcefield was still active, but yet, Nova wasn't getting hurt or electrocuted by it, as if the forcefield wasn't there. The anger in his face once again turned into surprise and confusion, just as he was now witnissing how strong was Nova's immunity to lightning and electricity was. He then, wondered as he kept struggling,em "Thiss... Thiss can't be happening! M-my electric forcefield is ssstill active! How iss it that he's not getting hurt even if he's that closse to me?! It doessn't make any ssense! Its not jusst the sssword abssorbing my electric attackss, its like hiss body is now completely immune to it! Like if he wasss made of rubber or something... WHAT THE HELL ISS THIS SSWORD?!"em./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The more the Creeper King thought about what could possibly be the rwason behind Nova's invulnerability, the more concentration he loss, allowing Nova to start pushing him backwards. Nova was now aware that he was completely immune to the Creeper King's electric attacks, and even his forcefield was not affecting him, and he was planning on taking full advantage of it, so, he smirked and looked at the Creeper King, still struggling and panting, and talked to him with a triumphant tone.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Ho, ho... I can touch you now even with your damn fucking shield on, you fucker! And now... I'm gonna fuck you up in the asshole!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King was about to reply to that, but suddenly, Nova stomped on his foot, causing him to back up a bit due to the pain, then Nova kicked him in the stomach and made him back up just enough so he could still reach him with the Katana, and as fast as he could, he started swinging the Katana and slashing the Creeper King multiple times in all directions like before, but this time he was slashing much more faster and causing much more damage than before, and after a few seconds of slashing him, Nova stopped and with a powerful horizontal swing, he send the Creeper King far away from him, but something unexpected happened when he slashed him that time. An horizontal wave of electricity came out of the Katana just as Nova slashed the Creeper King with that powerful swing, sending the Creeper King further back and causing him more pain.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Impressed and excited, Nova looked at the Katana once more and admired it for a few seconds, noticing that even though the Creeper King was far away, electricity was still circling through him and the Katana, reminding him of Cole McGrath in his Playthrough of InFAMOUS 2. He then smirked and looked at the Creeper King while holding the Katana in front of himself. "Lets see what else you can do" He said to his own Katana, and having said that, the blade of the Katana began to glow more intensely and the electricity circulating Nova's arms and the Katana itself began to increase, and then, Nova's arm moved by its own, thrusting the Katana in the direction of the Creeper King, and suddenly, a stream of lightning came out of the Katana, hitting the Creeper King and electrocuting him, stunning him quite a bit and damaging him more. Nova was once again impressed by the Katana's power, but this time he didn't stop to admire it and ran towards the now stunned Creeper King, swinging his Katana as he ran towards him, and with every swing, a wave of electricity would appear and hit the Creeper King, over and over again, and once he got close enough, he attempted to cut the Creeper King's head off, but he managed to recover from the stunning and arched his back to dodge the attack, arching his back until his head was touching the floor to give a powerful head butt, but Nova blocked the attack with his Katana and leaped slightly backwards so he could attack back, trying to slash him once more, but the Creeper King head butted back and so they began to struggle against each other once more.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The more they fought, the more afraid the Creeper King was becoming of Nova's Katana. It didn't only make his electric attacks useless against Nova, but it also seemingly made him stronger, faster, and capable of using electric attacks that could hurt him instead. He was starting to loose concentration and to get more nervous, while Nova seemed to enjoying the battle now that it was more fair. He was starting to feel much more powerful and stronger than before, in fact, he felt as if the elctricity of the Creeper King's forcefield was healing him and make him more stronger. Then, the Katana started to glow again, and he felt a strange sensation in his hand, and he had a slight headache that made him close his eyes for a second, and when he closed his eyes he saw images in his head, like a premonition or a vision of the near future. He saw himself reaching his hand to a Creeper's face, grabbing it tight and pushing it forwards against a wall, and then he saw electricity coming from the Creeper's body and going to his. He then knew what was he seeing and smirked widely, knowing that it was time to go back to his good old habits and opened his eyes. The Creeper King was confused as to why he was smirking so much, and kinda scared too.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *panting and starting to look nervous*em W-what... the hell iss wrong with you? W-what'ss the damned... sssmirk for?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Smirking and starting to giggle evilly*em Well... I think its time, for me to start doing something I haven't done in a while... I'M GONNA SUCK YO FACE MOTHERFUCKER!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Looking really confused and frowning*em W-wait, what? The hell do you even-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Immediately, Nova grabbed the Creeper King's face and gripped it tight and smirked, then, he started to leech electricity off of the Creeper King himself and absorbed it. The Creeper King could feel how every single volt of his energy was now being sucked into Nova's body, and it felt like his own soul was being ripped apart little by little. His feet began to tremble as his energy kept on being leeched off of his body, and after a few seconds, Nova pushed his head against the floor and let him go, feeling how his body was now completely full of energy, electricity circling around all of his body and the Katana, while the Creeper King's forcefield deactivated completely and stood there just laying in the ground, panting and nearly fainting due to his lack of energy, both physical and electric, trying to stand up desperately while wondering, what had just happened.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While the Creeper King was struggling to get back up, Nova closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to get use to the feeling of bio-leeching someone because of the overload of power, and then, he began to have another vision. He saw himself shooting bolts of lightning out of his hands and out of the Katana while thrusting it. Nova opened his eyes again and smirked once more, and as soon as he could, he pointed at the Creeper King with his palm, seeing that he was still trying to get up, and then he started to shoot lightning bolts at him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The lightning bolts hit him while he was still trying to recover, making him drop down again, electrocuting him and hurting him more. He couldn't even try to get back up due to the pain and the speed in which Nova kept shooting those lightning bolts, unable to even think of a plan to get up quickly, and after a few seconds of constant shooting, Nova ran up to him, and seeing that he was once again trying to stand up using his head as support to get up, or, as he would call it, "assuming the position", he kicked him in his ass literally and send him flying to the other side of the room like a football, yelling em"fuck you!"em as he kicked him./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova was about to attack again right after kicking him far away, when he suddenly got another vision, and this time, he saw himself reducing a small unit of energy to critical mass and then throwing it to a Creeper. The small ball of energy got stuck to the Creeper and them blew up violently, causing its instant death. Nova opened up his eyes after the vision ended and smirked, knowing exactly what he had to do, and immediately, he started to generate various small balls of energy at once and throwing them at the Creeper King while yelling em"Grenades!"em, and all of the grenades he threw landed right onto the Creeper King, and within a few seconds, all of the grenades blew up, causing the Creeper King to get badly damaged./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"At this point, after having realized that he had leeched his powers off of him, the Creeper King was now barely able to think straight. The pain and the impression of how easily was Nova beating him now had left him shocked. The rage and fear began to take over his mind, and the adrenaline began to rush twice as fast in his veins. He stood up as fast as he could, looking more furious than ever, and within seconds, he charged at Nova while hissing and growling, arching his back while running to hit him with a more powerful head butt. Nova charged at him as well with the Katana right in front of him, and when they were about to collide, the Creeper King attempted to head butt Nova, but he did something the Creeper King didn't expect and head butted back, clashing his diamond helmet against the King's golden helmet with spikes, causing the golden spikes to shatter into millions of gold pieces, even giving the Creeper King a headache.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Diamond is stronger than gold, fucker"em Nova said to the Creeper King with a smirk. Then, Nova tried to slash the Creeper King, but he managed to block with his somewhat broken helmet, and once again they started to struggle against each other. Nova started to generate electricity intentionally, now being able to control that, and the Creeper King started to feel that his head was hot. The moment he looked up at Nova's Katana he understood why he was doing. Nova was passing electricity through the golden helmet, causing it to reach high temperatures within seconds, and causing it to melt and become liquid and soft./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"... And gold is a really good electricity conductor too!"em Nova yelled while still melting the helmet, and when the Creeper King started to feel pain due to the gold being melted right on top of his head, Nova slashed right theough the helmet. The tip of the Katana cut through the softened and heated gold, slashing the Creeper King's face directly and cutting right through his left eye, going all the way down to his cheek. He managed to move down before the Katana would create a bigger wound, but he could barely stand on his feet due to the pain, feeling how now he had a huge scar going from the left top of his forehead to his eye and down to almost reaching his mouth, feeling how a drop of the still heated to the point of melting gold fell into his wound and burned him, causing him to growl and hiss in pain./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After all what he had done, Nova decided not to give him a break and hit him in the chin with his knee, causing him to move back up, and then, he hit him in the right side of his head with the handle of the Katana and broke the left side of his helmet, and immediately after, he punched him in the left side pf his face, causing him to have another notorious mark on his face due to how hard he punched him. Then, Nova jumped into the air and raised his sword up high above him, his Katana started to glow and produce even more electricity, and when he landed with violence on the floor, a huge vertical wave of electricity came out of the Katana, as Nova slashed the air in front of him while landing, sending the Creeper King far away again and causing a lot of damage to him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Laying on the floor, tired and hurt more than ever in his entire life, the Creeper King was now more than certain that he shouldn't have underestimated Nova and the Katana. Nova had become a much greater enemy than he thought he'd be, and much more of a threat than he could've imagined. The Creeper King tried to plan an strategy to defeat him, but the pain, the fear and the rage had grown on him so much that his thoughts were clouded, he could only think of one thing to defeat Nova, even though he wasn't sure wether that would work or not. And while he tried to think, Nova was gaining a new ability.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This time, Nova saw himself shooting a huge payload of kinetic energy towards a group of Zombies. The "Electric Rocket" hit the Zombies and blew them up on impact, killing them and electrifying the immediate surroundings. Another group of Zombies was coming closer to him in his vision, but he shot a couple more rockets into the sky, and once the rockets had passed above them, Nova shot a lightning bolt at one of the Zombies, and immediately after, the rockets homed onto that Zombie and hit him, blowing up all of the Zombies around him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The vision ended and Nova grinned, already getting used to the feeling. He stretched his arm a little bit, and then, with a single and strong move of his arm, he shot an electric rocket at the Creeper King while he was down, then another, and another until he was basically bombarding him with electric rockets. The Creeper King was getting blasted away by every single one of Nova's rockets, getting even more damaged than before and electrified. He kept on getting blasted with rockets without being able to do anything, until one of the rockets blasted him further away from the general direction of the rest of the rockets and closer to where the two iron doors used to be, and as soon as he felt that no more rockets were blowing up on him, he tried to run towards the exit of his throne, but Nova kept on shooting more rockets and managed to hit him with an electric bolt from the Katana, causing the rockers that he initially got saved from and the new ones Nova just shot to redirect themselves towards him and hit him all at once, blasting him away from the exit and stunning him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova felt slightly tired after shooting so many rockets at once and stopped for a second, only to run towards the stunned Creeper King and kick him away while he was down, and just as the Creeper King got kicked away, Nova began to have yet another vision, and it showed him using the Katana, swinging it, and when he swung the Katana, a lightning came out of the tip of the Katana and curved like a whip, hitting a block ahead of him, but instead of just destroying or damaging the block, the lightning pulled Nova towards the block until Nova was able to touch it and hold onto it. Then, Nova saw a Creeper ahead of him, and this time he shot the "Lightning Tether" from his hand and pulled it towards him like an electric whip, curving the Lightning Tether and throwing the Creeper against a wall, hurting it and causing the wall to break due to how hard he threw the Creeper. Once the vision ended, Nova saw that the Creeper King was still in mid air, flying away to the other end of the room, but Nova then swung the Katana like in his vision and pulled him towards him with the Lightning Tether, hitting him against the floor and making him bounce like a basketball, and while he bounced off the floor, Nova pulled him down with the Lightning Tether and started to spin around, dragging and spinning the Creeper King along with him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He kept spinning faster and faster, dragging the Creeper King and making him get hit against the wall while spinning, and when Nova thought he had gained enough speed, he made the Lightning Tether disappear just as he swung his Katana with all his strength and threw the Creeper Long away at such a speed that he went right through the cobblestone wall that was between his throne and the staircase and the balcony he used to watch Nova fighting at the Colosseum, but luckily enough for him he hit against the ceiling instead of the glass and didn't get thrown off of his own castle, although the blocks he hit nearly broke due to how fast and how hard he got thrown away.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King began to fall down, but suddenly, Nova came out of the King's Throne room, and without even realizing it or thinking about it, just following his instincts, he jumped towards the Creeper King who was still falling down towards the broken staircase. He jumped so incredibly high that it almost seemed like he was flying, and suddenly, the Katana started to glow intensely and the electricity coming from Nova started to intensify, making Nova seem like he was glowing as well, and in less than a second, he suddenly began to move at the speed of lightning, slashing the Creeper King with his Katana just as fast while he was in mid air. Nova went so fast than in much less than a second he ended up landing on the wall at the other side of the room, and with a smirk, he jumped off the wall and once again he slashed the Creeper King at the speed of lightning, and again, and again, and over again, jumping and slashing him in all directions so fast he was stopping his fall, until Nova decided to grab him instead and slam him against the ground at 360,493 kilometers per hour, breaking several of his bones and causing the ground to get cracked, almost breaking it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova had the Creeper King trapped between the floor and his hand, choking him while generating electricity. Then, he put the Katana back in the sheath to be able to use both hands, and started to choke and Bio-Leech the Creeper King while he was in the ground, sucking bio-electricity out of him, but the Creeper King had recovered the energy Nova leeched out of him before, just like he had planned all along, and then he managed to get Nova off of him by shooting an electric blast that didn't really hurt him since he was immune to electricity, but knocked him back quite a bit, nearly causing him to fall off the tower again since he was about to crash against the glass panes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King started to get up, looking exhausted and really pissed off, his electric forcefield was active again, bolts of lightning were coming out of him and hitting random places around him, and a very intense blue glow was coming out of his eyes. Confused, Nova stood up and held his Katana tightly and looked at the Creeper King in the eye, surprised after seeing his electric powers come back.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Panting and looking at the Creeper King constantly, surprised and wary*em Wait, what the hell? I thought I had sucked your powers! That ain't fair you bastard! How'd you get your powers back?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Panting and barely able to talk and stand up, keeping his back arched like a scorpion's tail*em Heh... Who ssaid... My powersss were gone? I... Am a walking battery... All you did wass leech most of the electricity I had produced... Leaving me "empty" for a few momentsss... But my body never ssstops producing energy. And my own energy can heal me and all of my woundsss eventually, until there'ss no trace of damage left. You might have been able to get closse to defeat me, but ssstill... It wass not enough. I will keep healing no matter what you do, and I will keep getting back up... I told you, you won't defeat me... I won't be defeated by you. I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em The fuck? Really? Pfft, come on man, you know that's not going to fucking save your sorry ass. You're just going to sit your ass there and wait for your powers to heal you? You're an idiot./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King:em What?! How dare you! I can take you to the pitss of hell without being fully healed!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Oh, yeah? Well it doesn't look like you fucking can. If you could you would have done it already, but its more like I'm handing your own ass to you. Weren't you saying you were so superior to me couple minutes ago? You aren't even a threat to me right now!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Creeper King: SSILENCE YOU MISSSERABLE CREATURE!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Smirks*em And it looks like you're having a tantrum right now. You're fucked man, you shouldn't even be trying. Your electric attacks don't hurt me, you can barely even move and your healing doesn't seem to be so fast. Just accept it. You were wrong. I won. And most importantly... I. Fucked. You. Up. Like. It. Was. A. Joke./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King suddenly bursted in rage, the last bit of his mind that was left had finally snapped, bolts of electricity began hitting everywhere around him, and when he felt that enough of his bones had put themselves back together, he charged at Nova at full speed, trying to ram him, but Nova moved faster than the Creeper King and dodged him, the Creeper King stopped himself before going any further and started to head butt Nova as fast and hard as he could, Nova just blocked his constant head butts with the back of his Katana, not even having to put too much effort to block him. Nova smirked with confidence and yawned intentionally to provoke the Creeper King as he kept trying to head butt him with no success.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova looked at the Creeper King as if he was an angry child trying to hit him, and then, he spoke to him in a mocking tone: em"See? I'm not even trying to block you!"em. The Creeper King's anger was growing so much it was nearly palpable. He kept trying to at least hit Nova once with all his rage, but Nova was faster than him and kept blocking him. "And you know what?" Nova said to the Creeper King. em"You might be an "electric battery"..."/em, and as he finished that sentence, Nova stomped on the Creeper King's foot, causing him to back up and stop head butting, then, Nova hit him in the chin with his knee and grabbed his face tightly, bio-leeching him once more and causing his electric forcefield to disappear again, violently shoving him against his knee again and making him back up more./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Creeper King nearly fell after backing up so much, not noticing the edge of the staircase was at less than a block away from his feet. Stunned, confused and losing balance, the Creeper King could hardly stay away from the edge and was really close to falling off the edge. He managed to look back at Nova while trying to regain balance, and he saw that Nova's katana and body began to glow again, with huge amounts of electricity coming out of him. The Creeper King trembled in fear, as he saw in Nova's smirk that he was planning something that would take him out. Nova felt like a great amount of power was building up inside of him, and he could also feel as if the Katana was melting into him, but it didn't hurt, in fact, he could now feel as if the Katana and him were one, and then, without even thinking about it and moving at the flow of the electricity that was coming from both the Katana and him, he placed one foot forward, grabbing the Katana with both of his hands tightly and moving his arms like he was going to do a powerful swing with a bat, bending his knees while looking directly into the Creeper King's eyes, ready to give the final blow and saying out loud; em"... But I am strongLIGHTNINGstrong!"/em./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And as soon as he finished that sentence, Nova moved at the speed pf lightning once more, going directly towards the Creeper King, who was paralyzed in fear, knowing that he was doomed and that he had no escape. Then, in less than a second, Nova slashed right through the Creeper King at the speed of lightning, cutting most of his chest in half, and just as the blade of the Katana cut through his body, a Lightning came down with all the Rage of the Heavens, going right through the ceiling and striking the Creeper King, electrifying him and causing a great amount of damage to him, even striking see of the Creepers at the bottom of the castle.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After cutting right through him, Nova landed at the other side of the staircase, at the broken entrance of the King's throne, putting the Katana back into its sheath while the lightning kept striking the Creeper King with all its might, and when the guard of the Katana hit against the sheath, the lightning suddenly stopped. The electricity and glowing around Nova disappeared, as the Creeper King began to slowly fall backwards into the broken staircase, with a deadly wound in his chest that anyone could see right through and nearly burnt to a crisp after being hit by the lightning.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova slowly began to walk away, victorious, with a wide smirk on his face, while the Creeper King was falling down to his death. Two of of his four feet were off the ground, and just as he felt the gravity pulling him down, he thought to himself, em"H-how? How can thiss be?"em, and when he could see the ceiling above him, he closed his eyes, feeling like he was seconds away from fainting. em"D-defeated by a-a h-human...? I-impossible..."/em The Creeper King thought. But then, he felt something strange in the very bottom of his mind. An intense urge began to raise within him, strengthen by his wrath, a very primitive and dangerous "... But if I have to die..."/em he said in his thoughts, em"strongI'll bring him to hell with me/strong"/em./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, he violently opened his eyes with the strength he had left on the feet he still had on the ground, the Creeper King pushed himself forward and landed back on the block, curling up in pain and pushing his body beyond its limits, he roared and hissed in pure wrath, while he started to produce more and more electricity, lightning bolts randomly hitting everywhere. Nova quickly turned around and saw with surprise that the Creeper King was not dead, and while the Creeper King kept roaring and hissing with pain and fury, Nova grabbed his Katana again, feeling like something bad would happen.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em What the fuck?! You should be dead by now! Why don't you fucking die already so I can leave?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreeper King: *Looking and speaking really furiously, looking at Nova with an intense rage*em strongYOU... YOU'VE BROKEN EACH AND EVERY SSSINGLE ONE OF MY LIMITS! FIRSST SSSNEAKING IN, THEN FREEING MY PRISONERSS, THEN DESTROYING MY COLOSSEUM, MY SPAWNERSS, MY CASTLE, DISRESSPECTING ME AND DARING TO DEFY ME! I musst admit... I may have underesstimated your sskills... BUT I WILL NOT ACCEPT BEING DEFEATED BY THE LIKESS OF YOU! And if I have to die... I'LL BRING YOU TO HELL WITH ME! NOW, BEHOLD, THE POWER OF THE LEGENDARY GEM!/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly, the Legendary Gem on the Creeper King's golden helmet began to glow very brightly, nearly filling the whole room with its red light, and as the brightness of the Gem kept getting stronger, the Creeper King arched his back in pain and roared once more, and his body began to change. He became a block taller, the color of his skin changed to a slightly darker green, claws began emerging from his feet and his electric forcefield was now of a very intense red. Now, the Creeper King, gone completely Berserk, was charging up energy, causing more random red lightning bolts to come out of him due to the energy overload. Nova was feeling kinda scared, not knowing what was he planning to do or how powerful was he now, but he knew that whatever he was going to do, it would end up in him blowing up, and with the amount of power he had, plus the power he had now thanks to the Gem, it would be one hell of an explosion, and that he could probably die if he didn't get away fast enough.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, Nova thought of a way he could let him blow up and escape, but as soon as he came up with that idea, the Creeper King had charged enough energy, and he was more than ready to use it. strongem"DIE!"em/strong the Creeper King yelled as he released all of the energy he could possibly use and shot himself like a missile, going directly towards Nova and going much more faster than before, at the same time he started his countdown to blow up. Nova had thought that he was probably going to do that, and immediately, he ran towards the throne room to fool the Creeper King and make him believe he was trying to get away, and when he saw that the Creeper King was close enough, he quickly jumped to the wall in front of him, and then, he wall jumped towards the Creeper King and clashed against him in mid air like last time, staying in mid air for a couple seconds as the Creeper King's countdown continued, and when Nova felt that he was getting closer to explode, with all his strength he deflected him, and releasing a very powerful electric shockwave, Nova pushed the Creeper King into his throne room, while he landed back at the side where the balcony was./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova fell, rolled and then ran as quickly as possible to escape before the Creeper King would blow up, and when he got the balcony, he covered his face with his arms and jumped, breaking the glass panes and jumping off the tower successfully. And while he was falling down, Nova turned around, smirked and flipped the Creeper King off one last time, yelling out proudly; "Blow yourself up you son of a bitch!", while in the castle, the Creeper King realized what Nova had done, and that he probably escaped by then, and now it was impossible to stop his own countdown, so, the only thing he could say before the countdown reached 0 was; em"Oh, ssshi-".em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And then, an incredibly powerful blast launched Nova up into the sky, so far up that he went even above the clouds and way above the block limit. Nova could only scream and try and look desperately for anything that would make him stop going up, for he was completely afraid of heights. Nova kept on screaming and yelling for help, until he felt he wasn't going up anymore, but he then realized that now gravity was going to pull him back down and screamed yet again. He kept falling for a good couple seconds, and then, when he was able to see the clouds and was about to go right through them again, he had another vision while he fell down. This time around he saw himself jumping off a high cliff, and the moment he jumped off, he began hovering while Static Thrusters came out of his hands, allowing him to continuously hover until he touched the ground.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"By the time the vision ended, Nova had already gone through the cloud level and was dangerously getting closer to the ground. Then, as fast as he could, he used the Static Thrusters and started to stop his fall, but due to the fact that he wasn't focusing enough since he was still too terrified, the Thrusters kept flicking on and off, making him hover only for a few seconds and then fall back again, and when he tried to focus to make them work properly, he accidentally dropped his Katana, and when he noticed that he had dropped it, he stopped focusing on the Thrusters and started to fall once again. em"Fuck, no, my katana!"em he yelled as he fell down again, and only a few seconds of falling down passed until he landed on the fountain that was at the center of the kingdom and he had seem when he got taken by the group of Creepers./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Saved, yet confused, Nova quickly got out of the fountain and coughed after screaming for so long. Then, feeling kinda uncomfortable without his Katana, Nova quickly began to look for it, when he suddenly noticed that he was no longer standing on grass, and that most of the decorations that were there before, including the fountain he had landed on, were completely destroyed. The explosion caused by the Creeper King had destroyed all the grass around him, leaving only stone visible, and there were no creepers around either. No houses, no streetlights, nothing but stone could be seen for a good amount of blocks. Even all the trees around the place were gone, and only the tallest ones survived, but with their bottom half completely teared apart. Not even the cobblestone wall surrounding the kingdom was there anymore. It was the biggest damage done by a Creeper Nova had ever seem in his life.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He walked towards where the Creeper Castle once was, and the more he walked the more damage he could see. Every five blocks the ground sank one layer, almost making a steps down to the center of where the Creeper King blew up, but the thing was, he blew up above the ground, how could his explosion cause so much damage? Nova thought that the power he gained from the Legendary Gem twice had definitively something to do with it. He kept trying to think how could a little gem could be so powerful, until he got to the "Zone Zero" of the explosion. Right where the castle used to be there was a huge crater, five blocks deep and 50 blocks wide. Nova was impressed with how much destruction a single Creeper caused, but then again, it was the King of the Creepers.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova looked around for his Katana, until he saw it not so far away from him. He smiled and felt relieved after finding his Katana and ran towards it, and when he got up to it, he saw that the blade had gone right through a stone block. Nova effortlessly took it out of the stone block and placed it back in its sheath, then, he looked around to see if there were any Creepers or any animals or mobs at all. He couldn't see even a single chicken around for miles. He sighed and thought the explosion probably killed everything within the area. Or so he thought, until he heard something coming from right underneath him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Alarmed, Nova grabbed his Katana and tried to listen carefully to see what, or who was making noise. He could faintly hear someone's voice right from underneath him. He listened very carefully, and all he could hear was someone saying: em"Help! Is someone out there? Please help!"em. Nova didn't feel like trusting whoever was asking for help, so, he drew his Katana out and replied./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Who the fuck is there?"em Nova replied. em"I've got a motherfucking Katana and I'm not afraid to use it!"/em. Then, he heard the voice reply back./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em?:em Oh, thank Notch, someone's out there! Y-you're not a Creeper, right?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Do I sound like a fucking retarded snake while pronouncing the letter "s"? Of fucking course I'm not a Creeper! In fact I think Ii'm probably the only living thing left here.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em?:em Y-yea... You're right on that... Could you get us out, please? We don't have anything to dig with and the only exit out of here got covered by stone somehow and we can't get out./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em God damnit, I have to save more people again? Fuck! em*sighs*/em Alright, alright, I'll get your ass out of there in a sec./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, Nova got his pickaxe out and started to mine the stone to get whoever was in there out, which didn't take him too much time since he only had to mine one block to find what looked like a cave at first glance. He then decided to jump down, since it was only two blocks deep, and when he landed, he could see a group of 5 Testificates, most of them wearing white tunics and only one with a black tunic and another one with a brown tunic. Nova felt happy to see that it wasn't an ambush, but at the same time he felt slightly annoyed at the fact that he had to rescue even more Testificates. He them recognized them and saw that they were the ones that were with the Creeper King the first time he met him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Oh, so you're the ones that I saw when I got knocked off the tower, right?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Brown Tunic Testificate: Yes, we are. We were down here the whole time you were at the colosseum. We were worried and scared that you might had died, after all, you are our only hope to get out of this place. You said you had freed the others before going to the castle, right?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Yea, I did. But uhm... Can you please tell me if you guys were the only ones left?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBrown Tunic Testificate:em Yes, we are. We ate the only ones that were separated from the group because of our skills in crafting and blacksmithing. This... Basement of theirs, that I'd rather call a Dungeon, is where those sick creatures kept us so we could build spawners for them, by force. Its horrible.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Wait a minute, Spawners can be crafted?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBlack Tunic Testificate:em They sure can, unfortunately... They can't be crafted like conventional blocks. They use the weirdest and most rare materials. In fact, right behind us is the place where we build them at./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Testificates moved aside and let Nova see what was behind them. Nova hesitantly walked past the Testificates, still not trusting them, but even so, he felt that it was really important to see what was laying in there. As soon as he went inside, he felt something weird and very disturbing in in the air. There was not a single light source in that basement aside from a few redstone torches, which didn't exactly help Nova see much, so, Nova lit one of the torches he had with him and placed it on the wall, and what Nova saw left him highly impressed and shocked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A large line of cobblestone blocks of 1x7 in the center of the room that had a few blocks that seemed just like a Spawners, only that they didn't have little versions of mobs inside, and in each side of the line of cobblestone, there were other lines of cobblestone that had a bunch of brewers on top of them, workbenches on each corner of the room, a little 1x1 hole filled with lava and covered by iron bars for safety purposes, as well as two rows of furnaces in the end of the room. It reminded Nova of the many "meth labs" he had built in minecraft.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Walking towards the brewers and checking what kinds of potions did they have*em What the hell is this place? What kind of drugs are you making here?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBlack Tunic Testificateemem:/em Drugs? Oh no, whats in here is much, much worse. Y'see, as the other kid explained just now, Spawners ain't normal blocks. They're made of evil, and literally. Y'gotta use iron bars to just craft the crate y'see right there, but that ain't what them bastards want, no. I'm a blacksmith, that's why I wear a black tunic, and I am mostly in charge of smelting iron and creating the crates. Then, what they make in the brewers over yonder, they throw it at the crate and after a few seconds of sitting in the dark, the bars turn black instead of that grey shiny color they used to have. And that is the simplest part of it, son./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhite Tunic Testificate:em Then, there's this... The potions... Since we are Librarians we have the knowledge to brew all kinds of potions without messing anything up. In each and every one of these brewers there's one single kind of potion being made. First, they give us the materials to make a poison potion, then for a harming potion and then a potion of healing. We mix those ones with mundane potions to create a very rare and gross looking potions they call em"Death Essence"/em. Throw that potion to the iron bar crate and if its surrounded by darkness it'll corrupt the crate and make it perfect for a Spawner to be made./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Brown Tunic Testificate: And finally, the crafting... This once again requires the use of the em"Death Essence"em, but all you gotta do is infuse an object with it. You know, like with Enchanted Books, only that instead of using tools, you use the em"Essence"/em of any mob you want to make the Spawner off. In this case, since its their em"essence"/em, to make a Creeper Spawner you've got to use gunpowder. You infuse the gunpowder with the em"Death Essence"/em and you get a darker looking gunpowder, called by them em"Dark Gunpowder"/em. Then you put the em"Dark Gunpowder"/em in a crafting bench, at the center, surround it with wheat and a couple green dyes, and with that you get the little Creeper figure, which is more like a rag doll, only that it looks evil and alive. Well, not em"alive"/em, but you can feel as if its eyes were following you and if that damn thing was breathing. And well, if you want to make it so they spawn with helmets, you just put any kind of helmet on top of the Dark Gunpowder before crafting it, or if you want to make a Charged Creeper Spawner, you only place light blue due and cactus green dye instead of all green. Then you infuse a torch with the em"Death Essence"/em, place both the rag doll and the torch in the crate and you got a Creeper Spawner. We have done so many we remember every single detail on how to make them./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBlack Tunic Testificate:em And even on how they work... These god forsaken blocks feed off of the darkness around them, that's why they won't work with a torch around them, or with any kind of light source nearby. The torch infused with the Dark Essence absorbs the darkness and the flame gets more intense if anyone is nearby, then the little rag doll will start spinning 'round, and from the darkness within it small spores will start coming out of it, and within a few seconds new Creepers will appear from nowhere./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Spores?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhite Tunic Testificate:em Yes, spores. That is the way the Creepers reproduce. When they blow up they release spores which only grow during night time. That is how Creepers naturally appear during the night./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Well, shit. This thing is a lot more complicated than i thought it was... Damn./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, suddenly, Nova noticed something within the very corner of that malevolent room, and walked right towards it as soon as he noticed it. It was a wooden door hidden at the very corner of the room. Before opening it, Nova tried to see and hear if anything or anyone was in there, and then, he opened the door slowly and carefully, still feeling like he was going to get ambushed any second, and when he opened it, he found something that worried him a little bit more than what he already was. More empty spawners, a whole pile of them all stacked up in that room, and next to them were a row of 5 double chests lined up as well. Nova went inside and checked what was in the chests, and what he found in the first one was a whole bunch more of those Creeper rag dolls the Testificates talked to him about. He looked into another one of the chests, thinking all of them might be filled with rag dolls, and he was right, only that, the rag dolls weren't just Creepers, but there were also other mobs as well. Skeletons, Zombies, Spiders, every chest was filled with different kinds of rag dolls. Nova was slightly confused, until one of the Testificates came in and saw that he had discovered the other rag dolls.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhite Tunic Testificate:em Ah, so you found the storage room./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Jumps a little bit in surprise, getting startled by the Testificate*em Jesus man, do you not know how to knock? You fucking scared me... And what the hell do you mean by storage room?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhite Tunic Testificate:em Well, this room was used to put all the Spawners that we make and that the Creepers don't need immediately, so they can trade these to other mobs, which is something they learned from us.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Trade to other mobs? Why would they need to do that?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhite Tunic Testificate:em Because, as weird as it sounds, it seems like Creepers are the only mobs that know how to craft Spawners. Which is kinda funny because they are the ones that don't have arms, and its why they need slaves. They trade these Spawners for more Testificates that the other mobs may have encountered, materials to either build or rebuild the kingdom, given the fact that Creepers tend to blow up, or any other material they could possibly need. That is how this place even came to be, and it is also the reason why there's not just Creeper rag dolls in those chests. Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, hell, even the Slimes come asking for Spawners./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em So this is like some drug dealing shit they've got going on. I knew it. Well, only that instead of drugs its Spawners. Well, good thing I took down the main and only dealer around here. Now there's one more thing left to do in this god forsaken place. You, tell the others to fet going, because we're getting out of here. But first, I've got things to take care of before I'm done with this place.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhite Tunic Testificate:em Huh? That means you're getting us out of here?! Oh, thank Notch! Thank you, thank you so much! But... Still, we can't leave this place just like this, other mobs could find it and learn how to build these damned blocks! We can't let that happen, we have to-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Relax, relax, alright? I said I was going to take care of it./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhite Tunic Testificate:em Take care of it? How exactly-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Testificate suddenly stopped talking when he saw Nova with a wide and kinda evil smirk while he threw and caught up over and over again a TNT block for a couple seconds. The Testificate got what he was trying to say and simply nodded in approval and quickly headed to where the rest of the Teatificates were and told them that they had to leave the dungeon and that it was safe to leave, especially if they could get away from there as fast as possible. They all nodded and quickly got out of the dungeon, leaving Nova alone so he could blow the place up, although, before that, Nova had other plans.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He quickly checked if the Testificates had gone somewhere else and when he saw they had left the dungeon, he smirked and started to loot everything he thought could probably be useful for later. He started by looking into the furnaces, and in each one of them had a couple stacks of iron melting on them. Nova took all of the iron, melted and ore, as well as the coal, even mining and taking some of the furnaces just in case. He then proceeded to take all of the brewers in case he ever wanted to remake his old "meth lab", and when he picked up all the brewers, he noticed he had also picked up some of the "Death Essence" potions, and they were taking inventory space. He was about to throw them away, when he suddenly thought that he could probably prank Kootra or somebody else by throwing the potion at his face or by crafting a spawner and putting it inside his house. He stood there for a few seconds, holding the potion in his hand, trying to make the decision of whether to keep it or not, and after thinking about it for a couple moments, Nova decided it would be best if he threw the rest into the lava, and keep only one or two of them. After all, he knew now how to create them, so there was not much trouble about them.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As planned, Nova kept only two em"Death Essence"em potions and threw the rest into the lava, watching them burn and dissolve as a dark and purple flame came out of them making a horrible screech sound like a teapot with boiling water. He made a em"What the fuck"/em face after hearing that, and then shrugged, walking back to the storage room and started to quickly and randomly place all of his TNT all over the place, walking backwards while placing more and more TNT all the way back to where Nova came from, and when he got to the exit, he created a small tower with the TNT blocks to get out, and then he placed some more over the top until he ran out of TNT completely./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He then started to walk away to look for the Testificates while he began to slowly draw his katana out of its sheath, about to make am attack to set the TNT Off, when over in the distance he managed to see the Testificates, which wasn't so hard considering that where the kingdom and village once stood there now was only a huge smooth stone crater. He got to them after a few moments of walking and was about to say "hello" when he saw that all of them where staring into the distance, with wide open eyes and their jaws nearly touching the ground due to how impressed they were. Nova then remembered the Creeper Kingdom used to be their village before the Creeper King took over and felt slightly bad for making their village blow to pieces, but not so much since there was nothing he could do about it. One pf the Testificates snapped out of it and looked at Nova, still with wide open eyes and stuttering.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBrown Tunic Testificate:em W-what... W-what the hell happened here? Not even the castle is there anymore!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Oh, you didn't know? What, didn't you hear the big ass explosion? The Creeper King blew up trying to kill me./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBrown Tunic Testificate:em What?! So this was just from his explosion?! How come a single Creeper can do so much damage?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Kinda hate to admit it, but, he wasn't the Creeper King for nothing. That motherfucker was though./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBrown Tunic Testificate:em Oh... Well that kind of makes sense. I guess... By Notch... Not even the obsidian at the top of the tower is there anymore, neither are the whole bunch or Creepers, or the coliseum... Or our houses... Both our village and the Creeper Kingdom are gone./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Yea... Sorry about that. But hey, at least I managed to get your friends out of here before he blew up. I think they may be far the fuck away from here by now./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBrown Tunic Testificate:em Don't worry, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. I think he would have blown up even if you had killed him, I don't know. That monster was a mystery. But, wait, now that I remember, do you have any idea where the rest of us went? I hope they didn't hide within the blast radius of that thing.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Well, like I said, they probably ran the fuck away from here before that even happened. I showe them a way out of here that I don't think the Creepers knew of and they got out of here. In fact, I'm heading over there right now. You guys can come with me if you want to. It was a Spawner Chamber that was directly connected to a ravine. Its gotta be completely exposed now so we won't have much trouble getting there./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBrown Tunic Testificate:em C-can we? I-I mean... Yes! Of course. Thank you brave warrior./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em I'm James, but you can call me Nova. Now, we better get the hell out of here before it turns night ti-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova then accidentally tripped and fell, landing right on his face. He quickly stood back up on his feet and cleaned the dust off of him. Feeling pissed and slightly embarrassed!, he looked at the ground to find the cause of his sudden tripping, and found just laying on the ground a piece of what seemed to be slightly melted gold that seemed to perfectly fit anyone's head. It was the left overs of the Creeper King's crown which got turned into a helmet right before battling with Nova.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He picked up the destroyed golden helmet and examined it. It was completely torn apart, and aside the damage Nova had done to it, it now was even worse. The explosion surprisingly enough didn't completely obliterate it just like it did with everything else, but it was in a pretty bad shape for both a helmet and a crown, so Nova thought he could probably melt it and use it in anything else, but then, he saw that in the middle of the helmet, there was still the Legendary Gem attached to it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Hey!"em he yelled excitedly, as he remembered that he actually had to recover the Gem as well, and thought that he was really lucky to find it in one piece rather than reduced to ashes by the explosion. He then took hold of the torn apart crown with both of his hands, hoping that all those years of breaking keyboards may come in handy, and then he broke it into two pieces with his knee, also releasing the Gem. He picked up the Gem and the two pieces of the crown and kept the gold in his inventory, while he took hold of the Gem and looked at it. It was a very shiny and beautiful Gem, and it seemed like it was emitting some sort of red glow, which was the same color of the Gem itself. The more he looked into it, the more he could feel like something within the Gem and himself was getting stronger. He could feel more powerful and stronger, and he could feel how all that strength was coming from within him./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Uh... Excuse me, Nova?"em Said one of the Testificates, causing Nova to snap out of the small trance he was in and to stop looking at the Gem. He shook his head and put the Legendary Gem in his pocket, then, he turned and looked at the Testificates, and with a slightly confused expression, they asked em"Could we please get going? We don't want to be here for too long."/em. Nova simply nodded and started heading towards the entrance he used to sneak in, and the Testificates followed him silently, but just before they got too far away, Nova closed his eyes as he began to draw his Katana out, but he suddenly stopped when he had drawn half of the Katana out, and suddenly, he got the Katana back into the sheath, and when the sheath hit the guard of the katana making a "click" like sound, a lightning came down from the skies and hit one of the TNT blocks, setting it off and causing that one and the rest of the other TNT blocks to blow up, destroying more of the already ruined place and the basement with it, walking along with the Testificates while the explosion happened in the background like a badass. Until, they finally were at the right place. Nova noticed that even the place where the Spawner Chamber once was had been completely demolished as well, and now the tunnel to the ravine was completely exposed. Nova walked down to where the tunnel was, leading the Testificates out of there and finally getting a break from having to hear explosions left and right all day./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After a couple moments of walking through the tunnel and up the ravine, they finally got to the Jungle. Sighing in relief, Nova and the Testificates felt happy to be out of that horrible place once and for all, and while they kept on thinking how good was it not to have to deal with Creepers, they heard something moving within the bushes nearby. Nova quickly took hold of his Katana, thinking it was more Creepers that somehow managed to escape from the explosion, but what came out of the bushes was nothing harmful at all, in fact, it was the other Testificates that Nova freed from the Creeper King's reign.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Excited and with tears of joy in their eyes, all the Testificates reunited with the rest after being separated from each other and being enslaved for so long. Nova smiled at the sight and wiped the sweat out of his forehead off, feeling happy that he managed to make a whole village happy even though they weren't very nice at him at the beginning. He was just about to leave when he heard the Old Testificate call him from within the whole crowd of Testificates around him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em My Notch! Nova! You did it, you made us all get out of there safe and sound!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Huh? Oh, yeah, well, it wasn't so easy but I made it at least./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Thank you, thank you so much warrior Nova. I can't really find enough words to thank you, oh noble warrior./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGreen Tunic Testificate: *Walking out of the crowd and near the Old Testificate*em Yea, thanks, thanks and all that, but, could you please explain what was that loud explosion we all heard while we were out of there village? Because that didn't sound really nice./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Wha- Where the fuck did you come from? I'm talking to the old man, not you, fuck off!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Alright, alright, you two calm down, ok? We shouldn't really be like that to out savior, Phil. Please try and be less disrespectful. And, Mr. Nova, I do agree with Phil in one thing. What happened? What was that loud explosion?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *To the Green Tunic Testificate*em Your name is Phil? Ha!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGreen Tunic Testificate (Phil): *Looking slightly annoyed and ashamed*em S-so what if my name is Phil? Could you please just answer the question?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *Giggling a bit*em Alright, "emPhil/em". Well, what happened while you were escaping is... Uhm... Well... To sum it up, when I fought the Creeper King, I kicked his ass and I was about to kill him, but he went all crazy and decided to kill himself by blowing up, and... Well... Lets just say the explosion was bigger than I thought it would be./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emPhil:em Which, means?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Uh... Your village and the whole kingdom blew up to bits./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"All the Testificates looked worried and impressed after hearing these terrible news. Phil and the Old Testificate looked at Nova with a "WHAT?!" expression in their faces, while the other ones that Nova had rescued after the Creeper King blew up nodded silently, since they had seen with their own eyes the destruction caused by the explosion.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emPhil:em Do you have any idea how important that village was to us?! Why did you let it blow up just like that when we asked for your help to take it back?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Hey, it wasn't my fault, ok? There was nothing I could do to stop it, how the fuck was I supposed to know he would blow the whole village up?! Besides, you only asked me to free your people from there and so I did. I was just trying to help man, give me a break./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Phil: So, getting our whole village destroyed and making our situation worse is helping for you?!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate: *Hits both Nova and Phil with a wooden cane*em That's enough, both of you! I am the major of this village, and as the Major, I have to say that instead of assigning blame to Mr. Nova, we should blame the Creepers for taking our village in the first place. No, in fact, you should blame me. I am your major, and I wasn't able to protect our beloved village. It was I who decided to give up at the Creeper King to stop them from killing us. But the past is in the past, and it cannot be changed. And that goes as well for what happened to our village. Mr. Nova did all he could to save our lives. He fought against the Creeper King himself to free us from his reign of terror, risking his life for ours, and this is how we thank him? By still holding the same grudge against humans our species have held for centuries for no reason at all, racism and not recognizing his valiant effort for saving us? You should feel ashamed, especially you Phil, for not being thankful that you are alive. What is a single village, made out of things that can be replaced easily like wood and cobble, compared to hundreds of irreplaceable lives? Villages can be built and rebuilt as many times as you want, but someone's life can never be replaced. Mr. Nova may have not been able to safe the village, but he saved us, our lives. Our families and our friends are alive and fine thanks to him. Like I said, I am the major, and as such, I decide what is best for us, and I say that this example is more than enough for me to stop holding senseless grudges against humans, because today, a human has saved us all and brought our suffering to an end without even asking for something in exchange. We must change our ways and stop being so disrespectful towards humans, for he has proven, that not all of them are the same, and that heroes exist in this cruel world. Notch bless you, oh, brave warrior Nova!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, after that long and inspiring speech, the Old Testificate bowed down at Nova as a sign of respect and gratitude, and right after him, all the other Testificates bowed as well, touched and convinced by the Old Testificate's speech. Phil made a disgusted expression at first, but then he sighed annoyingly and decided to bow down as well, acknowledging the fact that if it wasn't because of Nova, they'd still be slaves of the Creeper King. Nova was impressed at how much the Old Testificate respected him after helping, even though he couldn't save the village, and then he thought to himself "Wow, apparently being good has its benefits too".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He smiled and gently tapped the Old Testificate in the shoulder as a way to tell him that he could stop bowing down at him. Him and the rest of the Testificates stopped bowing and smiled ar Nova, who simply smiled back and sighed happily.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Well, uh, this is my first time helping people, so, I'm glad I was able to help out. And sorry about the village, but hey, I'm sure you'll rebuild it or something later on, its not like its the end of the world or anything. em*In his thoughts* Wait, it actually is the end of the world, what the fuck am I even saying? Speaking of which, I've got to check the time./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nova then got his clock out of his pocket and gasped, seeing that night time was really close, and that if he didn't hurry, he'd probably be stuck in the jungle in the middle of the night.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em SHIT! Uh, sorry guys, but I really have to go back to my village before it turns night time. It was seeing you, but I gotta go, see ya./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Right after saying that, Nova quickly took out his map and rushed out of there towards the village. He began to cut through the bushes and leaves that were blocking his way with his new Katana, looking at the map frequently to not get lost, but then, he got an idea and decided to use his Katana in another way to get through there faster, and then, he focused on the path ahead of him that he had to follow, and thrusted the Katana in that direction, causing a stream of lightning to come out of the Katana itself and tearing apart all the blocks in the way, whether it be grass, leaves or wood.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But suddenly, he heard a loud gasp right behind him, and he heard something moving within the bushes around him. He then stopped destroying the blocks ahead of him and quickly turned with his Katana ready to electrocute anyone who dared to even try attack him, but he opened his eyes widely and raised an eyebrow in surprise after seeing what was trying to hide behind the bushes, or should I say, "who"?.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"All of the Testificates he had previously freed and then left behind, has been following him all this time and where trying to unsuccessfully hide within the bushes all in group, making it excessively easy for Nova to see them.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em The fuck? I thought it was a Creeper or something, the hell are you all doing hiding in the bushes?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emPhil: *Whispering*em See? I told you he'd see us! This is a bad idea, I didn't know he had a weird lightning sword!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Silence! em*Hits Phil in the head with the wooden cane, then looks at Nova with a somewhat nervous expression*/em Oh, hello Mr. Nova, we were just, uhm.. Well.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Why the fuck are you guys hiding there? Were you all trying to stalk me or something?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Teatificate:em What? Oh, no, not at all. We were just... I'll be honest with you Mr. Nova, you were right saying that night time was close, and we no longer have a village, so... I decided to follow you along with all my people to ask you one more big favor./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova: *In his thoughts* Oh, good. I have a bad feeling about this one... *Out loud*em Uhm... Alright. What is it now?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOld Testificate:em Well, since we no longer have a house, I wanted to ask... Could you please guide us to the village you said you came from? And where exactly is this village?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNova:em Well, its in a plains biome not so far from here- Wait, what? You want me to take you all there? You're gonna stay in that village? I don't know if they'll have enough space for all of you guys, besides they already hate me as it is for being human, maybe bringing more people is not a good idea./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAll the Testificates (Except Phil):em Please Mr. Nova, take us to your village, we will build our own buildings and houses in order to stay in the village! Please.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Testificates kept on saying the same phrase over and over again, the time was still going and the night was getting closer, so Nova simply said "Fuck it!" and agreed to take them with him and guide them to the village, but they had to hurry and get there fast. The Testificates smiled and nodded happily, glad that their hero once again had helped them out, and then, with a single and swift move of his katana, Nova destroyed with a lightning all of the blocks standing in the way he had to go through in order to make it easier for the Testificates to walk. And so, after a really long day of fighting, blowing up and slaying Creepers, Nova finally accomplished his goal, plus some other things along the way, and now, with a group of about 25 Testificates following him in hopes of finding a place where to establish themselves and rebuild their home, he was finally going back. However, little did he know, that more unexpected and intense things were about to happen as soon as he arrived. What could possibly be awaiting him at the end of the jungle? That, only time could tell.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOk, hot damn, this episode is probably the longest episode I have even writen in my life. In fact, its so long, even wattpad lags like hell when I write more stuff. Sorry for the length of the chapter guys, I just really got inspired at some points and wanted to add a bit of fillers, and well, to sum it up, it took me a really long time to finally get it done and over with. If you managed to read all the way down here, then thank you so much for your patience and for reading this long ass chapter, and hopefully you enjoyed it, and I also hope it wasn't too boring for you to read. Now, after saying all this, I think its time to make some things clearer about this chapter, for you, dear readers.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em1.- There were many reasons as to why it took me so damn long to upload this chapter, and some of them are because: I've been through quite shitty times in my life, and well, those are not times when I feel like writing. I tend to procrastinate a lot unfortunately, and I've been also working on other projects, and I have been drawing some of the characters and weapons that appear and will soon appear in this fanfic.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em2.- As I have said before, I'm making drawings of every character (well, maybe not "everyone") of this fanfic, and now that I know how to draw things digitally (not Paint though) I'm doing it in both with my own hands and a pencil, and then re-making them on my computer. I'll be uploading them either on the facebook page I admin, which I shared in the last chapter, or in my Deviantart profile, and the link to it is in my Wattpad profile, but if you don't feel like visiting it, then here it is: em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em3.- Now lets get into things about this chapter in general. I didn't originally plan on including the whole "taken over village and enslaved Testificates" deal, but I put it in I guess for the sake of making it a bit more interesting or long.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em4.- Nova would have normally either killed or just say "No, fuck you" to the Testificates instead of helping, but I still think that somewhere in the bottom of his heart he would have decided to help them, and well, this time around, I thought it would be best if he helped them out.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em5.- The suicide drop the Creepers do is something that they actually do in the legit Minecraft, in case some of you didn't know. I don't exactly remember in what update was that added, but since I started writing this way before that and other updates that improved the A.I. of many mobs, I just thought of adding those updates like if the mobs were actually "evolving" and becoming more intelligent thanks to the Legendary Gem.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em6.- Nova showed his ass to all the audience of Creepers and the Creeper King because, honestly, that is something I think he would definitively do. Nova is sort of a random and very daring person that kind of doesn't give a single shit about somethings, which is one of the things that make him so awesome.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em7.- Only the Creeper King is capable of speaking properly (except, of course, the over pronunciation of the letter "s") because he has been overly exposed to the Legendary Gem, thus, becoming more intelligent and powerful. The other Creepers can speak, but not so well. However, they can communicate perfectly with other Creepers hissing like they always do.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em8.- Some of the Creeper King's attacks are inspired in attacks from Infamous, One Pice, and Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions, and his forcefield is kind of an idea I has after seeing the aura of the Charged Creepers for the first time, thinking it was some sort of electric shield.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em9.- Nova's Katana is in tribute to the first series that inteoduced me to Nova, and then to the Creatures, and Rachel as well: Infamous 2, where he would always use Cole with a Katana instead of the AMP, and you will soon learn about its origin and power in the upcoming episodes.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em10.- For those who were wondering, "But, why didn't Nova get electrocuted when he fell into the water after the Creeper King blew up?" well, that is really simple. Unlike Infamous where if you simply fall into a pool of water you would die, Nova can't get electrocuted when falling into the water unless he is using his electric powers, that way, things can get a lot easier for him, and it makes a little bit more sense to me.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em11.- The Monster Spawners cannot be crafted in vanilla Minecraft, which is why I made up all that stuff about how to make them, and I tried to make it as logical as possible, trying to adapt to both the logic of the vanilla Minecraft and the logic of The Greys as to how things work in Minecraft. After all, with Enderbro and Steve being an important part in this fanfic, I have to make sure the things I write don't contradict the things Greys has stated in her Enderbro blog. And also, the fact that Creepers reproduce by spores is something Greys said and actually makes a lot of sense, and I kinda wanted to mention it too in the process of making Creeper Spawners.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em12.- The visions Nova gets while battling the Creeper King are based on Infamous as well, since Cole McGrath during the videogame gets new powers, and learns how to use them with visions right after gaining them.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em13.- I randomly decided to place a bunch of song references during this chapter, because I just thought it'd be funny and I wanted to see how many people like the same bands I like. Can you find them all?em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSo, that's pretty much it for now. I sincerely apologize if the amount of text scared or bored you, and I sincerely thank you if you managed to read all the way down here. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter of Nova's Tales: The E.N.D. Of Minecraft, and once again, thank you for reading!em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWill Nova and the Testificates manage to get to the Village in time? What has been the fate of the rest of the Crew? Did they also succeed in time? Find out in the next chapter of Nova's Tales: The E.N.D. Of Minecraft!em/p 


End file.
